Demon's Broken Doll
by JokerGurl
Summary: He had discovered her, broken and destroyed. Her soul was tainted with darkness and she no longer wanted to live. Sebastian took her in, provided for her and tried to fix her. Now, he is now unsure if his Doll can be fixed. Wouldn't it be better to put her out of her misery instead of letting her live in agony? Was there no hope left for the Doll once known as the miko, Kagome?
1. Broken Doll

I don't have much of an excuse. After realizing that some scenes I have planned in my stories have to be depressing, I realized that I wasn't even sure if I could do sad scenes. I wanted to try my hand at writing something depressing/angst to get a feel of it.

For the time being, this is a _one-shot_. I have no plans to continue this story unless there is interest shown. This is honestly more of a writing exercise for me.

**_Disclaimer ~_**

Once again, I own nothing but my imagination and a few muses that I picked up off the street. If you recognize it, it's not mine.

* * *

><p>The demon blinked his bright red eyes, his expression unreadable. His Doll sat properly before him, her hands folded in her lap and her back straight. The demon had dressed her in a green and white dress, hoping that the familiar colors would bring some kind of emotion to her eyes but her soul, which peeked out from her bright blue eyes, was still dead. Even the calico cat that he had found just for her, did not bring that beautiful light back to her eyes.<p>

Sebastian stood tall, watching the girl closely. Admittedly, she was a beautiful creature. Her skin was still a healthy cream color. The demon often made his Doll go outside, even if it meant dragging her outside himself. Her midnight black hair was tangled free and fell beautifully to her waist. Muscles, which use to be toned, were now lax, giving her a frail appearance. Silver scars decorated her body, covering every inch of her skin besides her face. The scars were more heavily clustered around her throat, belly and spine. Her most enchanting feature were her sapphire blue eyes which use to shine with her soul's innocence but were now dark to the world. Her innocent soul was destroyed and ripped apart, tainted by a cruel darkness.

Normally, Sebastian would have relished in the sorrow and misery of the girl. He was a demon after all and demons fed off of torture and pain. This girl was different though. She use to be a miko, one of the purest souls to be found. She had broken under the strain and shattered to pieces. This was unacceptable.

Sebastian reached out an ungloved hand to cup her cheek. Obediently the miko closed her eyes and leaned into his touch, submitting to him. She pushed her throat forward, leaving it exposed. A quiet whimper escaped her as she once again asked for a death that Sebastian denied her.

"My poor Doll. So sweet, so fragile." Sebastian spoked quietly to the girl so to not frighten her.

Sebastian had stolen his new doll about fifty years ago. The demon was bored and looking for his next contract. Unknowingly, he had crossed into another demon's territory. Demons were naturally territorial creatures so it was no surprise that the strange demon chose to defend his lands by trying to kill Sebastian. The battle had been short but no less vicious. Both demons knew that Sebastian would easily beat the younger wolf demon but the brash demon refused to submit. It wasn't until a deadly wound was inflicted on the grey wolf demon that he decided to race away to shelter. Bloodlust raged in Sebastian though and he gave chase, tracking down the younger demon to his cave in the mountains.

His death was torturous and bloody. Sebastian took joy in the wolf demon's horrified screams as each bone was slowly shattered and each cut was drawn out. Hours later, the wolf demon died in a puddle of his own blood and organs. Sebastian was preening in his victory as he cleaned his bloody hands when the rustle of fur caught his attention.

A cruel smile formed on his lips as he considered the thought of taking the dead demon's meal too. There was no greater insult to a demon than it take its meal and prove that you're the stronger demon. Sebastian kicked the dead body out of his way as he stalked forward, his eyes glowing a bright red at the thought of a hunt.

Instead of finding a meal, Sebastian came across a human doll. She was curled in the back shadows of the cave, clothed in animal fur that matched the dead demon wolf's. Several deer skins were thrown over her in an attempt to keep her warm but she still shivered briefly. Food was scattered around her dirty feet. Days worth of many varieties laid untouched, slowing rotting and bringing in bugs. She was breathing evenly, showing Sebastian that she indeed was a living human but her crushed soul and dead eyes told Sebastian that there was not much there, inside that human shell.

Her deep blue eyes were trained ahead, locking on the pile of blood from her companion. It was obvious that she had watched the whole battle but had not reacted once. Sebastian didn't even hear her heart rate pick up despite the gory sight before her and the strange demon approaching her. Sebastian finally got close enough to sense the dying power within her soul.

_Miko_.

A servant of the gods. A pure soul. They were a rare, dying species. They were feared by most demons due to the purification power they held but Sebastian could sense that the girl didn't have the will to use that power. To yokai, a lower leveled demon, a miko would mean death if they used their powers on them. Sebastian, despite having a crow appearance at times, was a _pure_ demon. He was a creature straight from Hell and to him, a miko meant so much more.

A miko was a servant to the gods but it didn't always mean that it was a _pure_ god they served. A miko could easily serve the shadows, obeying those more powerful than them. A pure demon, like himself, could tame a miko. Their pure souls would continue to regeneration, no matter how many times they were consumed. Such an easy, delicious soul was a rare treat and it meant that the demon would never have to go hungry again. A dark miko could also become a demon's bride without fear of being crushed by Hell or killed by their spawns. Most mates of demons use to be mikos before their species became rare.

The only catch, the miko had to be willing. They had to give their body and soul to the demon or else their clashing powers would destroy each other, sending them both to Purgatory. Not Heaven or Hell, but Purgatory. The ending for everything, with no chance of rebirth or saving. For a demon and a miko, it is the true death.

Sebastian couldn't give up the chance to have a miko for himself. Mikos had not been seen in centuries and who knew, this may be the last one in existence. The crafty wolf demon had tried to protect and hide her from him but now, this broken doll belonged to him.

In the dead of night, Sebastian stole away his prize. His doll didn't protest or put up a fight. She laid limp in his arms, his eyes blank and her soul unchanging. She was either unaware of what was happening or she did not care. Sebastian hoped it wouldn't be hard to bring this miko back to herself.

That was fifty years ago. Sebastian had yet to fix her but he refused to give up. After searching and researching mikos, he had come to the conclusion that he was originally right. This was the last, _true_, miko to exist. To give her up would mean to admit defeat and never to have another miko in his palms again. To kill her would mean the same thing. No, this miko had to live and serve him.

In fifty years, the miko had only ever reacted twice to him. Finally, after a decade of questioning, the miko had gazed up at him in the middle of the night during one of their travels and told him her name. Afterwards, despite how many times he tried to get her to talk, his Doll refused to open her mouth again. Thus, they went decades without ever speaking again.

The second reaction he got from her was surprising and Sebastian, unknowingly made it worse. They had been strolling down a cobblestone street together when a strange pure white hound ran across their path, tripping his precious Doll. The dog gave a whine of apology and trotted up to his victim, running his gross, slobbery tongue over her face.

Instead of comforting her, the sight and touch of the canine sent his Doll into hysterics. Wails fell from her mouth and tears steamed down her face. Her hands, for the first time, moved on their own free will to clasp over her stomach. Her body shook terribly and she continued to scream and cry to the Heavens. The poor dog tried to run away from the crying woman but his Doll leaped forward, grasping the dog with both of her hands and hugging him against her chest. The canine's head rested over her heart and his hot breath bathed her stomach, which sent jealousy running through Sebastian's skin.

He gave a demonic growl and reached down, one of his hands wrapping easily around the back of the dog's neck. How dare this beast touch his Doll? How dare this mongrel touch what is not his? If she wanted comfort or company, his Doll had him. There was no need for a dog. With that thought in mind, Sebastian clutched his hand together, crushing the spine of the dog easily.

The beast died insanity, slumping into his Doll's body. She only hugged its dead body closer, hiding her tears in its fur and rocking her body back and forth. When Sebastian reached down to extract the vermin from her grasp, she reacted like a cornered animal, snapping her teeth at his hand and releasing a deep growl.

Sebastian reacted without thought. His male demonic energy rose, blanketing what little of her miko powers existed and he slapped his hand back, smacking the girl in the mouth and sending her into the street. A dominating growl escaped him as he moved to tower over his Doll, wanting to see her submission.

"I'm sorry." She finally spoke after decades. Her voice cracked and croaked from years of abuse but it was still musical. "I'm so sorry." His Doll rose to hands and knees and crawled forward. Sebastian was about to accept her apology and help her clean up her lip, which was bleeding slightly from his abuse, when his beautiful Doll crawled past him and cuddle once more into the fur of the beast. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to lose them but I was weak. I was only human."

"I'm so sorry Yasha. I'm so sorry. Forgive me." Tears and blood mixed together before falling onto the fur of the beast. "Forgive me."

Sebastian's patience snapped. He reached forward and forcefully extracted his Doll from the beast. She fought him. She screeched, bit and kicked against him like a wild animal but Sebastian was stronger and his grip never loosened. He dragged her away and back into the home they were temporarily staying at. After collapsing onto the bed, his Doll went back to being dead but there was a change this time. Now, she spoke and dreamed.

When awake, his Doll's dead eyes would stare at the wall and she would rapidly apologize. She would beg for death, beg for forgiveness and finally, beg for someone named Yasha. When she slept, her dreams were turned into nightmares. She would awake screaming and thrashing, often hurting herself in the act. It was only Sebastian who kept her from cutting too deeply or rolling off of the bed.

After several days, her voice no longer had the strength to go on. Her voice died once again but Sebastian knew, in her mind, she was still apologizing and begging. The nightmares, they never left. They continued to torture his Doll, causing her to whimper in fear and to thrash around. Often, Sebastian would choose to stay with his Doll during the night just to make sure that his Doll never hurt herself.

Years had passed since that incident and still, his Doll was tortured. She never spoke but she obeyed. Naturally, she was submissive to everyone around her and Sebastian had not had to raised his hand to her since that one incident. It was Sebastian's decision that all canines would be kept away from her, so to not trigger another violent episode.

The rustle of cloth pulled Sebastian out of his memories. He blinked his glowing red eyes, his attention immediately falling on his Doll. Even after so many decades, Sebastian stilled hoped that he would manage to put his Doll back together and she would look at him just once. For a single day, he wanted his Doll to be normal and whole. He wanted to talk to her, to know what happened to her and how he could fix it. What started as a selfish mission to obtain a miko was now personal. He wanted his Doll to be fixed and he wanted to be the one to do it.

Unfortunately, the rustle of cloth was only his Doll's cat. The lithe calico feline had made her way into her mistress lap and was purring. Sebastian felt a genuine smile growing as he stared at the scene. His Lord had forbidden cats in the mansion but even broken, his Doll has managed to charm him and he allowed Sebastian to keep her cat in hopes that it would help her recover and keep her company on the days that the young Lord and demon were gone.

He reached a hand out and stroked her bony hip, his sensitive fingers feeling the rough texture of a scar even through her clothes. After years of research, he found who his Doll really was. He knew about the small round jewel that was safely nestled in her body. He had once craved the power of the jewel when he found out about it but he did not want to be the one to kill his Doll. To remove the jewel would mean killing his precious toy and he valued her more than the jewel. Besides, as long as he cared for his Doll, he would have both the jewel and his toy in his possession. Why choose one when he could have both?

"My poor Doll. How can I fix you?" Sebastian whispered to her.

Her mouth parted just a hint as she spoke for the first time in years. "I'm so sorry."

It was the same. It was always the same. Sebastian stoked her cheek gently, his own eyes watering. "I know. You're forgiven, Kagome. Just heal my precious Doll."

"I'm so sorry." She repeated. "I didn't mean to lose them. I tried so hard." Her hands moved to clasp over her shrunken stomach once again. "I tried."

"I know. I know." The demon murmured back as he felt tears soaking into his bare hand as she continued to cry.

"I'm sorry, Yas-."

"Sebastian." The demon had often changed his name over the years and he knew it was confusing to his Doll, but he always tried to remind her of his current name. At least, that's what he told himself every time she called him Yasha.

"I want to die." Her voice cracked as it protested being used once more. "Please kill me."

"I can not. You are unique. You must live." Sebastian didn't want to acknowledge the wetness in his own eyes as he heard the heartache in Kagome's voice. All she ever wanted from him was death. It was the one thing he could not grant.

"I'm so sorry. I tried _so_ hard. I don't want to be in pain anymore."

"Shush, my Doll. Just quiet down. I'll fix you, I'll end your pain."

As the sun rose, its golden light bathed over the demon's personal room. The scene was a heartbreaking one. One girl, barely alive and more doll than human, sat properly in a green and white dress while a tall, dark butler stood in front of her. The demon's body was hunched over so he could press his forehead against his precious' Doll's cheek. Tears, one crying water while the other cried blood, streaked down both of their faces. The colors mixed together before falling to the floor and staining the carpet.

They stayed this way, girl and demon crying until the girl collapsed from exhaustion and the demon was summoned by his master.

**__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**

"How is your toy this morning?" A young boy questioned suddenly as he worked over his business papers.

Sebastian, who was busy dusting the shelves, gave a small hum of acknowledgement. "She is faring much the same."

"So she is still broken?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You shouldn't torture a creature like that. Sebastian, I order you to fix your Doll or put her out of her misery. It's disgusting how you can continue to torture such a creature that is obviously in pain."

The feather duster inside Sebastian's hand snapped clean in half and dark energy flooded the room as the demon's rage increase. A vicious snarl rumbled through his chest and his eyes glowed a bright red. Ciel didn't react to the change, choosing to stay focus on his work.

"She is the last of her kind. It would be a waste to kill her, my Lord." Sebastian tried to reason with the boy through clenched teeth.

"I do not care. She is _suffering_. I have spent time with her. She speaks to me and I know how she craves death. She is broken and some things can't be fixed. She may be one of those things. My order stays the same."

Sebastian, in a rare show of rage, used his demonic energy to disappear from the room, leaving behind several black feathers. Ciel blinked, momentarily stunned at the amount of emotion his butler had just displayed. Stubbornly, Ciel held firm on his decision. Kagome was suffering, anyone could see that and if she truly was immortal then she could be stuck forever in her misery. It would be a sweet mercy to kill her now instead of letting her suffer for eternity.

In his personal bedroom, Sebastian emerged from the shadows of the room, a trail of black feathers following him. His red eyes blazed with an inner fire as he stalked forward. His predator instincts were locked on his little Doll, who had not moved an inch since he left her this morning.

She was awake again and her lips were moving, forming silent apologies but her voice no longer filled the room. Tears continued to streak down her face, an unending supply of agony lending her more and more tears. Her hands were still clasped over her stomach and her blue eyes were still dead, revealing her tortured soul inside.

A clawed hand reached for her throat, easily wrapping around the thin column. Sharp finger nails prickled at her fragile skin, drawing blood to the surface. The broken Doll gave a pleased sigh and leaned further into the deadly grasp. Sebastian could only watched as her eyes filled with hope, hope that her wish would finally be completed.

Could Sebastian heal her? Could he bring back his broken Doll? He didn't know anymore.

Would his Doll ever turn back into the pure miko it once was?

"Give me a sign." For once, Sebastian was begging her. His own voice cracked with misery and pain. "Tell me, that you can be whole again. Show me, you won't be my Broken Doll forever."

* * *

><p><em>Edit : Due to the great feedback from many readers, this story has been continued<em>.

Please do review and let me know how I did or how I could improve. As usual, I have no beta. All mistakes you see are mine and mine alone but if you point them out, I promise to fix them for you.

**_Happy Early Halloween!_**

_Edited & Updated January 1st, 2015_


	2. Tainted Yearnings

I am speechless. I have never gotten so much positive feedback in such a short time. I can't help but thank every last one of my reviewers, followers and those who have favorite this story. Originally, I only meant for this to be a one-shot. I purposely left many loose ends and a cliff-hanger because I wanted to hear how you guys imagined how it would have ended. After all, everyone has a different thought process. Before you read the rest of this story, you should give me a PM or a review telling me how you imagined it would have gone.

Now, the rest of this story is how I imagined it would have ended. This story will be depressing and hopefully, it will bring you to tears. This is a dark tale about healing and overcoming pain, both past and present. To be completely honest, I'm not even sure if this will end in a Happily-Ever-After or that Kagome will survive until the end. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

**_Disclaimer ~_**

I own nothing. I do not own the characters or the story. All I own is a grumpy muse and some plot bunnies I have saved from the dark, abandoned side of my brain. Anything else you recognize, is not mine.

**_Warning ~_**

This fanfiction will be depressing and may contain triggers for some readers. This includes thoughts of suicide, a twisted dark mind, abuse, loss of children, implied rape and all around grieving. Please read this at your own risk. For now, this is rated T but should you think it should be rated M, please let me know and I'll change the rating. This is the only warning you are going to get from me.

* * *

><p>Sebastian shouldn't have introduced his Doll to his new master, he knew that now. Ciel had grown to respect and even love Kagome, despite her broken soul. The boy, no matter how much he pretended otherwise, did have a soft spot hidden within him. Ciel, despite how old he pretend to be, was just a mere child. Sometimes, he could be cruel with his words, which mostly happened by accident but the boy could not even stand the thought of abuse being inflicted on others. He would never allow it, no matter how much he pretended to not care. Sebastian, being the loyal butler that he was, knew these secrets about his master.<p>

Never though, did Sebastian think that his precious Doll would be at risk within Ciel's clutches.

Now, her life hung in the balance. Sebastian, bound by contract, would have to kill his beautiful Doll if he could not fix her. Ciel considered her tortured, continuous agony as abuse and he wanted to free the young girl of that. The powerful demon was in a conflict. He had to choose between his next guaranteed meal, which he needed, or choose his Doll, who may feed him forever if only he could _fix_ her.

In fifty years, Sebastian had not been able to fix his Doll. He had only manage to witness and cause her pain. Her soul was not cracked. No, her soul was shattered and melting into the shadows. Her immortality, granted to her by the jewel, would not let her die, no matter how much she wanted too. She needed a stronger being to cut her life short, to rip her throat out and dance in her blood.

It was Sebastian's opinion that that was the only reason Kagome stayed near him. She wanted him to kill her, to grant her her wish. That was why she begged him for death and even now, with her fragile throat in his deadly claws, she only leaned closer to him, urging him to make the final decision.

It would be so easy. So easy to clench his hand together and get rid of this obsession he had with the miko. Was she even worth it anymore? Was there no hope?

Sebastian's hands clenched momentarily, his black fingernails digging even deeper into her throat. Blood swelled around his finger tips before slipping down, a beautiful ruby trail appearing over her neck. Still, his Doll did not react. She only leaned further into grip, driving his deadly fingers deeper. Her eyes were still dead to the world, accepting her blissful fate.

Sebastian snarled in rage and ripped his hands away, being careful to not damage his Doll any further. Blood flew from his fingertips, splashing in a crimson arch around the room. A disappointed whimper escaped Kagome as once again, her wish was denied.

"Why?" Sebastian snarled at the human toy, his anger fueled by his misery. "Tell me who to kill to make this better! Give me some sign of life. What has broken you so badly that a demon can not put you together again?"

"I'm sorry. I tried." The same response from her, again.

Sebastian had once said that demons could not love. He had no reason to doubt this before. Never in his _very_ long life had he ever felt love. He had taken souls of children, babies and he had even raised a child once due to a contract order but he had never grown to love anyone. Even his own siblings and parents did not love him or each other. It was simply not done with demons. Love was a weakness. Love was for humans, the weak filth of the Earth.

What was he feeling if not love, then? Fifty years he traveled with his Doll. He had spent decades trying to fix her, to bring the light back to her eyes. He had experienced many contracts with her by his side. He had even chosen to stay on the Earth between contracts since he knew the last of his innocent Doll would shattered under the weight of Hell. He had done so much, changed so much for her and still his unbeating heart grieved at the sight of her blank stare. He felt like tearing the Earth apart every time she begged for death.

Was this not how humans described love? The desire to protect, cherish and destroy anything that hurt them? Even now, with the order from Ciel hanging over his head, Sebastian could not find it in him to kill Kagome. She was _his_ and he was not ready to admit defeat yet.

Without another word, Sebastian scooped his Doll into his arms and exited his room, the calico feline following behind him. He strolled through the halls quickly and quietly, a plan forming in his mind. After three left turns, a right turn and then down a short hallway, Sebastian and Kagome came across a mint green door with black trimming. Silver tribal markings danced across it, creating an almost Eden-like design.

This was Kagome's sanctuary. The room was done in soft shades of cream and white to induce a comforting feeling. Large sitting pillows decorated the floor so his Doll would never have to sit on the carpet. There was always a pillow nearby for her. A large window let in the warm sunlight and a built in bench was right in front of the window so Kagome could rest in the sun's warmth if she wanted. Two sides of the large room was dominated by towering book shelves, their shelves filled with books of all ages and genres. Finally, in the center of the room rested two large plush chairs facing each other and a small table between them.

Without breaking stride, Sebastian deposited the broken woman onto the window seat. He took a few moments to move her limbs, curling her thin legs onto one side while he once again put her hands together and moved them to rest on her lap. Her head was tilted back to rest against the wall, her dead blue eyes moving on their own to look outside.

Once she was displayed properly, Sebastian took his leave. He now accepted that he had no idea how to fix his Doll. He did not interact with humans and he never tried to put shattered pieces together again. He was still not ready to give up! All he needed, was a little help. He needed to speak with someone who knew about all levels of death and how to fix dolls.

****__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__****

_She screamed in pain as another tentacle ripped its way through her body. Blood splashed against the wall as angry snarling filled the air. Kagome tried to shelter her stomach by using her legs and arms to block the weapons. Her stomach, so far, had not been injured despite the torture she was forced to take. It was just a small blessing._

_"Where is it? Where have you hidden the jewel?" A dark voice roared out as yet another tentacle embedded itself into the girl's chest. "Where is it!?"_

_Blood. Pain. Torture. It was all the same. Her pain. His pain. Their pain. It mixed together, creating an agonizing torture that hurt her worse than being attacked. Through her pain, faces and time merged and danced together, creating a whole new world. After time, her screams stopped and the dark demon was forced to think of other ways to gain her attention._

_Kagome was forced to sit there and listen as her sister cried out as she was ripped apart, limb by limb. Her brother kneeled before her and prayed for his family as he died. Her lover stubbornly kept quiet, fighting the evil demon every step of the way. Worse, she had to listen to her son cry out for her, crying for a savior that she couldn't be. All of them, taking her secret to the grave because she was weak and a coward._

_"Am I not a kind master?" Kagome peeked her eyes up, submissively acknowledging the demon who tamed her. "I have brought you a toy. Someone to keep you company."_

_There was no russet brown hair but there was no mistaking the cream colored tail. Kagome thanked her master as she crawled over to the boy and held him close. She cuddled into her son as tears streaked down her cheek. She had her son back. It was okay, she had managed to save him._

_Memories blurred and mixed. Pain and misery was always there but sometimes, it was different. Time stretched and shortened at its own will as Kagome was trapped. Days meant nothing to her. Nights meant terror since that was when the dark demon would approach her. Sometimes he brought gifts and sometimes he brought pain. In the end, they were the same to the crumbling mind of the miko._

_He wanted something but Kagome's mind was breaking, making no sense of the words. Did he want food? Kagome had none. Food was a treat that she rarely got. She had no water to share either. There was a patch of floor in the corner that was slightly softer than the rest. She normally rested with her son there but he could have it if he would stop hurting her._

_"Where is the jewel? Tell me where it rests!" Kagome didn't have a jewel. She didn't understand._

_'Stop hurting me! I didn't know! I don't know! It hurts. It hurts so much. Don't touch there! Don't hurt me. I tried to behave. I tried to help. I don't know. Please don't hurt me.'_

_Pain and hunger. Kagome sat in her back corner, rocking back and forth as she rubbed her stomach. Her son was sleeping still. Kagome didn't think he was feeling well. His skin was slightly green but he refused to bath. Maybe that was the reason why the bugs were attracted to him. Kagome tried her best to keep the bugs away, insisting that she would bath him later. She would fix everything, just give her a chance._

_More time had passed. The dark demon didn't hurt her as much anymore. He even offered her more food than before. Sometimes, he would sit in the same room as her and try to coax her out of the corner but Kagome didn't like his eyes. Shippo didn't like him either. Shippo would often speak badly of this mystery man and Kagome trusted her son, so she stayed in her corner._

_One night, Kagome was harshly awakened. The sound of pain and fighting echoed through her room. Out of habit the young girl curled into a protective ball, sheltering her son and her belly from any incoming attacks. Walls were ripped apart and someone was calling her name but she didn't want to leave. If she left then the dark demon would hurt her._

_She had to obey._

_An animalistic scream escaped her as her body was picked up and rushed off. Kagome clutched her son closer and tried to struggle free but the tanned body before her eyes was toned with muscles. She was too weak. She was too human. With a choked sob, Kagome hugged her stomach and son closer and let the man take her._

_Water. Night. Howling. Some caves, more caves and many dark nights. Another person soon joined them on their journey. This male was taller with white hair and some white fur over his shoulder. He stayed by her kidnapper's side, only leaving to hunt and bring back food that he forced Kagome to eat._

_Caves. Darkness. Pain. The males always watched her. It didn't take her long to learn that the shorter, darker male was a wolf demon while the taller male was a dog demon. Often the male canines would get into dominate fights right in front of her. One would turn into a huge brown and black wolf while the other would turn into a monstrous white dog. The sight of the white canine would sent pain through Kagome's chest but no matter how much she looked, she couldn't find the wound that caused the hurt. Often the dog battles would result in blood shed, causing more blood to fall on Kagome as she trembled in the corner and hugged her son closer._

_Sometimes, they tried to speak to her._

_"You have to let him go, Kagome. We need to bury him." No. Nobody was hurt, everything was just fine. Kagome whimpered and held her son closer as the wolf demon reached a hand out._

_"Miko, he has no head. You need to let him go. He is dead." No, it was a lie! Why were these males telling her lies? Shippo was just fine. He was sitting in her lap, begging with his eyes that Kagome won't let them take him away again. She had saved Shippo! Shippo was alive!_

_They stole him in the dead of night. Kagome screamed and attacked them when she had awoken to find her son gone. She scratched and clawed the wolf demon and he simply stood there, watching her with tearful eyes as she tried to kill him. How dare he! How dare he kill her son!_

_It was the dog demon who wrapped his arms around her and stopped her attack. Kagome screamed and fought, drawing blood from his arms but he just held her close, her back to his chest as he gave a comforting purr. One hand held her immobile while his free arm stroked her round stomach, soothing the painful kicks from inside._

_What did it matter? She was too weak. She couldn't help her companions. Her lover died without knowing the truth. Her son had survived, only to be killed by the canine demons who held her hostage. She was only human. She was weak. She was worthless._

_Kagome had shut down. She was still alive but her madness and depression was too heavy to fight against. She was a prisoner inside her own body. She obeyed so she wouldn't hurt again. She ate when told, slept when told and even walked when coaxed but there was no thought or emotion behind it. What did it matter? She was too weak to fight anymore._

_"There are two heartbeats. She carries a litter of pups." The dog demon was speaking to the wolf demon again._

_"It doesn't matter to me. Once Narauka is gone, I'll mark her and raise her pups as my own." The wolf demon's eyes flashed over to Kagome, who was huddle in a corner, staring at nothing. "Their father was a hero and my pack will respect that. We can help her."_

_"She is pack now. The family blood rests in her womb." The dog demon drew himself to his full height, glaring down at the crouched wolf. "Her pups should be raised with their own species. You can keep the Miko but the pups will be coming with me."_

_"You can not do that! It will break her. Those pups are the last chance we have at bringing her back."_

_"It matters not to me. The pups are the priority. She may already be too broken to be fixed. Pups must be raised with a pack of their kind and a mother. The Miko can no longer provide that."_

_Kagome listened but she didn't respond. Her hands idly rubbed her stomach, feeling a small kick as a response. There were pups inside her. Inuyasha would live on through her pups. She just had to be strong. She wouldn't let the males take them like they took Shippo. She would be strong. A small flicker of life started within her._

_There was too much blood. Kagome's back arched as red liquid escaped from between her legs. The dark demon had found her. He was disappointed in her for escaping. She was being punished. The canine demons were trying to protect her but even they couldn't fight all the tentacles._

_Yelps, screams and blood were her world. One tentacle dived into Kagome's protruding stomach. She could feel it tearing, moving and touching. Her babies, her pups were wiggling, trying to escape but her womb was their prison. The tentacle wrapped around one precious pup and ripped. Skin split, blood spilled and an innocent life was lost._

_Kagome cried as the unborn fetus was dropped into her lap. There was a fuzzy patch of pure white hair on top of her daughter's head and soft, pointed nails that would have turned into claws if she had the chance to live. Tiny, unfurled white ears rested on her head._

_A brown wolf and a white canine attacked the tentacle before he could attack Kagome's womb again. Kagome didn't care anymore. She clutched her daughter to her chest, rocking her back and forth as her opened womb continued to bleed. Her world was growing dark as blood loss took its toll. With tears in her eyes and a death clutch on her child, Kagome fainted in a pool of her own blood._

_It no longer mattered to her. She was weak. She was a disgusting human. She had woken up to empty arms and a healed, flat stomach. It was too much for her. She was weak. She was a disgrace._

_"Kagome, it wasn't your fault." The wolf demon held her close, rocking her back and forth as she sobbed. "It wasn't your fault."_

_"Miko, blame this Sesshomaru. I was not fast enough to stop him. I am alpha and I have failed my pack. Blame me."_

_"My pups. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."_

_They tried to help her. The wolf demon tried to tell her about the beautiful son that also died in her womb. He had midnight black hair and fuzzy black ears. He was the larger pup apparently, not that Kagome would ever get to see. The thought of her children only caused her to cry more._

_Emotions, they hurt. They hurt so much. She loved and had her heart broken. She tried to be strong and she was broken. She had disobeyed and she was punished. She was a bad person. She wasn't perfect. She wasn't a doll._

_But she could be._

_To avoid hurt, she would obey. She walked when told too. She healed like they wanted her too. With each lie, her soul died. She no longer cared. She didn't speak. If she spoke, she would disappoint someone. If she did things on her own, she would hurt someone. No, she could be obedient. She could be the Doll that Naraku and these canine demons wanted. Maybe then, they would grant her wish._

_Maybe then, they would kill her._

_Time passed at its own pace. Sesshomaru left her after her body had healed but he visit occasionally. When he came he would talk to her and try to get her to respond but after time, his visits would lessen until he rarely came to see her. The wolf demon tried to love and support her but a loving touch would send her into a panic. After several years, the wolf demon admitted defeat and stopped trying to make Kagome his mate._

_Soon she learned the name of the wolf demon, Kouga. She watched dully as he married a beautiful red wolf, who tried to be kind to her. She wouldn't be nice back though. Kouga, the strange female's mate, has killed one of her children and failed to protect her pups. After time, she even learned the name of the dog demon who sometimes visited her, Sesshomaru. She wouldn't forgive him either._

_After time, Kagome stopped caring. She didn't care when Kouga first talked about his litter of newborn pups. She didn't feel anything . . . or so she thought. She wasn't prepared when Kouga first introduced her to his litter. The sight of the playful puppies only sent Kagome into hysterics. It wasn't fair! Was she not allowed pups because she was human? Was it because she was weak? Pain. Endless pain and agony._

_Afterwards, Kagome never saw another newborn pup. She watched as the wolf demons around her aged. The young children turned into adults. Kouga, her new faithful companion, started to show streaks of grey and silver through his hair and fur. No matter how much time passed, Kouga always provided for her and made his pack care for her. Faces blurred together and new pups were born and older pups died. Sickness, old age and battle claimed so many lives but Kagome stayed the same. Kouga was not immortal like her and soon, he too died. He fell in the mist of battle, like the warrior he always was._

_His eldest born son took over the pack and the care of the Broken Miko was passed onto him. The cycle repeated. Kagome become the perfect doll. She was pretty, she was obedient and she was silent. She learned and watched from within her fleshy prison. Wolves seemed to be brash creatures but they were traditional. They honored the order of the Prince of Wolves and they care for Kagome, even if they didn't want too. They were truly beasts though, fighting like animals and therefore, most died at early ages._

_Kagome was passed from father to son. Sometimes even from family to family. She traveled around the cave, watching as the pack got smaller and smaller. They were killing each other off before they could replace the dead with new pups. It meant nothing to Kagome. Why should she celebrate new pups when her own couldn't survive?_

_Time blurred. Faces mixed. Soon, there was only one wolf demon left. He was young, barely out of his puppy fangs when his family was slaughter and he was given the care of the Broken Miko. Kagome didn't care much. She watched with a dead soul as the pup struggled to care for her._

_He couldn't get her to eat enough and no matter how much fur he put on her, she was always shivering. He would chat with her, trying to break the centuries long silence and Kagome would only stare back, uncaring. The impatient wolf demon was growing tired of her. He was the last of a once powerful tribe and all he had to show for it was a silent human._

_Kagome knew she was only days away from getting her wish. The wolf demon was close to snapping. He wanted to feel her skin shred under his nails and her blood drenching his fur. Kagome just wanted to die. She wanted to join her children and lover in the next life._

_The dark demon changed everything. The wolf had come back, bleeding and angry. He had reached out a clawed hand, prepared to take his anger out on her when the other demon burst in. It was bloody. It was glorious. It was what she wished would happen to her. The demon took his time, killing and destroying the wolf until he laid in his own puddle of blood._

_Kagome waited eagerly for her turn. For the first time in centuries, Kagome felt hope. She knew this demon would be the one to kill her. She wanted it. She craved it._

_Instead, the demon stole her away. He carried her to a new home and took care of her. He tried to heal her, to fix her jagged cracks. Kagome wanted to show him that she appreciated it. That he was a _good_ demon, even if he was evil. If she awoke though, she would be weak and she would disappoint him. Instead, her thanks to him, would to stay as the perfect doll. She would obey, she would understand and she would listen until he decided to kill her. He tried to test her, to break her shell but Kagome had centuries of practice and she only messed up twice._

_The first time, Kagome wanted him to know her name. The wolves already knew her name but he didn't and Kagome didn't want to change names. She spoke once and then continued her silence. The second time, Kagome thought Yasha had come back to her. He was in his inu form. Kagome could tell because he was smaller than Sesshomaru and he looked like a mutt. It was defiantly her lover. She tried to explain, to ask for forgiveness but he died before she could. It was a sign. A sign that, for them to be together, they both had to die. Yasha was waiting for her to die, to join him. She tried to go back to being the perfect toy so Sebastian would kill her, to grant her wish but it was harder this time. It hurt more after spotting her rugged, white mutt._

_She tried to behave, to listen and obey like the spider demon taught her. Naraku had told her how everyone loved a beautiful doll and nothing bad happen to her or those around her when she was still and obedient. Sebastian could test her but Kagome's will was stronger. She would be perfect, so he could finish shattering her._

_She knew what he wanted. The demon wanted the same thing as the wolves and the spider demon. He wanted a toy. He wanted her to be flawless._

_Kagome could do that. Kagome could become the Demon's Broken Doll._

****__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__****

Ciel walked into the room that Sebastian hid Kagome away in when he was gone. He strode to the large chairs in the center of the room without pause. Briskly, he set up the travel chess set he was carrying and took a seat on the side of the board that held the darker pieces before turning his gaze to the human doll his demon butler cared for.

"Kagome, come here and play a game with me."

Obediently the young woman got up from her seat in front of the window. Moving with mechanical steps, the girl approached the table and took a seat on the empty side of the board. Her dead eyes roamed the board before two dainty fingers picked up a knight piece and moved it properly.

For several moves, Kagome obeyed Ciel's command and played the game to the best of her abilities. Even with a dead soul, Kagome was a tough player to beat. She spent time thinking her moves over, her dark eyes flying around the board before she even reached out to move a piece. Ciel loved to play games with Kagome. She was smart yet childish with her doll-like thoughts.

"Kagome, how have you been lately?" Ciel tried to coax the girl into a conversation.

Kagome was reaching for a piece when his voice startled her. Her hands jerked back, knocking over her bishop in the process. Her wide blue eyes stared back at Ciel with her head cocked to the side, like a confused puppy. Her eyes blinked once, then twice. For the first time, Kagome actually _looked_ at Ciel.

A spark entered her eyes, blazing to life as one weak hand reached out to lightly touch the top of Ciel's head. "Pup, what happened to your ears?"

Ciel wanted to snap at the crazy woman but he didn't want to be in Sebastian's way if the demon ever learned that he had laid hands on the Broken Doll. Instead, the young lord scowled and gently slipped out her reach. Kagome's arm fell limply over the board, scattering the pieces everywhere and effectively ending the game.

"Kagome, I want you to look at me." The young girl's eyes submissively fell on the boy, watching him as he retreated to the door. "I heard about your precious white hound. Sebastian told me that all canines were meant to be kept away from you because they would only hurt you more. I don't believe him though."

Ciel hoped this worked like he wanted. He didn't want to be the cause of the girl's death. He too had grown to cherish her silent company and he dreaded the day that her life would end but no matter how much you loved something, its best to kill it than see it suffer. This was Ciel's last attempt to bring life to the girl who was more doll than human.

"Kagome, I want you to meet someone special."

A soft woof was heard as Ciel opened the door and a choked gasp escaped from Kagome.

Maybe the Broken Doll could be fixed.

* * *

><p>Go ahead and leave me a review. I have more planned for this story, as some important questions have been asked that I want to address in the future. These questions include things like, How will she react to Pluto? How did Sebastian know to get a calico cat? <em>(Notice that I never mentioned it was Buyo)<em> What broke Kagome? _(We got a taste of it but does it get worse?) _It has been mentioned that Sebastian is a bit OOC. This was done purposely, I assure you. There are little hints here and there about Sebastian's personality change and the true affect that Kagome has on him. This will be explained fully later on.

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next installment. Who did Sebastian go to meet? How will Kagome react to her visitor? Is it possible to fix something so broken? What is the full story that isn't tainted and twisted by Kagome's shattered mind?

_Edited & Updated January 1st, 2015_


	3. Forgotten History

Sorry for the delay. I have many excuses but that's all they are, excuses. I'm trying to find an update pattern for this story but the impulse to the write this tale comes and goes like an ocean wave. Expect updates probably once every week or week and a half.

Before you continue I should warn you that I'm taking a little bit of artistic freedom with this tale. I'm playing with and intensifying bits of Sebastian's demonic nature. I've also muddled up some information and the time-line purposely (nothing too big hopefully). My defense is that Kagome's presence would change the time line and mix up the events a bit. If it gets to be too extreme or confusing though please let me know. I rely heavily on my reviewer's words and thoughts so don't be afraid to speak up.

_**Disclaimer ~**_

I own nothing. The original tale of Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji belong to their respectable owners. I only own this small fanfiction tale and a temperamental muse who has an unhealthy obsession with coffee and tea.

* * *

><p>Sebastian strolled under the purple sign with yellow trimming and into the dark building that smelt of chemicals, death and decay. The interior was quiet, with oddly disturbing shapes and jars filled with questionable contents. The demon looked around, noticing that the shop was empty of any living creature but he knew better than to just accept appearances. Often with the supernatural, things were not what they seemed.<p>

"Does a demon grace my presence?" Mad chuckles drifted around the room, making it impossible to pinpoint the origin of the sound.

"I have come to speak with you," was the demon monotone response.

"Oh?" A coffin creaked up and a lithe man with long grey hair peeked out. An insane, wide grin split across his scarred face. "What about? Why is the young Earl not with you?"

"I wish to speak . . . about a toy I have gotten a hold of." Sebastian refused to admit that he needed help now that he was face to face with the mad man. Just the thought of saying those words out loud made it feel like ash was resting in his mouth. "A beautiful, simple doll."

"Would you like to gift her to me? Oh how kind you are, demon!" The Undertaker came fully out of the coffin and started bouncing on his toes like an excited child.

"_She is mine!_" There was a glint of fangs and furious blood red eyes as Sebastian growled a warning at the man.

"Demons are always such cruel creatures. Always taking souls and never sharing your toys." A pout appeared on Undertaker's lips and he childishly fell onto one of the many coffins that decorated the room in an over exaggerated tantrum. "What makes this doll so special that you seek guidance from me?"

"She is broken."

"Then, the solution is simple. Throw it away and get a new one!"

Sebastian frowned in frustration. Of course, he was going to have to explain more if he wanted any help from the Undertaker. Sebastian would have to explain that his Doll was actually human and her _soul_ was broken, not her appearance. Undertaker was a mad man but he was brilliant and no one knew more about death and humans than he. This man was the only one Sebastian could think of that would know how to fix Kagome.

"My Doll is human. Her soul is shattered and I need her fixed. How do I accomplish this?"

"Hahaha! The demon has a human toy. I guess the boy's soul was just not enough. You are a greedy creature." The mad man scolded the demon like a parent would scold a child. "My advice stays, throw her away and get a new human. There's plenty of them hanging around. I'll even give you one of my guests to keep you company until your replacement comes in. I got a new lovely maiden just last night!"

The Undertaker hopped off of his coffin and opened it to reveal a deceased woman. Her body was bloated with pieces of skin peeling off. Unclosed, bulgy eyes stared at the roof as the Undertaker grabbed her swollen hand and moved as if to pull her to her feet. Her body made a disturbing _squelch_ sound as wet skin released itself from its confinements.

"That is unnecessary." Sebastian hurried to reassure the Undertaker. "I want to keep this Doll, she is special to me. She is truly one of a kind and no one can replace her."

Undertaker paused, his long fingers still gripping the dead woman's wrist. "Interesting. This strangely reminds me of a story about another little, human doll who could not be replaced either."

Releasing more insane giggles, Undertaker dropped the woman's wrist, letting her fall back into her coffin. With a flourish of his black trench coat, the coffin lid slammed shut and Undertaker bounced towards one of the hidden bookcases. Many novelties decorated the shelves, including human skulls, organs and odd looking books. He hummed a tune as his fingernails ran across the books, his hidden eyes flickering from title to title as he passed them.

Finally he grabbed a thin, worn book and took a seat on a conveniently nearby coffin. Sebastian, intrigued by the book, took a few steps closer. He towered over the mad man, his sharp eyesight picking up the horrible handwriting within the book. Sebastian's lips curled in disgust as he looked at the sloppy lettering.

"I thought you said this was a story. This looks more like a bunch of notes to me."

"Oh, some of them are notes." More giggles escaped Undertaker as he took joy in the demon's disgusted face. "I had to keep track of everything. This story was originally an oral tale but my memory is hazy at times, so I wrote it down so I won't forget. Now sit and listen to Uncle Undertaker's beautiful tale."

"This is a waste of t-" Sebastian began to protest but his objection was cut off as Undertaker began to read loudly over him.

"Once upon a time, no, no that's not right. On a cool summer eve . . . or was it winter? All well, just know that was a dark depressing night. Two male hanyou were in a battle for dominance. They both craved a certain power and the only way to achieve this power was through an innocent little girl. This girl loved one hanyou and despised the spider hanyou so the two half-demons were often in an unfair battle for the power because the little human would help her lover. Despite the odds though the spider hanyou was powerful and would not be easily defeated so the battle raged on for many years.

"The human that caused the battle was said to be full of innocent beauty. She had the palest skin that was in contrast with her ink black hair. It was said that she was so pure that even the night sky wanted to be one with her and a blue tint could be seen in her hair. Her most beautiful feature though was her sapphire blue eyes that looked like the rawest gem yet to be found."

Intrigued, Sebastian leaned closer to peer at the notes. There was no doubt that the story described his Doll. No one had ever been or will ever be as beautiful as Kagome or as pure as the miko she once was. Sebastian became frustrated when he learned that he couldn't make sense of the weird scribbles that decorated Undertaker's notebook. If he wanted to learn then he would be forced to listen to the story.

"One day, the spider hanyou decided that he was going to kidnap the human girl. His demon soul despised her but his human soul fell in love with her. This was a dangerous combination, so the hanyou took the human and tried to make her fall in love with him by using a memory charm, to blur her memories of friend and foe. When she still didn't fall in love with him, he would tortured her, trying to break her mind so she would then accept him.

"Many horrible things were done to that little human. After time her family was captured and brought before her to be tortured, maimed and killed. Even her hanyou was caught and killed though he didn't die without a fight. She was forced to see that she was weak and useless. The spider hanyou even forced her watch as he slowly killed her adopted son, which effectively snapped her mind. Afterwards, she went insane. It is said that she cared and loved for her kitsune child . . . even after he lost his head. Due to her insanity she believed he was alive and that the spider hanyou had spared him as a show of his love.

"After a particularly dreadful night, the spider thought he had managed to impregnate the human. He was nicer to her, not wanting to hurt his own offspring. With her broken mind, the little human learned a simple rule. Obey and she wouldn't get hurt. So, the little human became a little doll.

"See, the funny thing about this story is, the spider hanyou thought he had won. He had the human in his grasp and with her, he had the hidden power he had been searching for. As a bonus, his little human also carried his hatchlings. She was a perfect doll and none could replace her in his eyes. What he didn't know, was that he was _wrong_.

"Did I ever mention that her other hanyou, was a dog hanyou?" Sebastian's cold glare only made Undertaker's smile widen. The thought that a dog got his mangy paws on his Doll sent rage through his body and the demon could barely restrain himself from attacking something. What was wrong with him? This rage, despite being a demon, was very unlike him.

"My mistake." The insane mortician's laughter echoed so loudly that the Sebastian could hear the sign outside breaking. "See, the human girl actually carried a litter of puppies and canine demons are such loyal creatures. The hanyou's half-brother decided to save the human girl to minimize risk to the unborn puppies. A comrade in arms, a wolf demon, fought beside him. Together, they managed to injure the spider hanyou and steal the girl and the corpse she hung onto."

Undertaker paused to take a sip of tea out of a mysterious beaker. Sebastian was unsure when he had summoned the drink, as he had never left his coffin seat and it seemed that he pulled it out of mid-air. Undertaker's grip tightened mid gulp, forcing cracks to form along the glass.

"The girl was already cracking. She couldn't tell friend from foe. She fought them, not seeing familiar faces but strangers who took her dead boy while she slept. They buried him, giving the child the peaceful grave he deserved but in her mind, they snatched and killed him. It was just a sign of how broken she had become over the time she stayed as the spider's home.

"There was no denying that the canine demons were dangerous and she knew that they could hurt her. So she obeyed them to avoid possible pain. It was much like keeping an animal who had faced too much abuse. She obeyed and she listened but she was so fearful, ready to run at the first chance.

"For months, canine and wolf demon cared for the girl, nursing her through her pregnancy. Her fate was already decided. Her pups, when born, would be taken by the canine demon to be raised with their kind and the wolf demon would be given to the woman as a thanks for his help. It seemed heartless but the broken girl couldn't be a mother to those pups and other demons would kill to have the power she held inside. The wolf demon had a pack and he could defend her. Not to mention the many beautiful puppies she could bless him with as payment for his help in the battle."

Undertaker's once playful grin became grim, his finger now tracing one of the many intricate cracks on the glass. "The spider hanyou never died. The canines only managed to injure him, forcing him to spend months healing before he could attack again. By then, he had learned the truth. His human was pregnant with his enemy's children and not his own. He ambushed them in the dead of night to get his revenge.

"The battle was one of legends. A wolf pack, lead by a great wolf demon and the Lord of the West, the legendary White Canine teamed up together to finish the battle. In the confusion, the spider hanyou did manage to get past them and to the little human. She was forced to watch as he ripped out one of her fetuses and dropped it in her lap, leaving her to bleed out and miscarriage the other pup. By the time anyone came to her aid, blood loss had taken its toll. She was able to be saved and the spider hanyou was killed in that final battle but her pups would never get a chance to live and those pups were all that mattered to her."

Sebastian felt himself tense as he learned of the unborn demon children. Why his Doll would clutch her stomach for no reason now made sense to him. She was searching for the sign of life that use to be in her womb. When she would cry and apologize about '_them_', she wasn't talking about her family. She was talking about the children who never got the chance to live.

"The memory loss, the torture and the death of all three of her children forced her to shatter." Undertaker's hands clenched together, sending pieces of glass flying in all directions. Random shards cut the demon and the Grim Reaper, not that they noticed the fresh blood that swelled from them both and fell to the floor. Both creatures were use to bloodshed and pain and the small cuts from the glass didn't even sting them.

"The wolf and canine did try to fix her. The power she held made her immortal and they knew that eternity was a long time to live in pain. The sad thing about dolls is that even if you glue them together piece by piece, you can still see the cracks and the toy is more sensitive than before. A simple touch could shatter it again.

"The canine demon cared for her the most though rumors says that the girl didn't even notice he was there most of the time. He brought her food, gifts and tried to coax her back but nothing fixed her. Rumors even say that the dog demon fell in love with the human, just like his brother did. It was the wolf demon who sheltered her though. He had a more powerful army at his feet and with a simple command, he ensured that his pack would care for the human woman for the rest of her immortality.

"See the story gets a little sketchy here. Apparently, the dog demon stopped visiting her for some strange reason. Years passed and the young human was tossed from wolf to wolf. As the pack grew smaller, the stories of the human doll came less frequent. It is rumored that she was last seen in the mountain with the last wolf demon family but nobody has seen her in decades. Some even say that she was finally killed and joined her pups and hanyou in the next life."

Quiet descended over the room as demon and Grim Reaper thought about the tale. Sebastian's wound had healed quickly but the Reaper's dark blood still dripped onto the floor, blending with the other questionable substances on the ground. Sebastian's thoughts were twisted, dark and promised pain to others.

So this was the final legend of the last known Miko. Sebastian had done his own research of course but all he could find was legends of how the jewel shattered and the many journeys Kagome took to fix her mistake. Details of what happens to the villain and the jewel afterwards had faded as everyone assumed that they all fell in a tragically heroic battle that killed themselves and their enemies. No one bothered to search anymore into their tales after the jewel disappeared. Peace reigned strong and for the humans, that was all that mattered.

His beautiful Doll had been through so much. She was strong, even if she was broken. A lesser creature would have died under the pain and pressure but his Doll still lived. There were moments of life in her eyes, even if they were brief and those moments showed Sebastian that there was hope on bringing her back.

"What was the power she held?" Sebastian asked even though he already knew. He was simply trying to play naive to avoid any suspicious that the brilliant mad man may have. It was already making Sebastian twitchy with the way that Undertaker was gazing at him. It was as if the Reaper knew a secret that shouldn't have be told.

"Some jewel that was born from her body. It broke, though that's a story for another time, and the human and her companions had to rebuild it. Once rebuilt, the jewel went back into its mother and to the blood that it was born from. It makes her immortal and impossible to kill herself since the jewel will always protect its host. It also increased what hidden powers she held. See, the secret is, the human was really a miko." Undertaker's creepy grin was back and his scent changed, becoming darker and more mysterious to Sebastian's sensitive nose.

"You know all about mikos, don't you demon? Too bad that human was the last miko to ever exist. It's truly a shame too, she would have made a lovely bride . . . unless she's really as broken as the story says."

Undertaker snapped the book closely, ending story time. His eyes were still hidden behind his bangs but Sebastian knew he was being watched. The demon stared back, his own pupils brightening to a crimson red. Two predators were locked in a silent showdown that promised bloodshed if provoked.

"Did you know," Undertaker mused quietly, "that mikos were craved by all creatures. Demons, yokais, hanyous and even angels. Wars would be started over the chance of keeping the miko or winning her attention. Even Grim Reapers participated in the fights, some abandoning their positions just to chase after a single miko."

Sebastian quickly stood up, his whole body tensed at the hidden threat. A low rumble echoed through the demon's chest cavity, warning Undertaker of his mistake. The silver-haired man only chuckled. "It's too bad that the stories of the little miko have stopped over time. An immortal being like that, wars would start again for such a beauty."

"As wonderful as this story is, you have yet to answer my question. How do you fix a broken Doll?"

"Hehe, the answer is simple. _You don't_." Undertaker gestured to the glass that littered his floor, each piece unique and just as jagged as its siblings. "Even if you could piece every shard together, it would still be considered broken. Tell me, is this human worth the frustration you would go through to piece her together? Would you still consider it worth it when a single nudge would break her again?"

Undertaker leaned forward, his mad grin never wavering. "Will your determination still be strong when you have to piece her together, forever and ever?"

"She is _mine_." Sebastian hissed like a cobra. "I will piece her together with my bare hands and hold her together myself if I have too. I will fill those cracks and keep anyone from touching her again."

"Interesting." Undertaker got to his own feet but instead of pursuing the demon, he stepped back, melting into the shadows. "But you can not fix something if it doesn't want to fixed. Sometimes, the glass eyes of a doll needs to be wiped clean so they can see clearly again."

"Demon, next time you decide to visit a supernatural creature, you may want to wash off her scent first." Golden green eyes shined from the shadows as an eerie laughter consumed the building. "Reapers may be blind but we have a good sense of smell and your miko truly is a welcoming scent."

******__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__******

The disgusting smell of dog greeted Sebastian as he strolled down the hallway to retrieve his Doll. Anger coiled in his chest, withering like a live snake. He knew his lord had betrayed him. The child had been pushing for Kagome to meeting Pluto but Sebastian didn't want that disgusting mongrel around her. It may give her fleas or roast her to a crisp.

Outside the green door, a curious sight greeted Sebastian. Ciel was sitting on the floor, his back to the door. A short distance from him, a yowling calico cat was pacing the halls, stopping now and then to glare at the closed door. Sebastian could feel the prickling energy on the other side of the wall, a testament that Kagome had somehow awaken for a little bit.

"What have you done?" Sebastian snarled at the boy as his anger stretched out and mixed with his concern for his Doll.

"I brought Pluto in to meet her." Ciel muttered, refusing to believe he had done wrong. No the young boy actually had the nerve to sound _smug_. "She came alive, yelled some name and tackled the demon dog. Next thing I know, I'm in extreme pain and the only way to escape it was to get out of the room. The mutt and your Doll are still in there but I didn't want to leave her alone in case the dog does something to harm her."

Ciel had barely finished his explanation before he was roughly shoved aside. Sebastian yanked the door open, letting the immense power roll over him. Immediately pain stabbed through him, like multiple needles digging deep into his skin and muscle. His body tensed as he fought back his demonic nature that wanted to answer the call of a challenge and crush the purity that pulsed against him. A little bit of his dark aura seeped forward like a slow mist, tangling with the pure power of his Doll to test her strength.

There, crouched in a dark corner of the room, was his beautiful toy. Pluto, who was in his naked human form, was laying by her side, draped across Kagome's lap like a dog. The canine's red eyes were locked on the teary face of the human female. As Sebastian watched, Pluto gave a whine and nudged Kagome's chin with his nose, trying to comfort her. His effort were worthless though as Kagome continued to struggle and whimper like a corner animal.

Kagome's blue eyes finally held emotion but it was not the emotions that Sebastian wanted to see. Pain, bitterness, panic and anger filled her eyes, which were flickering around the room and seeing things that weren't really there. Madness pulsed within her blue eyes, turning them from an innocent sky jewel to a darker tone of navy blue.

"You can't have him!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs upon sighting Sebastian. One of her hands were tangled in Pluto's white hair while her other hand waved around wildly. Tears were leaking from her eyes again, creating a trail of agony down her face. Sebastian's joy of _finally_ being seen was overshadow by the miserable thought that his Doll considered him a threat and enemy. "You can't take him from me! I'll protect him. I'll save him.

_"Don't take him from me!_"

* * *

><p>Leave a review for a lonely writer please. It always makes my day to see new reviews and I treasure all of them. This chapter may seem a little slow and like a repeat of the last chapter but I promise that it does add to the story. At the moment my writing is slowing down as I try to decide where exactly I want to take this tale. Should I give Sebastian a challenge for his Doll by using other supernatural creatures? Should I bring in the great Sesshomaru? Should I bring in Angela or Claude to cause some drama?<p>

_{See, it's not only you guys who are left with some questions to dwell on at the end of each chapter. I'm given my own torturous questions too.}_

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. Is Undertaker now a threat/challenge to Sebastian and his Doll? What happen to Sesshomaru to cause him to stop visiting? What is the full effect that the miko is having on Sebastian? How do you make someone see if they chose to be blind?

_Edited & Updated January 1st, 2015_


	4. Harsh Awakening

I wasn't actually going to post due to the Holidays and family being in town but I just can't torture my readers like that. You may be noticing that the emotional whammy I originally hit you guys with is slowing down. Sadly, I can't torture you forever . . . well I can if I wanted too but even I want to have Kagome heal. I'm going to start heading more into the healing section of Kagome and the plot I have finally decided on because my muse took a simple one-shot and ran with it, turning it into a full story. Hopefully it's unique and will keep you on the edge of your seat (and shed a few more tears).

As always, thank you all for your reviews. I do read every one and I squeal like a child when I see a new one (I admit to stalking for reviews. I'm not ashamed). If you have a question that you want answered, the best way to reach me is through PM. My mailbox is always open to reviewers and that really is the best way to get your answers. I try to get through all the reviews but my life is wild and I don't always get through them all. I do try though.

_**Disclaimer~**_

I only own this plot. All characters, settings and anything else familiar does not belong to me. I do own a nameless muse who is obsessed with weird story-lines and twisting characters around and seeing how they would react. I don't even have a beta so I do own all the mistakes in this story too. I do give a nod of deep respect to the original owners of Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji fore they are the real artist here.

* * *

><p>The whole world stood silent. A demon hound was laying in the lap of the woman who's soul called to him. His crimson red eyes were watching the demon that he always wanted to obey and cherish. Pluto wanted nothing more than to please Sebastian and gain his praise. He had known about Sebastian's Doll since he first moved into the home. Pluto may be a dog but he was smart . . . at times. He didn't know much but he knew that Sebastian wanted his Doll to live and for some reason, his presence made the Doll came alive, just like Sebastian wanted. Now if only he could figure out why there was so much tension in the air. Did he not do good?<p>

An awakened miko and a demon's aura clashed together viciously. Kagome's power was minimal but it was powerful after so many decades of being bottled up. Sebastian's own darkness was steadily growing, cloaking and trying to gently crush the purity that was causing him harm. The air grew thick and pregnant, crackling like lightning as an ominous feeling draped over them all.

Sebastian was watching his Doll, who was still panicking with fear. Her voice was growing hoarse from screaming but she still battled unseen demons while trying to protect the canine in her lap. Sebastian took a step forward, determined to put a stop to this madness but his movement drew back the attention of his Doll. Kagome released another blood curling scream as her power intensified and stab Sebastian through the chest like a spear.

With a choked growl, Sebastian felt himself fall to his knees. Pain radiated through his body, sending his muscles spazzing and his blood pounding. Oxygen filled his lungs but it felt like stone, only managing to weigh him down even more. His own demonic energy instinctively struck back, fighting back the pure energy and blanketed Kagome in his demonic aura.

"You can't take him from me! He's mine!"

"Kagome, stop!" Sebastian commanded but the woman didn't respond, locked in her own nightmares. "Snap out of it."

Pluto nuzzled deeper into Kagome's chest, confused by the chaotic surroundings. Who to defend? Should he help the demon he loved or the human his demon cherished even more? It was obvious to even a dog that Sebastian cherished Kagome dearly. If he was loyal to the human Doll, would Sebastian reward him for being a good boy?

"I won't let you take him." The miko was no longer screaming. Instead she was speaking in a low deadly whisper. "I'll be strong this time."

Sebastian pushed against the pressure on his chest and back, forcing himself back to his feet. The shadows of the room were growing thicker as they inched towards the miko. Kagome whimpered at the sight of the impending darkness, kicking her feet out to try and melt into the wall behind her. Pluto, catching sight of what was making the broken human so nervous, had started to growl viciously, baring his human teeth at the shadows.

With a wave of his hand, Sebastian sent the shadows forward. Like natural predators, the darkness pounced. Shadows swallowed the human and demon dog before they had a chance to defend themselves. Whimpers, cries and screams could be heard as the victims struggled for several seconds. Sebastian knew the shadows would not harm his Doll. It was only the mind of the human that made her scream in terror and pain. Pluto was merely reacting on Kagome's fear though Sebastian could care less if the dog did get harmed or not.

Finally, silence enveloped the room. The purity of a miko disappeared from the room, a clear sign that Kagome was in no condition to fight any longer. Like the soft waves of the ocean, the shadows flickered and slowly retreated back into their original positions.

In the corner of the room his Doll had collapsed under the strain of the black energy. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her breaths were even, as if she had peacefully fallen asleep. Pluto laid draped over her lap still but this time he had taken on his natural form. The large white canine was growling softly, the soft vibration meant to bring the human comfort by mimicking a cat's purr. Kagome had both of her hands tangled deep into Pluto's fur, clutching him closer even in her sleep.

With wide strides, Sebastian closed the distance between them. His menacing aura caused Pluto's hackles to raise and the demon dog bared his canines at the approaching demon. Sebastian only gave his own growl back which caused the canine to give a submissive whine. Never before had Pluto displayed so much hostility and rebellion towards Sebastian since he had come to the mansion.

Pluto pouted and put his massive head back in the Doll's lap but his large red eyes still watched his adored Master. Pluto was confused. He knew Sebastian had never hurt the human before but the anger rolling off of him was dangerous to a mortal and his very center cried out to defend the Doll from any danger.

Sebastian kneeled down and started the process of untangling Kagome's fingers from the wild mutt's fur. The calico cat, sensing that the energies had disappeared, gave another plaintive yowl and marched into the room to survey the damage. Ciel was only a few steps behind the cat, his one eye searching immediately for Kagome while one of his free hands was clamped over his mouth and nose in an attempt to not react to the cat.

"So she can live." Ciel stated simply.

"The mutt might have shattered what was left of her." Sebastian finally got her fingers free and he effortlessly scooped up the thin woman. Pluto gave another plaintive whimper and clambered to his massive paws. Sebastian shot the dog a disgusted glare but the beast ignored him, his crimson eyes only on Kagome. "Her mind and soul is fragile. The canine might have destroyed what little hope was left."

"For a demon, you are blind." Ciel's normally soft voice was now brimming with pride and satisfaction. "Your hatred of canines has twisted your views of what has happened now and before. Did you ever stop to consider that when Kagome was in the presence of a white dog that she came _alive_. Her actions were not robotic or trained. Those were pure reactions that came from her own mind and desires. Pluto brought her to life again."

"She attacked me and clung to a _mongrel_." Disgust could clearly be heard in Sebastian's voice as he spoke of the demon dog he was forced to train. "She became unstable in the presence of the dog, which is why I strictly forbid it to occur."

"She needs to accept reality, even if it causes her pain!" Ciel was trying to keep up with the long strides of his butler but Sebastian was determined to leave the room and get his Doll back to his own sanctuary.

"That is not your call. She belongs to me." Possessive instincts were running high within the demon, forcing him to quicken his steps in an effort to escape the boy behind him.

Pluto whimpered as he watched his master and the Doll disappear around the corner of the hall. Mournful sounds escaped his throat as he plop himself onto his belly in the hall. He was breathing deeply, letting the fading scents linger on his nose. What did he do wrong?

"She'll never be fixed if you don't make her see the world around her first!" The boy hollered after the retreating monster.

********__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__********

Sebastian had barely laid his Doll on the bed when she awoke with a vengeance. Nails that had previously been filed and cared for carefully had turned into sharp weapons. Vicious animalistic growls escaped her throat as her dilated pupils flew around in panic and fear. She tried to fight off Sebastian but her physical strength did not even come close to the power of a demon. Sebastian easily held both of her hands in one of his larger ones and his free hand was pressed against her stomach, effectively halting her struggles by pressing her into the bed.

It was her powers that caused Sebastian to hiss in a mix of pleasure and pain. Shots of purity pierced his own aura, the pink light fading to a dark purple and finally a haunting black as his own darkness corrupted and destroyed her purity. She continued to struggle blindly, relying on her failing powers to defend her.

With the patience of a predator Sebastian held her still until she grew too weak to fight. Sebastian gave a pleased grin as his grip slowly loosened. Kagome just laid there, her sapphire blue eyes wide with panic and her breath erratic from her struggles. It pleased the hunter inside Sebastian to see that he had won and his Doll could not escape him.

Without any warning Kagome threw her head back and screamed as loud as her human lungs were capable of. "_Inuyasha_!"

_'Sometimes, the glass eye of a doll needs to be wiped clean so they can see clearly again.' _The haunting words of the Reaper whispered from inside his own mind.

Something within Sebastian snapped. His possessive instincts flared and red rage colored his sights. He had been with her for decades. It was he who bathed and clothed her. It was he who learned what humans ate and how to keep one healthy so she wouldn't starve on him. It was a demon, a creature from Hell, who stayed on this rotten plane so the last of his Doll's soul wouldn't be shattered.

It should be his name that she should be shouting out for help and protective. Not the disgusting half-breed canine who died centuries ago because he was too weak to protect her. Sebastian was strong. He provided for her and may have even defied the nature of his own species and grew to love her.

_'She'll never be fixed if you doesn't make her see the world around her first!' _But how do you wake someone from a nightmare that they don't want to leave? How do you force the blind to see if they crave the darkness? While it sounded simple to break the illusion, it would be painful.

With a calmness that contracted his inner fury, Sebastian brought his gloved fingers to his lips and gave a sharp whistle. With a demon's speed, Sebastian positioned his body between Kagome and the room's door just in time. There was no warning before the wooden door shattered as a heavy weight made connection with it. Wooden shards rained across the room, slicing the expensive suit that Sebastian wore. His body was positioned perfectly to protect Kagome from the dangerous shrapnel though. The stench of canine filled the room as Pluto skidded to a stop by the bed, his large white tail thumping loudly on the floor.

Such a horrible, disgusting animal. Cats were always the better creature. Such beauty, grace and loyalty. They never lied or obeyed anyone who simply petted them. No, cats had dignity and class. They were perfect unlike the beast that sat before him but Sebastian knew that if his plan was too work then he needed to tolerate the mongrel. It was only for a little bit he reminded himself.

Catching sight of Pluto, Kagome immediately rolled over and reached around Sebastian, spreading her thin fingers out. Soft white fur caressed her fingertips and a large pink tongue slimed over her open palm. Sebastian made a mental note to thoroughly cleanse her body later to get rid of any traced of the beast. Sebastian watched the reunion with a hardened heart, knowing that what he was about to do would hurt more than any wound he could ever inflict upon her.

"Kagome." She would not response to his voice. Her attention was solely on the demon canine who seemed in love with her touch. "Doll." It was the name that _he_ gave to her that drew her attention. Satisfaction filled his chest for a second before he remember his mission.

She turned and flashed him the most brilliant smile. White teeth reflected the light and her eyes were full of life. She was more beautiful than any demoness or siren in the world. "Yasha came back." That simple sentence plummeted and pierced his unbeating heart. "Thank you. We can be together again."

"No, my Doll." Sebastian spoke softly in a tone reserved only for felines and Kagome. He moved to sit on the bed and gathered the frail human in his arms, wanting to be the comfort she would soon need. "Look at him. He is different."

Kagome smiled childishly and turned her full attention to Pluto, who still sat contently in front of the Sebastian and Kagome. His long tail continued to thump, putting a dent in the floor of the room. With bated breath Sebastian watched as his Doll stroked Pluto's fur, even pausing occasionally to rub his ears. Sebastian did not honestly know what this Inuyasha looked like but canine demons rarely looked identical. There was always a difference between them and he could only hope that this Inuyasha did look different from Pluto, otherwise this plan would crumble before it formed.

Seconds ticked by slowly, each one more agonizing than the last. Kagome was rapidly digging her fingers through Pluto's fur, sometimes pulling out strands that fell to the floor. His hopes were slowly deflating when his Doll paused and she moved closer to gaze at Pluto's face. Hesitantly one dainty finger reached out to swipe around Pluto's crimson red eye.

"Not right." Kagome murmured softly. "Not red eyes." Her sentences were simple and youthful but Sebastian expected no more for her. After all, she has gone decades with little communication. Her throat and mind would be struggling to form full sentences at the moment.

Her hesitation was the sign that Sebastian had been waiting for. It showed the demon that deep inside, Kagome knew what had happened and she had not destroyed her memories. They were only repressed and repressed memories could be brought back into the light to be dealt with. If the memories still lurked there was still a chance of her accepting her past and embracing her future. A future that involved a certain demon butler who wouldn't let her get hurt again.

Sebastian gently laid his head on her shoulder and leaned to the side so their cheeks touched gently. One arm was wrapped around her stomach, holding her close to his chest while the other hand laid on her leg and softly stroked it. "_Pluto_," Sebastian stressed the name of the canine before them, "is not a hanyou."

The world grew quiet with only Pluto's comforting growls filling the air. Kagome had stopped her movement, keeping her fingers a short distance from the soft fur she had been obsessing over moments before. Sebastian let her have her time, letting her mind process the shock and meaning behind his words.

"Where, then?" Was the quite question she asked. "Yasha always comes. He protects me."

Was her mind capable of processing the same events that lead her to break? Was it smart to reopen old wounds that still had not healed? How could he answer that without hurting her? In his dead heart he knew that now was not the time to make Kagome remember every harsh detail of her past. For now, he would have to stick with simple answers and hope that when she was healed, she would let Sebastian share in her pain and memories.

"Dead."

There was no screaming. There was no flare of purification powers or physical attacks. There was only shocked silence as his Doll tried to make sense of the word. She was in denial for so long that her mind was at war with itself. Her fingers darted forward in a last hope and petted the fur of Pluto's forehead and cheek. For several desperate seconds she moved the fur around, searching and looking at the fur and the pink skin beneath. Whatever she was looking for could not be found though.

"No markings, too small." She whispered in a broken voice. "Where is Sesshomaru?"

"Gone."

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she collapsed back into Sebastian's chest. His grip on his Doll tightened as he tried to bring her comfort. Sobs racked through her chest and her spider-like fingers yanked away from the impostor canine. Instead they tangled in Sebastian's sleeves, holding herself to him. Sebastian gave a dark growl, his own form of comfort as he tried to ease her raging thoughts.

"But I'm still alive. How could the Kami be so evil?"

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her body collapsed as her mind shut down. A sharp snarl sent the demon canine running, his tail tucked between his legs. Treating her like broken glass, Sebastian eased her back until he could lay Kagome softly on the sheets of the large bed. She was so angelic in slumber. Her purity could clearly be seen on her face at this moment.

"I am sorry." Sebastian leaned down and brushed his lips against his Doll's forehead. "I'll put you together again. I'll stay by your side." His lips brushed her soft skin as he made his promise.

The pull of the contract tugged the demon away from his Doll and towards his master. Despite the presence of Kagome and the emotions he shared with her, the contract would also come first. It had been that way for decades but never before had Sebastian regretted it. At this moment though, Sebastian wanted nothing more than to stay by his Doll's side and wait for her to awaken. With a heavy sigh he abandoned his duties as a protector and returned to being the butler of his master.

Laying alone in the room no one was there to witness the pulse of power that escaped Kagome through the scar on her hip. It pulsed three times, each beat more powerful than the last. The power raced across the ground and continued traveling to sights unknown, carrying the tell-tale signs of the power of purity. Creatures, monsters and breeds far and wide perked up their heads as they felt the power of the Shikon no Tama jewel.

********__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__********

Hidden in the depth of the mountain unexplored by the human race a strong pulse of purity washed over the creatures hidden within. A monstrous growl rumbled through the rock foundation as a pair of red eyes blinked open. Long gleaming fangs reflected the dim sunlight as the beast woke up with a yawn and got to all four paws.

Besides him, a smaller canine got her own paws. Her paws were too large for her tiny body and she had not quite grown into her ears so they flopped at the corners, giving her an even younger appearance. Her long fluffy pelt was a light brown with streaks of white. Her own red eyes were a softer color compared to her companion. Joyful yelps escaped her as she bounced around the larger dog.

Yokais that were scattered about the mountain fell into a deep bow before the great inu yokai. Respectful yips, howls and roars shook the creatures' hiding place as they honored the most powerful demon of their race that had finally awoken again. With a rumbled, the two inu yokai started their hunt to trace the pulse of purity from which it came from.

**********__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**********

Inside a grim little shop, a mortician paused his dance. One, two, three pulses of pure power washed over him. His grip tightened on the skeleton as an impossibly wide grin stretched across his face. He started to dance once more, swinging his lovely lady around to a tune only he could hear. Bones rattled together with each step, adding more rhythm to his steps.

"My dear, I'll dance with you at least once."

**********__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**********

Perched on the roof of a house another man that felt the pulse of power. A frown marred his pretty face as he tilted his head to the side. He didn't care much for the power that he felt. No, he was more interested in the barely noticeable dark tinge that tainted that purity. His green-yellow eyes flashed behind red rimmed glasses as he turned to look to the east.

This was a darkness that seemed very familiar to him. "Bassy?"

**********__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**********

"Sebastian is unusually attached to this soul. No doubt because she is the last of her kind and craved by all."

"Craved even by yourself?"

"Craved by all." A monotone voice confirmed. "The power she holds is unmeasurable and it has finally awoken again. That is probably why Sebastian guards her as well as he does."

"Does he hold her as close as Ciel Phantomhive?"

"Even closer. If forced to choose between the two, I know that he would leave the boy behind for the girl."

"I want her then. I want to hold Sebastian's precious girl and watch him suffer. Claude, I order you to bring me Kagome Higurashi, alive."

"Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

><p>Leave me a review to keep me warm through the cold nights! I do do a lot of research into PTSD and mental conditions while writing this as well as rewatching key episodes to make sure I'm portraying the characters as well as I can. A lot of thought is put into each chapter so let me know how I'm doing! I also do have a soft spot for crazy, mentally unstable characters, so it's natural that I actually liked Alois and Claude in the series. I'm not a fan of the 2nd season but the character themselves were interesting and I'm hoping to put my own spin on the Spider Butler and the Trancy Household. I do have an ending planned already for this story and now it's just a matter of writing it all down. Like I said, this was a one-shot that just came alive and created it's own story. All well, I'm sure no one is truly complaining.<p>

**_I know a lot of criticism has been thrown at the second season._** I personally am one of those people who questioned it a lot and found it lacking a bit. However, we wouldn't have some of our great stories today unless those writers took a chance. I'm just asking that you give me a shot here at the Trancy household and hopefully I won't disappoint. _I am not pairing Kagome up with anyone from the Trancy household._ As always, you have offer advice and criticism in reviews and PMs.

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. Who is the strange inu yokai puppy? What was going on inside Kagome's mind when she realized the truth? Why did the Shikon No Tama jewel finally awaken? Will Sebastian alone be enough to defend Kagome from those who want the jewel?

_Edited & Updated January 1st, 2015_


	5. His Doll, Her Demon

Small reminder before you read this chapter, Sebastian is a _demon_. Demons are often associated with selfishness, arrogance, cunning and dominance. Even in the Kuroshitsuji anima/manga, you see scenarios where Sebastian is cruel. Inuyasha is _half-demon_, and still carries demon attitude and traits. It does not seem far-fetch to me that there would be time that they would cruel. Please try and remember that these are demons I am writing about.

I also have a teeny, tiny, small obsession with background characters. I really do. I love to think of what they do in their spare time and how they came to be how they are and also how they help the story-line. That may not make much sense to you now but it will as we continue this story.

_(If you squint your eyes and turn your head to the left, this may be seen as a semi-fluffy chapter. Just, squint really hard.)_

**_Disclaimer ~_**

I only own the plot. Kuroshitsuji and Inuyasha belong to other, better writers and I can only dream that someday I will be like them. For now, I only own the mistakes in this story and the small plot-line that slowly grew into a monster. Give your respects to the true writers instead of me.

* * *

><p>That night passed tensely for all in the Phantomhive household. Servants and animals felt the power crackling in the air around them and their instincts set them on guard. Each member was affected differently but only two knew of the true reason behind their unease and Sebastian and Pluto were in no mood to enlighten anyone else.<p>

Mey-Rin was laying on her bed in her own private room. Her glasses rested on the blanket, leaving her sharp hazel eyes free of the glassware. The young sniper was restless, unable to be still for very long without her muscle trembling, demanding that she move. After several failed tries at sleep, Mey-Rin finally sat up and reached into the nightstand by her bed. Two cold pistols warmed at her touch as she pulled them out. Moving robotically, the young sniper who pretended to be a maid, set about taking her guns apart and putting them back together. The click of metal against metal and the familiar scent of gunpowder danced in her nostrils and calmed her senses slightly.

In another room, a man was busying pacing the room. Often Baldroy would stop and run a hand through his golden locks, messing them up even more. A cigarette hung from his mouth and the cook didn't mind when the ash fell from the tip and burned a spot into the carpet. To be truthful his room was full of burned furniture but nobody cared as long as he kept the destruction to his room. With another weary sigh the war veteran went back to chewing the tip of his cigarette as he started to pace again.

In a room hidden by shadows but kept warmed for the guest was yet another servant. A body was laid on the warmest spot, letting his pets crawl over him. The heat of his body kept the snakes warm as they shamelessly snuggled closer to the man called Snake. His own golden eyes were staring unblinkingly at the roof as he felt the snakes slide across his own skin and scales. He listened to their whispers as they spoke of something strange. He could feel their worry and it only fueled his own tenseness.

"Strange things are coming, Emily says."

Under the night sky, resting in the open air was Finnian and Pluto. The gardener was currently cuddled into the side of the demon canine, his super-strong strength was being used to hold the dog down, making sure that Finny had a Plu-Plu to cuddle with during the cold night. The young boy was restless, tossing and turning in his sleep and not wanting to be alone. Whimpers escaped him as his hands dug into the ground and effortlessly ripped up the ground.

Pluto laid wrapped around the young human who always treated him well. He kept his breathing smooth and even to try and calm the boy but the human's dreams were filled with nightmares. Pluto moved his head to gaze at a single decorated window that he knew belonged to Sebastian, his adored master and the demon's Broken Doll. He knew the outpouring of power came from the human woman and a result of that power was the summoning of other being.

A vicious snarl escaped the dog as he turned to look once more towards the forest. There was a flash of silver hair and the sight of a cheshire grin. Wisely the Reaper stayed back, not wanting to entice Pluto into a chase that would just waste time and energy for them both. Undertaker had felt the familiar power of the Immortal Miko and had wanted to see if the demon had followed his advice and woken the Doll. Giggles escaped the mad man as he escaped back to his temporary home.

"Things are about to get interesting."

The final one made aware of the change of atmosphere was the famous butler himself. Sebastian stood by Ciel's bed, waiting for the young master to fall into a deep enough sleep that he could escape and go back to Kagome's side. The strong release of purity earlier had sent pleasurable shivers down his spine but Sebastian was too busy going over another case to find his way back to his personal rooms. The contract held him in place.

Once the young master fell into a dreamless sleep Sebastian knew he would have to set up precautions. Kagome's power had traveled far and wide, alerting many beasts to the power she held. She would be wanted by many again, most of which would want to take her by force and destroy what was left of her.

Sebastian wouldn't let them. Not when he was so close to the ending he wanted.

**********__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**********

_Time is nothing when you are asleep. A full night rest can feel like only seconds while seconds can signify several days passing. It means nothing to those who fall into slumber. Is this what she was in? A slumber of her own creation?_

_Not much mattered after the demon took her. She was safe, cared for and pampered. It was horrible. All she craved was death yet nothing she did provoked the beast into attacking her. Instead he would nurse her, treating her self-inflicted wounds and making sure she stayed healthy. She was forced to spend time in the sunlight, keeping her skin a beautiful golden color. He learned to cook her splendid meals that danced on her taste buds. It was heaven and yet, it was hell._

_She wanted to die, to join Inuyasha, Shippo and her unborn pups in the next world but this demon, this unnamed monster that kidnapped her, made her want to live. She could feel something tugging on her hips, trying to awaken her._

_'I don't want to awaken. It's peaceful here.'_

_Despite her fight, she would find herself sometimes awake and free of her flesh imprisonment. They were rare moments and Kagome couldn't decide if she treasured them or feared them. In the real world, her hurt and failures were apparent. In her dream world, she could float without pain. She was free of the past._

_The tugging in her hip was getting more persistent. It was trying to pull her free while shoving memories at her. She didn't want to face the past. Here, she is alone. There is no one to hurt her and no one to depend on her._

_A flash of Shippo came to mind. He was resting in her arms, trying to escape the evil man who tortured them but something was different this time. He didn't wear a wide grin and his tail was not fluffed in fear. No, his body was limp and where his head normally rested, was nothing but air and blood covering his shirt. His head had been taken before he joined her. He was never alive. His laughter and voice in that prison was just an illusion her mind created._

_'No! I don't want to remember. I didn't fail him.'_

_But the memory refused to fade. Another couple joined her vision. The monk and slayer were on the floor behind her headless son. The young woman was in pieces, like a broken toy while the monk was full of holes created by tentacles._

_'Why? Why do you torture me like this. It never happened! I'm safe here.'_

_Her hip pulsed once sending a punishable amount of agony through her mind. She wanted to scream but her voice was gone. What rested there? What had enough of its own mind to punish its host?_

_Her dead family faded. How much time has passed? Days? Seconds? Minutes? In this dream of darkness, there was no way to tell. Her mind was her friend and enemy is this slumber. She wanted to die. There was nothing to live for if she was too weak to defend her family._

The demon reached his hand out and stroked my cheek. His hand was bare this time and his skin was so soft. Nobody had touched me this sweetly in so long. His demonic red eyes were glowing and his skin was a fresh pink. He had just finished another contract and the devouring of the soul left him in a good mood. He was unnamed again, simply becoming My Demon. My eyes slipped shut as I leaned into his touch, wanting to prolong the contact.

"My sweet, Doll." Doll, the nickname he gave me. The name that slipped off his tongue sweetly as if it was the most precious thing. Like I was precious. "Come back to me."

No, the real world hurt. No matter how sweet My Demon was, he would soon leave. I let the darkness fall back over me as I faded back into my slumber.

_More time passed. She didn't want the demon to become connected to her. If Kagome had her wish, she would soon die. There was no need for the demon to suffer once her peaceful time came. She tried to stay asleep but the beat of the jewel hidden in her body would try to awaken her again. Kagome tried to resist but she failed at times._

He once told me that demon don't need rest. Sleep is a luxury that he didn't need so he was would stay awake to guard me. The nightmares, they were terrifying. I dreamed of cruel laughter, blood and my family. Some dreams were good ones, when we would camp under the stars and hunt for jewel shards. Those were the worst. To see them happy and living while knowing that I killed them. I would wake up crying, my fingers inflecting more wounds on my body.

My Demon was there. He would wrap his arms around me and hold me close, letting my tears soak into his clothing and my broken sobs to be heard. It hurt. It hurt so much. His warmth chased away the dreams though. I snuggled closer to the demon, stealing his warmth and strength.

"It's all a dream. I'll protect you." His deep voice vibrated in his chest and I found myself leaning my ear closer to his chest to feel the vibrations on my cheek and ear. "I won't let you hurt again."

_When she fell back to sleep, the dark slumber took her again. She waited this time though. Kagome knew the jewel would force her awake again. It was more powerful than she was. The intervals between her awakenings were becoming shorter as the jewel grew more forceful. It wanted something from her but Kagome didn't care enough to question it._

It was a new contract. I caught sight of his ungloved hand, where a bright pentagram shined again. It was beautiful in a haunting way. In his hands were three fur bundles, which he was trying to hide in his closest. The smallest furball managed to escape him and raced up to me. I didn't react, didn't acknowledge its existence but the kitten was persistent.

It used its tiny claws to grip my dress and haul her body up. Finding its way into my lap, the calico kitten sat down and gave a persistent meow. She was mostly black with small patches of caramel brown and pure white. Her large amber eyes looked up at me, begging for attention.

She looked broken. Her patches looked like someone took several different cats and put her back together again. Yet her innocence shined brightly in her young eyes. I wish I could look like her. Broken but whole. Stitched together but innocent.

"She seems to like you." Not even the Demon's voice could pull my attention away from the kitten. A small smile danced on my lips as the kitten started to purr as it rubbed across my stomach.

_The darkness only lasted as long as a blink this time. So short, not nearly long enough. The jewel awakened her again, clearing her eyes momentarily._

Where was I? It was a room with only one window. The furniture was bolted to the floor and all the lights were off. It looked like an elegant panic room. Without warning the window was blown apart and several men raced in.

They barely took a step before the main door was open and a blonde man and a red-haired woman raced in. The woman was in a maid outfit but there was a pistol in each hand. She pulled the trigger twice and two men fell to the floor. She continued to shoot as the man raced up to me and scooped me up.

It felt wrong through. A heart beat within his chest and he held me too tightly. The smell of cigarettes clung to his clothes, which looked oddly like a cook's outfit. This wasn't My Demon. Tears fell from my eyes as I realized that My Demon was not there to protect me. I wanted him, not this strange man.

There was a rush of air and the shifting of bodies. I was passed from man to demon. Sebastian held me close as I tried to snuggle deeper into his chest to avoid the sound of destruction and the smell of blood. Calmly, Sebastian placed his hand on the back of my head and pushed my face into his chest, blocking me from the horrors of the world.

"It'll be over soon. They can't hurt you."

_When Kagome thought really hard about it she knew that the Demon cared for her. He often tried to coax her into remembering his many names. He was a demon though and there were some times that pain had been inflected. Despite it all, he never tried to kill her and he always bandaged her up afterward._

A warm rag wiped over my bleeding lips, swiping away the blood that had collected there. He had been silent since the hit and I was afraid to move and anger him again. In a way, I knew that I had messed up. The Demon had made it very clear that I was not to attempt to take my life in any way. Enticing the murderers to target me did go against his rules and caused him to shed unnecessary blood. His eyes were still glowing that demonic red that signified that his beast was close to the surface.

"I am sorry for losing my temper." I didn't respond, afraid to anger him again. "I don't want you to fear me but I can not allow you to chase this dark fantasy. If you will not learn with gentleness then I must take a stronger approach."

It wasn't normally hard to remember that he was a demon. After all, he had lived years beside me without aging a day. I had seen him create objects from scratch, manipulate fire and even pick up things that would crush a normal mortal. Just this evening I watched as his body was riddled with bullets and he still walked away unharmed.

I had seen many subduing situations while living with the wolf demons. Males dominated and females were submissive. It was simple and never had I ever had a problem with the way of demons. Even my dear Inuyasha had been forceful at times while leading his pack and teaching me how to be an Alpha Female.

I knew it was natural behavior. Death had been within my reach today. So close and the Demon barely saved me in time. Knife wounds decorated my skin and body from my brush with death and scars would be unavoidable. Punishment was in order for disobeying his one rule and a smack to the lips for my lies was an easy punishment compared to the many I had seen.

It was not his fault that his rage fueled his strength. Humans were naturally the weaker species. I was fragile compared to him. He had apologized many times and was helping to wipe away the blood but I didn't move.

There was no warning for what he had plan. One second he was cleaning my cut with the rag and then he leaned forward. I didn't even have time to respond before his lips firmly brushed against my injury. His tongue peeked out and collected my fallen blood. Just as quickly, My Demon pulled back with a satisfied grin.

It was cold. It was wet. It was a kiss from a demon and yet, even in my doll-like slumber, I couldn't stop the blush that appeared on my cheeks. I didn't question why his kiss made me feel warm or why I wanted him to do it again. I didn't want to face the world still so I did what I do best. I retreated back into my mind and let the darkness take me.

_The darkness had a flimsy hold on her. It was growing weaker as time passed by. Her memories were fighting to be seen and Kagome was fighting to continue to escape them. With a harsh yank, the jewel made her awaken once again._

I was dancing. This time I remembered so much more. I knew where I was and the current name of My Demon. Sebastian was swaying from side to side, holding me close in a elegant dance. My kitten, now a grown cat and the only feline to still stay within the mansion, was prancing around their twirling legs, joining in the dance.

"What kind of butler would I be if I couldn't teach you to dance?" His crimson eyes were not me but behind me, watching the boy that sat there. "It is simple enough, even Kagome can do it."

With an elegant flourish, Sebastian lead me to a nearby chair and let me sit down. He held one of my hands hostage so he could bow and bring my hand to his lip. The warm brush of his lips sent heat down my spine but I remained expressionless. With care, Sebastian laid my hand on my lap and stepped back.

My unnamed cat leaped up and curled in my lap as I watched Sebastian approach the boy. After a bit of arguing the demon dressed as a butler manage to convince the boy to dance. I watched as the two did a weird dance that mimicked the one I was just in.

It was amusing to watch.

_She had once tried to dance with Inuyasha. He was not a patient person though and he would often mess up as he attempted to speed up the steps. It was funny. He tried to dance like he fought. Fast, powerful and with ease. He never did learn to slow down._

_A flash of blood and limbs rushed forward. Long white hair now stained red laid on the floor. His adored white ears were gone, torn off in the battle. His blood stained claws were reaching for her in remembrance of his last moments. He had sacrificed his life to try and free her._

_'No! I don't want to remember! Why must you hurt me?'_

_The jewel never spoke but it gave a stronger pulse of pain through her. Kagome tried to nestle deeper into the slumber she once loved but it escaped her now. She couldn't fall deep enough. Her eyes were still clouded but they were no longer close._

I looked up from the chess set to see him. Black hair that match my own hair and Yasha's human hair. It was beautiful. The one eye I could see was so bright. Such a dazzling blue that reminded me of the Higurashi bloodlines. I wished I could see his father's ears but they weren't there. Confusion settled in my mind as I reached out to caress the top of his head.

"Pup, what happened to your ears?" How come my puppy didn't have the fluffy black ears that he was born with?

_A flash of blood. A young fetus dropped in her lap as the second life inside her struggle harshly to be free. She wanted to help but the darkness was coming again. She held her daughter close as she felt her son's struggles growing weaker and weaker. She didn't want to face the truth. Denial was such a beautiful thing. She let her memories drop and faded back into the shadows she cherished._

In my heart I knew that it wasn't really him. Inuyasha never had a full canine form but my heart wanted my protector back and therefore, my clouded eyes saw Inuyasha. I tried to defend him against the dark aura that was approaching us but my power wasn't enough. His own dark energy subdued me.

When I awoke again, I tried to fight him. I tried to get free so I could help free Inuyasha. I ignore the little voice inside my head that wanted to point out that this dark aura was familiar to me. It wasn't the hanyou who tortured and imprisoned me. This one was caring, more gentle but what I wanted was the white canine who made me think of Inuyasha.

My self illusion was broken though when My Demon let me see him up close. His eyes, they were wrong. They were not my beautiful golden that reminded me of sunflowers and the sunrise. They were red. Like the fallen blood that stained my heart and hands.

"Not right. Not red." No, his eyes were wrong. There was no golden light or the blue that was seen even in his demon form. It was wrong.

"_Pluto_, is not a hanyou."

Pluto. Like the ninth planet. It was not noble or demonic. It was not even Japanese. It was not a name that Inuyasha would take, not even in another life. Where was he? I called for him. Only death would stop him from appearing to save me. It took death last time to stop him. He was back though. He would come, I was sure.

"Dead."

No, no that wasn't right. It was wrong. Memories danced behind me eyes even as I tried to deny it. Blood. Torn ears. Blood-stained hair and a dying snarl. One simple hand reaching out to protect me . . . only to fail.

If this wasn't Inuyasha then maybe it was Sesshomaru. Maybe he heard of my wish and decided to kill the human that dare pollute his bloodlines? My fingers combed through the fur, trying to find the famous stripes and moon. Was it buried under his fur? I couldn't find them. Not even on the fresh pink skin.

"Gone."

_Memories were dancing faster. They appeared, faded and reappeared. Like a carousel she was forced to face the truth. Miroku, Sango and Shippo died at the hands of Naraku. Inuyasha was the last to fall and he fought death every inch of the way._

_Even those who saved her, failed her. Her unborn pups, the lives that her family died for, were literately ripped away from her. They died before even knowing life and it was all because she was human. Kouga and Sesshomaru failed to protect them. Naraku died after her pups' lives were sacrificed. Sesshomaru abandoned her soon afterwards and even Kouga fell victim to death, leaving her to strangers._

"But I'm still alive. How could the Kami be so evil?"

He was warm. He let me cry and held me close. He was always there for me. He was My Demon and I was His Doll. He was there for me even when I was not there for myself. Why? Why would he put in the energy into defending and guarding me if I was so broken?

"I'll put you together again. I'll stay by your side."

_Those words were enough. The jewel pulsed three times. On the first pulse, Kagome became aware. On the second pulse, her lovely darkness started to crack. On the third pulse, her illusion shattered._

_Kagome gave a choked gasp as her eyelids pulled back. Warm sunlight kissed her eyes as the jewel forced Kagome to live and awaken. The doll had finally become animated once more._

**********__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**********

The morning sunlight danced upon Kagome's skin. Everything felt different to her. It was new. The room around her was lovely. Pillows decorated the floor and bookshelves dominated two of the walls. The young woman was cuddled into a window that overlooked the room. In the center of the chamber was a table with two chairs. On that table, a scattered chess set was still present.

Kagome blinked twice, trying to remember. She had seen this room before. She had played with that chess set before. How much time had passed? Where was Sebastian? Kagome didn't want to stay here. She was alone and exposed in an unclear time-line. She wanted Sebastian. Sebastian always protect her, guided her and cared for her.

With trembling limbs, Kagome got to her feet. Her body protested at the movement, unused to supporting her weight on her own. With more time than Kagome liked to admit, she managed to cross the room and open the door. The feat of pulling open the door almost made her collapse but she was stubborn and she forced herself to stay on her feet.

She walked slowly through the long hallway, sometimes leaning against the wall when she grew too weak. This hallway seemed endless to her and her body. One turn left. Two turns rights. Kagome had thought she was lost and was about to give up when the hallway before her opened up in a flash of light.

She was looking at a large balcony that had a set of stairs on each end and overlooked two large doors. Elegant carpeting ran under her bare feet and bright sunlight filtered in through the many windows. Kagome only managed a few more steps before she collapsed in the center of the balcony.

She was tired. What little muscles she had trembled in protest of so much movements. She didn't know if she honestly walked a long way or just down a short hallway but to her, it felt like she had just swam across the ocean without pause. Her eyes were drooping slightly as fatigue settled in.

"Kagome?"

The animated doll lifted her head as her name caught her attention. Standing before her was a maid with cherry colored hair and thick glasses. She looked faintly familiar but Kagome's mind was too tired to actually figure it out. Unsure if the woman wanted her attention or was asking if that was her name, Kagome simply nodded her head. The maid gave a gasp and leaped back in surprise.

"Bard!" The maid hollered. Instantly a young man appeared behind her, the smell of smoke clinging to his clothes. Kagome gave a whimper and moved her legs to feebly protect herself. "Go get Sebastian, quickly."

She didn't know these people. They were strangers to her. Her hip pulsed as the jewel within her reacted to her fear. Purification energy shot out, making the humans unknowingly take a step back from her.

She didn't notice when the man left. Her eyes were trained on the maid, who was now kneeling down and trying to coax Kagome to relax. Kagome's fear made her defensive which caused her to glare back at the maid, silently daring her to approach.

She sensed his aura before he appeared. Darkness rose up to greet her shyly, as if afraid to scare her away. Her purity faltered as their energy briefly met in greeting before Kagome's power ran weak and retreated back inside her.

Another second and Kagome was no longer on the floor. She was sitting in someone's lap with his arms wrapped securely around her. The first thing she noticed was the impressive suit her demon wore. The second thing she noticed was that the strange man and woman were gone, so this tender moment went unnoticed by all but her. The last thing she noticed was the soft rumbling that shook her back. Purring?

Her throat was still sore but Kagome managed a squeal of happiness. She turned around so she could face Sebastian, her eyes lit up with joy. Glowing crimson eyes greeted her and a seductive smile danced on his lips. He leaned down to brush his lips against Kagome's forehead.

"My Demon."

"My Doll."

* * *

><p>To those who might be confused. The slumber is really expressionless and difficult to convey into words but I wanted to show her memories and what she remembers and experiences. Therefore you are meant to be a viewer to the slumber but experience the memories with her (like you got sucked into them with Kagome). It's a new writing style that I struggled with. How do you think I did?<p>

Interesting fact, this is where I originally planned to end this story. I never meant for it to grow into the monster it is today. When I showed my sister, who has been a faithful and supporting reader of mine, she turned to me and said "Really? That's where you want to end it? There's so much you can do with this. I expected more from you." Her lovely words are what guaranteed that _you will get a chapter next week_ along with answers to the questions you may have.

As always, leave me a review. They let me know this story is liked and where I can improve. A small secret, the more reviews I get the more I want to write, which means faster/more chapters for you.

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. When will Claude make his move? How will the world change in Kagome's eyes now that she's awake? How will Kagome affect the other characters? If you battle a corset, if there a chance of you ever winning?

_Edited & Updated January 2nd, 2015_


	6. Stepping Stones

Welcome back! You can't see me but right now, I'm a bouncing ball of joy. Why? Simple. I want you to take a moment and go search through the Inuyasha, Kuroshitsuji crossovers. Have the filters match Reviews, Ratings : All, English and then Kagome. Scroll near the bottom. See it? Yup! That's my story on the first page! _And it's all because of my beautiful, wonderful reviewers._ It's a small achievement I know but this is my first serious story that I've spending working on and I never thought I would make it this fair. You guys also made it possible for my story to be on the front page. Thank you all!

_**Disclaimer ~**_

I don't own the original story line to either the Inuyasha manga or anime. I also don't own the Kuroshitsuji anime or manga. I do highly respect the original authors of these stories and I bow in respect to them (as should you). I do own this fanfiction though and a muse who has been keeping me awake for nights just so I can write. I also own any mistakes you may spot and point out but I can fix those so don't be shy about telling me about them.

* * *

><p>The first day was tense and full of silence. Sebastian kept his Doll away from the others, dedicating his day to properly caring for her. He was never far from her, his crimson demon eyes always watching her. Kagome noticed that a smile had stayed on his lips ever since she had called him 'My Demon' and it made him look more dashing.<p>

Instead Sebastian fed her and cared for her. His hands were chaste but firm as he checked her muscle tone and for any injuries that she may have gained from her brief journey. Afterwards, the demon lightly scolded her for attempting to travel after so long of being still.

Kagome took a small sip from the glass of water that Sebastian had provided for her. Her eyes were clear and sadness traced in them. "How long has it been? How much time has passed?"

She watched as Sebastian hesitated, clearly unsure if he should answer or not. "After tracing some of the legends of the Shikon no Tama jewel, I believe that about three hundred years have passed."

"So . . . much . . . time." Her sadness could be seen in her eyes and heard in the cracking of her voice. Her grip on the glass tightened as she struggled to hold back the tears.

It was so much different this time. There was no well that connected the past to her present. She didn't even know where the well would be or if it even worked anymore. There was no jumping in and out of time. She could never return to the past and she couldn't jump to the future. No, instead she would have to wait patiently for her time to come. She would have to experience two hundred more years before she could see her family again. Without the well, the amount of time before her, and behind her, now seemed daunting.

"Why did you keep me?" She had to know. "Why did you not kill me?"

Cautiously Sebastian approached her. She didn't flinch, didn't move away from him so he took that as a good sign. Like he done so many times before, Sebastian reached out a gloved hand and cupped her cheek. With a little coaxing he managed to lift Kagome's head so her watery blue eyes would look at him.

"Fifty years is a long time to stay with someone you don't mean to keep." That was the only answer he gave her and Kagome didn't have the energy to push for more.

She spent the rest of the day sleeping. Sebastian would leave at times but every time he returned, he would wake her and make her answer a simple question. "What time of day is it?" or "What is my name?" were the most common questions that she awoke too. Kagome was touched that the demon cared enough to check on her, making sure she didn't fall back into the hibernation sleep she had been in.

Late that first night, Sebastian returned to his room and sat by her slumbering form. He watched her intently, counting each breath she took. Being the butler and demon that he was, Sebastian noticed that this sleep was different from her past ones. She wasn't very comfortable as she tossed and turned throughout the night. Sometimes she could sigh and other times she would whimper and cuddle closer to the pillows by her face. It was a natural human's sleep, not the sleep of a Doll.

_'My Demon.' _Her sweet voice danced in his mind.

As the night progressed Sebastian had time to think and dwell. If he had to guess, and rarely was Sebastian wrong, he would say that the pulse of the Shikon no Tama he felt last night was responsible for bringing his Doll to life. Even now he could sense the jewel as it lapped against his energy, taunting it to attack so it had a reason to defend. He was pleased to learn that Kagome unconsciously kept a tight hold on the jewel, keeping it from immediately purifying the closest demon. He needed time to convince Kagome to join him, to become the Demon's Bride before the jewel gained more power.

He needed time to heal her too. To ease her fears or else she would not live very long in Hell. The darkness of his native home would crush anything that didn't fully embrace it. Fear was a weakness that demons would not allow to linger for long.

So much time had passed for her. A normal human being would have been crushed by the thought that they had lived over three hundred years but Kagome only held acceptance and sadness. Sebastian had sensed her fear earlier too when he had first come upon her. Mey-Rin and Baldroy had done nothing wrong but to her, they were strangers and she had feared them. She still had to heal before she was considered fixed.

The second day passed much the same. Sebastian allowed Kagome to move around the room but she was not allowed to leave it yet. He brought her drinks through out the day and a meal at morning, noon and evening. Her throat was slowly growing stronger, allowing her to speak several sentences at once. Every time her demon came into the room, she never failed to greet him softly with her own pet name.

"Hello again, My Demon." Her quiet voice would speak and Sebastian's steps would suddenly have more bounce in them.

On the third day he deemed her healthy enough to try walking around the mansion. Sebastian had also decided that it would be okay to introduce Kagome to the other staff members in an effort to reduce her fears of the other beings she could sense within the home. He gently brought her to the sitting room, making sure she was comfortable before summoning the staff.

Four humans stood before her seated figure. Each held their own expression as both sides openly stared and studied each other. Sebastian stood behind his Doll, acting as a protective shadow. With an monotonous voice he started to introduce the staff.

"I want you all to meet Kagome. Kagome, I would like you to meet the staff of the Phantomhive manor."

"Mey-Rin is our maid." The woman Kagome had met before fell into a bow. Kagome could tell from her features that she was not Japanese so the bow was most likely out of respect for Kagome's Japanese heritage. She seemed innocent enough but Kagome was not fooled. She could sense the blood that briefly stained the edges of her aura. This woman had killed before and she was a warrior because of it.

"The cook of the mansion is Baldroy." The young man who Mey-Rin had summoned earlier took a step forward. A cigarette hung from his lips and it helped to hide the self-assured grin he wore. Bravely he reached a hand out but Kagome only looked at it, unsure what he wanted from her. After a few seconds the cook let his hand dropped and he took a large step back.

"Finnian is the gardener." Kagome tilted her head to the left as she watched the bouncing boy. He didn't seem harmful but there was something about his eyes that made Kagome feel empathy for him. He was a ball of energy, his aura crackling in excitement at finally meeting Kagome but the dark protector behind her wisely kept him away.

"Finally, Snake is the Phantomhive footman." Now this man, Kagome found interesting. Her jewel-like eyes lingered on him as he stood enigmatically before her, analyzing her as she ran her eyes over the pale skin, scales and golden eyes. What was interesting was the little bit of demonic blood that lurked in his body. It was diluted, barely noticeable to anyone but her but it peeked her interest. She dipped her head in respect to the man, surprising everyone around her.

Her vision flickered, causing the scene before her to change. The four before her change, merging past and present. Instead of seeing Mey-Rin, the maid who had a warrior's aura, she saw Sango standing proud before her. Baldory was replaced with Miroku, sharing the same confident but innocent smile. The bouncing boy of energy, Finnian, change and became smaller with a little tail, becoming Shippo. Snake's ears change, changing to have sharp tips and his hair grew, falling to his waist. He looked like Sesshomaru with the same unreadable expression.

Kagome blinked twice, forcing the vision to flicker and finally fade away to reality. The damage was done though and the misery wretched itself into her heart. Tears collected in her eyes as her heart thumped painfully inside her. The jewel inside her warmed up, trying to soothe its mistress but nothing could stop the tears.

Sebastian gave the group a curt dismissal, sending three of them racing away. Most didn't want to stay there and upset Kagome anymore so they exited swiftly but Snake lingered in the doorway, his golden eyes flickering uncertainty as he gazed at Kagome's hip. Could the little bit of demon blood he has sense the jewel? Kagome continued to cry as Sebastian glared at the snake-man, prepared to defend his Doll if the jewel enticed him. It was unnecessary though as Snake soon left the room.

Sebastian didn't question what triggered the tears. He just laid his gloved palm on her shoulder, letting her cry. The jewel warmed up inside her, sending comfort and strength through Kagome but not letting her escape reality. After her tears had run dry, the demon decided that it was enough exposure to the outside world. He swiftly picked her up and took her back to their room, where she stayed for the remainder of the third day.

On the fourth day, Ciel learned that Kagome was awake and he was mad that she had met his staff before him. He commanded Sebastian to bring him the girl so they could properly meet. Kagome was naturally nervous and she couldn't sit still as Sebastian strode around their room, collecting different dress items he said she would need before meeting Ciel.

"This boy, he is who you are contracted too?"

"Yes." Sebastian answered simply.

Kagome watched as clothes piled up on the bed. Kagome liked to think she was good at history. After all, she lived through a large chunk of Japan's past and she use to get high grades in History class when she was in school. She recognized these types of clothing and the sight of the corset only confirmed it as well as shooting fear down her spine. She was living in the Victorian-era.

"I don't want to wear that."

"It is proper fashion. A lady must wear this."

"Corsets are evil." Kagome said with firm conviction.

"I will help you dress if you want. It wouldn't be the first time."

Kagome's cheek turned a bright red as she was reminded that this demon had been caring for her for decades. This including bathing and dressing her. She didn't remember much from her self induced slumber. Sometimes she could remember the warm feeling of his hand along her bare skin or his concern questioning on if the water was too hot for her. It wasn't much but it made her embarrass to know she was touched but unaware of it. Even more so when a small part of her didn't mind.

"I'm sure I can dress myself. Just turn around and tell me what to do." Kagome insisted quietly. She was proud that her throat was slowly strengthening as time passed. She was now able to have full conversations though they made her weak and quiet.

Sebastian smirked but he humored the woman and turned his back to her. He could hear the rustle of cloth as she undressed and sorted through the cloths he had set out for her. Sebastian couldn't help but turn his head a bit, catching a glimpse of womanly curves and golden skin. It was nothing he hadn't seen before but the thrill of a predator teasing its prey didn't escape even him.

"You need to first put on the drawers and chemise." There was a few seconds as Kagome tried to find the right pieces. "They are the peach colored pieces."

Once the rustle died down, Sebastian continued his instructions. "Next, put on the corset. You may need some assistance to pull the strings tight to make sure your figure shows in the dress."

"No, I got it." He could smell the lie that tainted her scent. He let her struggle a bit, listening to her huff and puff. As time passed by Sebastian grew more amused and Kagome grew more angry. She started to quietly cuss out the cloth, forgetting that Sebastian could hear every word.

_Rip!_

"Demon?" Kagome whispered shyly.

"Sebastian," the demon corrected sternly. He soon wanted to take Kagome into public areas with him and the young lord, so she had to get out of the habit of calling him demon.

"Sebastian," Kagome nodded in acceptance of the new name, "I may need some help. I may have destroyed this corset and I think it won this battle."

"They normally do." Amusement was in Sebastian voice as he turned around and approached his Doll. Kagome obediently got to her feet and turned her back so Sebastian could reach the strings behind her and the long tear along the side. Softly he ran his hand along the cloth while releasing a bit of his energy. Demonic energy crackled and danced along Kagome's skin as he repaired the corset to its original state. A shiver rolled continuously down Kagome's spine until Sebastian pulled back to study his work.

The corset looked brand new but what pleased Sebastian was the new hitch in Kagome's voice from his touch. Without a comment, he gathered the strings and started to tug on the threads, slowly tightening the cloth around her. He watched as Kagome's posture grew more strict and her breaths started to become labor. This time it was due to her outfit and not Sebastian's touch.

Sebastian had never seen the use of putting Kagome in a corset before, not even now when they were fashionable. He had always feared that she would have been uncomfortable and since she didn't leave the manor, there was no use putting her in proper clothes. The other members of the Phantomhive household rarely saw her too so they didn't care how she dressed. It was only now that she would been meeting the Lord of the manor and strangers would see her that she would need to represent Sebastian and Ciel.

Sebastian gave a final tug, hearing his Doll's breath catch. With a twirl of his fingers the threads were tied and her curves were apparent. He listened in concern as Kagome's breaths became labored as she tried to adjust to the tight cloth. "I've heard it gets easier." Sebastian tried to offer comfort. "I wouldn't know myself but I'm sure My Lord would be able to sympathize with you."

"Ciel?" Kagome squeaked in surprise. "Why would he be wearing a corset?"

A seductive smile pulled at the corner of his lips and humor twinkled in his eyes. "Just ask him about it."

************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__************

Kagome nervously twirled her long skirt in her hands. It pulled the cloth up, unknowingly flashing her legs indecently at the young earl. Ciel was sitting behind his desk, his chin resting in one palm as his single blue eye watched her carefully. He appeared emotionless, maybe even bored but Kagome wasn't fooled. She had a lot of experience reading other's faces.

"You have a lovely home." Kagome spoke quietly when she could no longer handle the silence. "I want to thank you for sharing it with me."

Ciel's lips twitched as he suppressed his smile. "It is all thanks to Sebastian that the manor is standing. I'm sure the others would have destroyed it by now without him. As for sharing my home for with, it was part of the contract. Sebastian was insistent that I allow you to stay."

"Either way, I must thank you."

They lapsed into more silence. The boy seemed comfortable studying her but Kagome only felt more nervous. She shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she waited. The jewel again reacted because of its mistress and send a calming pulse through Kagome, briefly intensifying her senses.

The boy aura rushed to greet her like a lost puppy looking for help. Revenge, grief and determination colored most of his aura, giving it a sharp but powerful touch. Hidden in the deep center of the aura was a tiny shard of innocence and hope. It was fighting hard, like a star fighting the morning sun. At the edges of the aura a familiar darkness lurked and tangle, coaxing the destruction of the last of the innocence. So this was what a contracted human felt like.

After a few minutes Ciel smile and gesture with his chin towards a chess set that rested in front of him on the desk. "Would you like to play a game with me, Kagome?"

Kagome nodded and shyly stepped forward. A low rumble echoed through the room, a sign that Sebastian was pleased that his Lord and his Doll were getting along. He watched for a little bit, woman and boy having a strategical battle with the glass pieces. He watched Kagome's strategy, impressed when she avoided taking unnecessary pieces and keeping her goal on only the King. At the end of the match Kagome's side had taken only three pawns before it checked Ciel's king.

Ciel immediately demanded a rematch, which Kagome granted. Sebastian left to check on the others of the household and to fix whatever mess they were in. That day Sebastian let his Master slip out of his duties and let him play different board games with Kagome. When night came, Sebastian helped Ciel to bed and stayed by his side until he fell asleep. Afterwards he went and laid with his Doll, who had waited to fall asleep until he got back.

As Kagome slipped under the covers, wearing only a flimsy nightgown she asked one question. "Sebastian, would you wait for me if the darkness takes me again? I don't want to be alone."

"I'll stay with you, always My Doll."

Over the next couple of days, the household fell into a new routine. Kagome moved effortlessly into their odd bunch group as her strength returned. After a few days she was able to cross the mansion and would only become a little fatigue. This was helpful as she helped to keep an eye on Baldroy and Mey-Rin. She corrected the maid when cleaning supplies were mixed up and Baldroy didn't dare use any explosives as long as she was nearby.

She could only spot Finny through the large windows, watching as he gardened the land. Sebastian had not imposed many rules on her but one clear rule he had was to _not_ go outside. She was to stay within the manor and not leave for any reason. Kagome didn't mind. If she was inside, Sebastian could protect her. Outside, there were too many unknowns.

She didn't see Snake around much but she did often see his pets. Once, a large boa had been hanging from the chandelier, its small black eyes watching her curiously. She had even found some in the potted plants and once, a little one was curled under the rug, trying to follow her stealthily. She often tried to coax them forward so she could touch them but they stayed back, just watching her.

Most of the time Kagome spent with Ciel. She would play his games with him and share the delicious meals that Sebastian made them. Even during schooling or when Ciel had guest, Kagome was usually seen in the same room. She stayed silent, rarely speaking unless spoken too. She could tell Sebastian was proud of her as she pretended to be a high-born lady friend of Ciel's. Visitors would always try to ask her questions but she stayed silent, letting Ciel or Sebastian answer for her.

Rumors went wild as the nobles gossiped amongst themselves. She was a Ciel's older sister. People gossiped that she might be a mysterious aunt of his. Other thought that she was Sebastian's wife who had been hidden away from public until now. Some of the darker rumors were the most interesting. She was Ciel's concubine, provided to him by Sebastian. Others said she was a woman of interest that the Queen wanted him to watch. No matter what rumor they believed, everyone wanted a glimpse of the Woman Who Came from the Shadows.

Inside the manor, things were changing due to Kagome. Unknowingly, her presence was affecting everyone she came in contract with. The humans were being more careful with her around, resulting in less mistakes. Even Pluto had reduced the number of fires he would start outside so to not feel Kagome's upset aura from inside. The two most affected though were Snake and Ciel.

Snake avoided the animated Doll since he feared her a bit. Dolls were not meant to be alive. They were meant to stay frozen and pretty but Kagome, the human doll, had come to life and something didn't sit well with Snake and his friends. His snakes were watching her, trying to figure out what made her so special but not even they could figure it out. All the snakes and Snake himself could taste the sharp twinge of her scent. It was refreshing and sweet, soothing and strengthening him inside and out. It made him want to be around her, to protect the strange woman for no reason other than because he could. That was why he stayed away. She was an unknown that made him react for no reason and snakes didn't like what they could not make sense of.

Ciel's affect was unseen to all but Sebastian, Kagome and himself. Though Ciel did not know why, he started to notice odd things about himself. He found himself speaking softer to Kagome, often indulging in her mind games and letting her win games he could easily beat her at. His commands to Sebastian were weaker as he was reluctant to use them now. Sebastian, even when given an order, was slower to respond and Ciel could see hesitation in his eyes. The final difference was the most concerning.

_His contract was fading._

Every night he would take time to remove his eye patch and gaze into a mirror, staring at the purple mark that marred his eye. It reminded him of his revenge. It reminded him of what drove him to wake up in the morning and continue his duties as the head of Phantomhive. Recently though, he noticed the difference. The purple of his eye was weaker, the blue of his natural eye color shining through in patches. The mark had lost its hellish glow and was now like a dying ember in a pit. The mark of the pentagram itself was transparent in some areas while others were still seen boldly. It scared him but Sebastian had not mentioned anything, so Ciel simply kept his eye covered, even when around Sebastian and continued with his life like nothing was changing. Maybe it was a sign that the time for the consumption of his soul was near?

Kagome peeked over her book as she felt the jewel. Ciel was busying going over paperwork, leaving her to read her history books in peace while Sebastian was off doing what demon-butler things he did during the day. Again the jewel gave a small pulse, washing over the small office that she and Ciel were in. She watched as another part of Sebastian's darkness cracked and fell from Ciel's aura, giving the innocence a little more breathing room. She didn't mean to destroy the contract but she couldn't figure out how to stop the jewel when it started to react on its own just a day after she met Ciel. Several times a day now it would send out a small, weak pulse as it attempted to destroy the contract the boy was in and Kagome could only watch as she struggled to control it.

On the inside, Kagome was afraid. Would Sebastian be mad? Was he planning on punishing her? Voodoo, her now named calico, gave a purr and head butted her legs. Ciel glared at the feline as Kagome scooped up the cat and moved to the other side of the room. On the second day of spending time together Ciel had warned Kagome about his allergies so she tried to keep her furry shadow away from him.

Sebastian strolled into the room without warning, as was his habit. He was holding a silver tray with a single cream envelope on it. Ciel immediately sat up straighter and looked towards the tray. Sebastian lowered it so the young boy could reach and pick it up. Calmly Ciel took a sip of tea before opening the envelope and pulling out the letter inside.

"It is a letter of invitation to a ball that will be held at the Trancy residence." Sebastian explained quietly.

"Interesting," Ciel mused as he scanned the handwriting. Upon reaching the bottom, he gave a deep frown. "I can not read the bottom."

Kagome watched as Sebastian leaned over Ciel's shoulder, his own red eyes narrowed in some dark emotion. "No you would not be able too. No mortal can read this language since it is the tongue of demons."

"Well? What does it say?"

"It simply says that _all_ from the Phantomhive manor are expected to be there, including Kagome."

* * *

><p>Not gonna lie, I am not too happy about this chapter. I've rewritten it many times though (which is why it's slightly late) and this is the best version. I just need a stepping stonechapter to get to my plotline which will involve many other characters that I have hinted at. If you look carefully though, there is a lot of symbolism and foreshadowing done in this chapter that I will need/use later on. I know many of you want Kagome to be bad-ass again but realistically, she has to heal first and find a reason to be that bad-ass. Remember, I originally wrote her mentally damaged (hence 'Broken Doll') and while I want her bad-ass too now, I need to keep my writing as realistic as possible. _I will not have her completely helpless forever though._ This story is about healing as much as it is about demons.

Due to the choppiness of this chapter, I have a deal for my reviewers. I already have the next chapter written out and it is a much better one in my eyes to leave you with for a week than this one. Instead of updating in a week like usual,_** I will update once I get 10 reviews**_ for this chapter.

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. What costume shall I put Kagome in? What characters shall Kagome meet at the Trancy ball? Is Kagome's flashbacks a threat to her already fragile mental health? What kind of snake breeds does Snake truly own?

_Edited & Updated January 3rd, 2015_


	7. Serpent's Dance

You guys are just too awesome! Less than 24 hours and I got my required ten reviews. Actually, I think I got to my goal within 12 hours. Well, I am a woman of my word. Here is the next chapter. After this we will return to our regular update schedule so I'll see you all again in a week or a week and a half. Fair warning, due to putting this chapter up so fast, I did a very fast look-over for errors and mistakes. They probably slipped through the cracks but if you point them out, I'll edit it and make it better!

**_Disclaimer ~_**

I am thankful for fanfiction and the chance to write this crossover but I do not own the manga or anime to Inuyasha or Kuroshitsuji. They belong to their rightful owners, which is not me. I do not even own a beta since my muse is temperamental and refuses to play nice with others. So let us all take a moment and bow our heads to the respectful owners that I dream of being like in the future.

* * *

><p>The day of the ball, Kagome could be found in a different, strange room. She was seated before a large vanity, with her back to it, as she watched a joyful bundle of blonde energy bounce around the room. Different costumes, accessories and dresses were being thrown about as she searched for the perfect outfit for Kagome. She didn't know who Elizabeth was, having just met her today but Kagome found it was hard to frown with her around.<p>

"I've heard you like the color green." Her gentle voice could be heard from behind another pile of clothes. Seriously? How much clothes did one girl need? "Would you like to make your first public appearance in green?"

Green. The color of life. New life, blooming plants and her old life. Such a soft, gentle color. It sent such pleasant, torturous memories through her mind. This was a different life, a different era. She now stood by Sebastian, a different demon with a different team of humans and demons. Did she really want to mix the two lives?

"I would rather wear something different, something new." Kagome answered.

"Do you know who your partner will be tonight?" Elizabeth promptly asked as she peeked over the mountain of clothes. Kagome shook her head, prepared to answer that tonight she would probably dance alone but Elizabeth had her own ideas.

"That's right, you'll be dancing with Sebastian!" Elizabeth had a new mission as she dived back in. "You can't have colors that will clash with him so green will not do. I must find you something else that is still _adorable_!"

With a squeal of happiness, the girl started to pull all sort of cloths from the pile. Kagome only had a second to stare fearfully at the purple laced corset before Paula and Elizabeth attacked her. Kagome's squeal for help went unanswered as she drowned in fluff and lace.

**************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**************

Kagome rocked gently with the carriage as she tried to hide her annoyance. After hours of finding and struggling into the _right_ dress, Elizabeth then proceeded to strip her of it and insisted that she tell no one what it was. She wanted to surprise everyone with the 'adorable' outfit she chose and therefore, Kagome was not allowed to wear it to the mansion. Instead, Elizabeth would meet her there and help her into the dress, _again_, when the dance started.

"Alois Trancy." Kagome jolted as Ciel, who was seated next to her, decided to break the silence. "You said the late Earl Trancy died three years ago, didn't you?" Ciel was speaking directly to Sebastian, who was seated across from them.

"Yes." Sebastian's crimson eyes flickered from Ciel to Kagome. Subconsciously, Kagome had started to twirl her skirt around in her fingers as she grew more nervous the closer they got the mysterious Earl. In her thoughtless moments, she had pulled the skirt up and was exposing her legs once again. The butler reached out and tugged on her dress, ripping it out of her grip and letting it fall elegantly to the floor. He would not let his Doll created a bad image for herself.

"Three years ago . . ." Kagome flinched as Ciel's aura grew stronger and lashed out momentarily. Sebastian's darkness met the lash, adding more corruption to to the slowly purifying soul.

Ciel took a deep breath before continuing. "Alois was kidnapped when he was little and went missing for a long time, and then he came back, shortly before his father died, bringing with him a mysterious butler."

Kagome's eyes widened as the story seemed familiar. Her blue eyes danced back and forth between Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian, a demon disguised as a butler who also accompanied a young Earl. "Is this butler a demon?" Kagome rudely interrupted in her soft voice.

"Why do you think that?" Sebastian inquired with a small smirk. "Does the story seem familiar to you, My Doll?" Was he teasing her?

"Not at all." Kagome replied with her own small smile. "It just seems to happen often in the stories I am told about."

Ciel watched them quietly before nodding his head in agreement. "Kagome is right, it does happen often."

His voice was subdued, accepting of something within his words that not even Kagome knew about. Kagome wanted to reach out, to comfort the boy but she knew he wouldn't accept it. He was a young Earl who wanted to be seen as an adult. Accepting comfort from her would be seen as weakness, something a child would do.

Instead, Kagome reached out her hand and laid it on his shoulder. His aura caressed her own at her touch, dancing and accepting the comfort that his physical self would not. She felt the tiny jolt that raced through her hip, up her chest and down to the hand that touched him. Her shock of purity was small this time when compared to the other but never had she purified Ciel's aura in front of Sebastian.

She tried to ignore the dark look at entered Sebastian's eyes and the strong pulse of his own demonic energy that immediately crushed what purity she had put in Ciel's soul. She couldn't ignore the cold look he got though. It was the same monotonous look he carried for the rest of the carriage ride.

**************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**************

Sebastian reached his hand in and helped Kagome exit the carriage. Ciel was already standing before the couple, waiting for them. Kagome quietly thanked Sebastian for his help, which he gave no response too. He was still wearing his unreadable mask that made her nervous.

Immediately, Kagome started to tremble as soon as her feet touched the floor. Mey-Rin, Baldroy and Finny said something but Kagome didn't hear it. She was too consumed with her own anxiety. Darkness was laid heavily on the grounds, soaking into the plants and walls of the mansion. The demonic energy that haunted this mansion was strong and it was not welcoming to the miko's powers.

Kagome thought she had grown use to the feel of constant demonic energy. She had traveled with years with a neko-yokai and a half-demon. While their energies were not dark, they were very powerful. Afterwards she lived with a pack of wolf demon, constantly being surrounded by their kind. Some were pure and nice but most wolf yokais were dark, more beast than human. Finally, she had spent her most recent years with Her Demon. There was no doubt that Sebastian was an old and powerful Hell's demon. His energy pulsed and lived within the Phantomhive Household and was always trying to mix with her own aura but this energy, this _darkness_, made Kagome wish she was still in her slumber. It lashed out at her, demanding for her submission.

It was Ciel who grabbed one of her hands and slowly lead her forward when her hesitation went on too long. Sebastian followed two steps behind them, acting as a butler should. Like a gentleman, Ciel tucked Kagome's hand into the bend of his elbow and lead her up the steps and towards the mansion door.

Once the trio were faced with a pair of large wooden doors, Sebastian reached to knock. Before he could though Ciel shifted his weight, causing the demon to pause and look down at him. Kagome looked down too since it was unlike Ciel to twitch before meeting a guest.

"Kagome," Ciel began quietly, "if you should feel uncomfortable or tired, I want you to let Sebastian or I know. I understand this will be your first ball and I don't want you to feel like you have something to prove."

"I understand." Kagome gave a thankful smile at the boy's understanding.

At his nod of approval, Sebastian reached out to knock. Before his knuckles could make contact though, the right door swung open. Kagome could feel Ciel's body stiffen and his hand that was placed over her own tightened briefly, holding her in place. Kagome resisted the urge to take a step back, away from the unknown. It was only the knowledge that Sebastian stood between her and the unknown that kept her in place. She knew Sebastian would defend her.

"You must be Earl Ciel Phantomhive," Kagome was on the left side of Ciel, meaning that she was standing before the unopened door and could only catch a glimpse of the mysterious voice without seeming rude, "and Lady Kagome. We have been awaiting for you two."

"I am the butler of this house." Kagome's curiosity was getting the better of her. Slyly, Kagome leaned down to adjust her dress, her larger weight causing Ciel to take a step to the side to remain upright. The young woman gave an apologetic smile as she straightened up. She was finally in full view of the Trancy butler.

A tall, handsome man stood before them. He had short black hair that was brushed to both sides with the right bangs seemingly longer than the left. Yellow eyes immediately shifted and locked on her own, peering at her from behind rectangle glasses. For a brief moment Kagome wondered if the glasses were really necessary since most demons had great eyesight.

"My name is Claude Faustus."

Sebastian must have noticed Claude's lingering eyes since he stepped closer to Kagome, nearly pressing his body against hers. It was an unspoken claim that Kagome reenforced when she took a deep breath, briefly letting her back brush Sebastian's chest.

Claude bowed and moved to clear the entranceway. "Please enter."

Elegantly Ciel strode forward, leading Kagome inside with him. They had barely passed over the threshold when a flash of silver caught Kagome's attention. Immediately Sebastian's hand reached out and smack the gold and black spider away from her face, saving her from walking into the thin web it was hanging off of.

The spider lost its grip on its thread and started to fall to the floor when another flash of black caught her attention. Claude had reacted quickly to catch the falling spider and cradle it in his palms. As Ciel and Kagome watched, the little insect clicked its pinchers together angrily and huddled down into the strange butler's palms.

Kagome was shocked and faintly disgusted as she watched Claude treat the spider like a loyal pet. Ciel was disgusted that such a creature had gotten close to him and Sebastian was glaring at the beast. It looks could kill, it would be on fire in Hell at the moment.

"My apologies." Claude replied solemnly, his golden eyes pinned to his palm where the spider rested. "Spiders from part of the Trancy family crest, so it is our custom not to kill them."

"I see," said Sebastian. "Indeed, if you try to brush them off, they will just cling to you and never let go." A vicious smirk danced on his lips as he finished his sentence. To Kagome, it looked too devious to be innocent.

Claude didn't reply. Instead he just reached up and placed the spider below a web in the corner of the doorframe that went unnoticed by all until then. Only when the spider was safety back in its web did Claude bow once again. "Please, come in." He insisted politely.

The trio continued past the bowed butler. With Ciel by her side and Sebastian behind her, Kagome didn't feel afraid. Her eyes eagerly swept across the opening room as she compared it to the mansion she lived in. She didn't notice Claude's eyes sweeping up after her or the cruel grin he got.

She did feel the hostile aura attack her. Her defenses were down, making it easy for the malicious aura to cause her physical pain. A choked whimper escaped her as the darkness struck a second time. She could feel massive pain along her spine and stomach as old scars awakened and screamed in agony. She tried taking several calm breaths like she was taught when she went into labor but nothing was working. The room was fading, melting and reforming before her eyes. Confused and hurt, Kagome took a step back and her back met with Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Kagome and held her close, ignoring Ciel's questioning gaze on them. He could feel Claude's aura testing Kagome's purity as he took advantage of Kagome's weak moment. Sebastian leaned down so he could whisper in her ear. "Is something wrong, My Doll?"

There was one more sharp touch of pain before Kagome could take no more. She could sense Sebastian's concern and Ciel's confusion and she refused to be weak. Ciel was a boy trying against all odds to be seen as a man. Sebastian was a demon who took any task given to him and completed it. She now represented the Phantomhive household. _She had to be strong._

Kagome's aura flared out beautiful as it finally lashed back. Bright pink with streaks of dark purple went unnoticed by all but her as her aura destroyed the foreign corruption that clung to her. It was one of her most powerful outbursts of purity ever. The air around her crackled with electricity as everyone's hair moved in a nonexistent wind.

Ciel looked around in confusion as suddenly felt lighter and more carefree. Hidden by his eyepatch, another section of his pentagram went transparent as more of his aura became free of the contract. Pleasurable shivers rolled down Sebastian and Claude's back as her holy power merged temporarily with their darkness. Claude's painful, spiritual attack was pushed back along with the oppressive darkness that had come from the mansion itself and had been circling her for a while.

The jewel hummed happily from where it rested in its mistress body as it successfully protected its host. Feeling lighter, Kagome gave a smile to Sebastian as she gently moved out of his grasp. "I am fine. Simply a moment of weakness."

"Can my butler come with us?" Ciel asked.

"That would be fine." Claude smoothed out his face back to its unreadable mask before Kagome or Ciel could see it.

"Very well." Ciel reached from Kagome's hand. "Let us greet our host."

"I am sorry." Claude interrupted quickly. "Unfortunately, my master is away on business. He will be back for the costume ball." There was the sound of the large wooden door closing before Claude continued. "I have prepared some tea for you in the drawing room. Most of our guest is there already though there are a few that are still missing."

"Everyone else?" Kagome quietly asked Ciel, who only nodded as he lead the followed Claude to the drawing room.

**************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**************

It was certainty odd company that Ciel kept. Once they had entered, the young boy had immediately been swallowed by a ball of pink cloth and blonde hair. The girl's adoration was cute and Ciel's embarrassed reactions only caused Kagome to giggle quietly. After he got free of his fiance, Ciel lead Kagome around the room and introduced her to quite a few nobleman and other people of the high society.

Most of them, she knew that she would never meet again or even remember. The men acted polite but stared at her with leering eyes while the women were sickly sweet and casted glares at her from behind. It seemed like much of the room was filled with two-faced people.

A few, she knew she would remember because they were just too unique or too odd to forget. There was the weird chinese man who insisted on having a beautiful woman in his lap. He had even offered for Kagome to sit with him too after introducing himself but Ciel had declined for her. Lau was an odd, suspicious person and Kagome wasn't sure if he was trustworthy or not.

The others were a strange Indian couple that watched her just as closely as she watched them. The taller of two had snow white hair that contrasted with his dark olive-tone skin. His right hand was tightly wrapped in a bandage but he moved and touched like there was no injury there. Some kind of holy power, not much different from her own, danced around him. Wisely, his aura kept to itself, not wanting to interact with the young miko or demon in its midst.

His partner was young, just a few years younger than herself. His gold eyes were gentle and matched his odd, purple hair. The young man was kind, introducing himself as Prince Soma, the 26th son of The King of Bengal and his servant, Agni, who was the strange man with his own holy aura. While they were nice to her, Kagome noticed their attention was more focused on Ciel and after a little bit, they left her quietly alone.

After a few minutes of many greetings, names being exchanged and some tense words, Ciel noticed that Kagome was slowly weakening. Strategically he lead her to a nearby couch and let her sit down. Sebastian appeared behind her a second later like a large, ominous shadow. He laid on hand on her shoulder as Ciel disappeared into another hoard of nobleman.

Kagome melted into Sebastian's touch, letting her guard down momentarily. Her beautiful face became tired and her eyes closed as she briefly leaned into his arm. Her body was not fully healed, her muscles slowly building up over time but not enough to always support her. What hurt the most was the loneliness. Watching Ciel greet noble after noble, knowing them all by name and status made her realize how alone she truly was. She was once again, the Miko out of Time.

Sebastian watched her as she leaned into her touch, just like the many times she would do it when she was still doll-like. She always had expressive facial features. Even when she was the breathing doll, her eyes would always reflect what she was truly feeling even if it was mostly pain and misery. The tears that her body could not hold back would give away when the memories got to be too much. Now that she was alive her emotion danced across her face. He wanted to comfort her but he could not at the moment. It was unsightly to see a butler holding a lady like he wanted too.

"I am fine. Just a little tired." Kagome whispered, knowing his demonic hearing would catch her words.

"Lady Kagome!" A shrill voice shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Kagome reacted out of habit. Her arms became wide spread and her body loosened so its wouldn't get hurt when a large weight threw itself into her lap. She barely knew Elizabeth but she learned quickly enough that the girl was energetic and loved to throw herself around. For some strange reason, the girl had taken an instant liking to Kagome.

"Kagome, we should get ready for the ball!" Elizabeth's emerald green eyes peered up at her from beneath blonde hair. "Paula and I can help you back into your outfit."

Kagome gulped as she thought of the laced corset that wanted to strangle her. She leaned her head back and gave a whimper for help but Sebastian only smirked and batted his long eyelashes innocently. There was no chance to escape as Elizabeth grabbed one hand and Paula took the other.

The trio of females were met in the hall by another trio of males. They had plum purple hair and small crimson eyes. The three men bowed to the ladies and silently lead them to their rooms. They were obviously identical triplets. The only difference between them was their bangs. One had bangs that was centered while another had his bangs swaying to the left and the last one had his bangs swaying to the right.

By her side, Elizabeth was happily chatting away with Paula, not at all hurt when Kagome stayed silent. Kagome's attention was focused on their escorts. There was no hiding what they were from her. _Demons_. They were weak, their own darkness submissive to even the human's aura so they were no threat to her. Kagome was more interested in why four pureblooded demons resided in one manor.

Once reaching her own room, Elizabeth and Paula quickly disappeared inside. It was only Kagome who turned and bowed to the triplets. "Thank you for your time."

She watched as all three sets of eyes widened in surprise. After a second of shocked quietly, the twin in the center, with the centered bang, let his lips pull into a smile that looked rusty and displayed his sharpened canines. The two on his side quickly followed his example, giving her shy smiles before they turned and left her alone.

Kagome entered her temporary room, already knowing that she was heading to her doom. The door shut behind her, giving off an ominous _thud_. Elizabeth and Paula already stood before her, each holding a piece of clothing. With a sigh, Kagome resigned to her fate and stepped forward so the girls could dress her.

**************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__**************

The music was low but the rhythm was compelling as Kagome walked in, now escorted with Elizabeth dressed an a native american royalty and Paula, who was dressed as an egyptian servant. As soon as the girls entered the room, Elizabeth started to look for Ciel with Paula trailing after her.

Keeping up with the young girl's excitement and the struggle Kagome had put into getting into her costume was exhausting. Instead of following Elizabeth, Kagome headed for a nearby couch so she could rest before the dance. Her eyes swept the room, noticing the many outfits and some faces of the nobles she had met earlier but Her Demon was missing.

"You appear lonely, Lady Kagome, says Bram."

Kagome jumped a bit in surprise but turned to look at Snake, who had managed to silently approach her. Unlike the other servants, Snake was not in costume and was still wearing his uniform from the Phantomhive household. His scales gleamed in the light and when he spoke, a glimpse of his forked tongue could be seen.

Honestly, Snake was the last person she expected to approach her. Snake had avoided her as much as possible, leaving her with only glimpses of the ex-snake charmer when he turned a corner to escape her. It was only the multitude of snakes in the Phantomhive manor that proved to Kagome that this man really existed.

"Hello there, Snake. Is Bram with you by chance?" Kagome was told early on that Snake only spoke through his pets and without them, he was normally silent and observant. However, due to most of his pets be deadly vipers, Ciel had told Snake that his pets were to stay in the Phantomhive mansion and to not be brought to the Trancy ball.

Snake dipped his head before stretching out his right arm and pulling back the sleeve of the jacket. Wrapped around his wrist like a bracelet was a bright red reptile. The snake lifted his head slightly to bare his throat, which had a single black band around it. His tongue flickered out to taste the air before laying down again and disappearing into Snake's jacket again.

"Bram is a lovely looking snake. I'm glad to have met him." Kagome replied quietly which caused Snake to smile slightly.

"Thank you, you look lovely tonight too, Bram says." There was a slight hesitation before Snake added Bram's name to the sentence, which caused Kagome to believe that Snake was complimenting her too and the words didn't come from just the cobra.

"Thank you. I wasn't sure about my costume but I do like it now." Kagome absently brushed one section of the lace that covered her dress. "Why are you not in costume, Snake?"

Snake's smile fell and a distance look came into his eyes. "They believe I am already in costume, Bram says." His snakeless hand reached up to brush a patch of scales that rested on his cheek. "My appearance seems too odd to be normal . . . says Bram."

"I'm sorry to hear that." His words and actions reminded her of another person and a past life she would never return too. Snake was different because of the drop of demon blood that tainted him. He was judged on appearance alone and was already outcasted from the world before he had a chance. She wanted to change that sad gleam in his eyes. She didn't want history to repeat itself. "Snake, would you like to dance with me? I'm sure my strength has returned by now."

Snake blinked twice in surprise, unsure how to react to her question. It would be rude to decline her but he wasn't sure if it was proper to dance with her or not. None of the other servants were dancing despite their costumes that allowed them admittance into the ball.

Kagome decided for him when she pushed herself to her feet and grabbed Snake's hands, leading him to the center of the room. She spun to face him and immediately one of Snake's hand came to rest on her hip as his other hand clasped Kagome's smaller hand in a gentle grip. Snakes were naturally flexible, lithe and beautiful dancers and his pets had taught him long ago how to properly dance with the humans. Kagome and Snake started to sway from side to side and effortlessly merged with the already dancing couples.

Kagome was not the most graceful dancer, having only learned the basics but Snake was a great partner. Gently but firmly he lead her into the proper steps and his agile body kept her from stepping on his toes or crashing into his chest. The serpent wrapped around his wrist was watching from beneath his sleeve, whispering advice and encouragement to his master.

Neither of them were aware of Bram growing curious of the young woman too. His long tongue would start to flicker to catch a taste of her scent. It was pleasing with a sharp taste of danger to it. The smell intrigued the red spitting cobra, not scaring him away like his brothers and sister. It was Bram who convinced Snake to talk to the woman, to make sure she was not as lonely as she appeared. He wasn't threatened by her. After all, he was a venomous cobra. If the woman was a danger to himself or Snake, a simple bite would take care of her.

So it was without fear that Bram carefully loosened his grip around Snake's wrist and spread his body out. When the time was right, Bram slid his thin body out of Snake's sleeves and into the sleeve of the mysterious woman without anyone noticing him moving. Her scent was stronger up close and her skin was soft against his scales. He continued to stealthily climb up her arm until her sleeve became too tight from him to pass unnoticeably. Pleased with his journey, the snake wrapped himself around Kagome's arm. He would solve the mystery of the weird, powerful woman so his family, including Snake, would no longer fear or wonder about her.

The two danced for several songs, neither one saying anything. It was only when Kagome's legs were started to grow tired and her steps started to falter even more that Snake started to slow down his dancing and edge Kagome back to the couch he found her on. The young man had almost gotten her free of the dancing crowd when a small body roughly bumped into them, effectively breaking Snake and Kagome apart.

Before Snake could grab Kagome again, the young child had already snatched Kagome's hands and lead her back to the dance floor despite her protests. With strength that shouldn't be possessed by such a small body, the child held Kagome in place and started to move her to the song.

Startled, Kagome struggled as she tried to catch a good look at the child's face. The long hair that was elegantly done up in a curling ponytail and the young body that was starting to develop curves gave away her gender. Her hair was a deep brown that could be mistaken as black with thin white streaks through it. Her dress was a bright orange with white veils along the bottom half. Sitting on top of her head were plastic, fake white dog ears.

"Please don't struggle." Her musical voice was gentle and when she looked up, Kagome was memorized by the familiar canine yellow eyes that looked up at her. "We wouldn't want to make a scene, would we onee-san?"

* * *

><p>Could you tell that I am have a soft spot for Snake in my Kuroshitsuji heart? I got a fun challenge for you. Bram, the red spitting cobra, is a original snake that I created specially for this story (I do have a use for him later on). I read that most of Snake's pets were named after famous poets or authors during the Victorian-era. Can you guess Bram's namesake and the bookpoem he is most famous for?

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. What costume did I put Kagome in? What happen to Rin to make her so different? Who else may make an appearance in this large ball? What is more dangerous, an angry demon, a pissed cobra or a protective dog?


	8. Lingering Phantoms

_**I have reached 100+**_ reviews. I seriously have the greatest reviewers ever (_yes, you guys!_) Thank you all again! This is possibly the best holiday gift I have received. I love reading every single one. The good, the ugly, I read them all and I adore you all for it.

It has been brought to my attention that I accidently got the time-line for the Shikon No Tama jewel wrong. My apologies. While doing research based upon the real jewel (not the anime one) I accidently got the two time-lines wrong and put the one from one of the true rumors and not the animes. I will be going back this week and correcting that section. I want to say thank-you to **mint** and **Hisae** for pointing that out. Also, **Paxloria** pointed out in chapter 5 that I often get _'women'_ and_ 'woman'_ confused. I've corrected most of it but when I do editing this week, I'll keep an extra sharp eye out. _(See, I told you that I read all reviews!)_

Okay so I have two things to say before we continue. We are not going to follow the memory loss story-line with Ciel. That draws too much attention away from our lovely couple and seriously complicates the story. I hope nobody minds since without that, we can focus more on Sebastian and Kagome. I do have a flimsy . . . er, . . . weak . . . I mean small excuse on why Ciel is still around and I shall reveal that later. I have no regrets though because if you want to read about the memory loss story then you wouldn't be in FF.

On a more joyful note, I am happy to reveal that most people got Bram's namesake right. Bram, the red spitting cobra, is named after Bram Stoker, the author of Dracula. I absolutely love the book and since vampires are often associated with demons, I thought it was fitting. Plus, it's a cobra with deadly fangs. I couldn't think of a more fitting name.

_(Wow that was long. Okay, my rambling is over. Onto the story!)_

**_Disclaimer ~_**

Nope, I still don't own it. Yana Toboso wrote the Black Butler manga and Rumiko Takahashi wrote the Inuyasha manga. They are the real geniuses and I can only hope that one day I will be like that. Give your respects to the true writers, who created this awesome cast that I am just playing with.

* * *

><p>As per his master's orders, Sebastian pulled another drawers open to search its contents. The room he was in was dark with only the clothes thrown carelessly about showing signs that someone had used this room before. Dresses, hair pieces and socks were thrown about, forgotten and uncared for in the excitement of the dance below.<p>

_"Sebastian, investigate this mansion thoroughly. I don't trust the Trancy household and I want Kagome protected. Understood?"_

His contract was weak due to Kagome's interference but the command was strong. It was fueled by the care that Ciel held for the woman and Sebastian's own desire to protect her, making the order a second instinct to the demon. Which was how Sebastian found himself in the room given to her, searching through discarded clothes and costumes.

There was something wrong about this room. The scent of his Doll danced freely about, sometimes lingering stronger in areas that she brush against. The smell of the Knight's daughter, Elizabeth and her own servant also tainted the room. Those scents weren't what was bothering him though. No, the smell of the Trancy's demon was also heavily laid in the room, trespassing and tainting what was _not his_.

Picking up yet another forgotten dress, Sebastian found what he was looking for. A gold and black spider was clinging to the dress that smelled heavily of Kagome. Its pinchers clicked together angrily at the disturbance, unaware of the beast it challenged.

Its dying screams were music to Sebastian's ears as he cruelly crushed it between his fingers.

No sooner did the insect's soul leave his body did the room swing open and somebody crept silently in. Sebastian grinned and turned to greet the other demon who was no doubt summoned by the death of his little spy. Crimson eyes danced with glee as he turn to look at Claude.

"What a splendid little insect." Sebastian taunted as he rubbed his gloved fingers together, smearing the blood even more between his digits. "The slender legs, the sharp pinchers and even its small eyes. All perfect for a disgusting creature."

Claude's face stayed cryptic, a perfect mask to hide the thoughts within. The only sign of his anger was the slight tightening of his mouth as his lips pursed together.

"I can feel your profound consideration for the person who will use this room." Sebastian's voice dropped to a rough rumble. It was no secret that this room was meant for Kagome. Despite the small spy and the mess that the women made, the room was perfect. The bed sheets were smooth, no dust was in sight and even the table's interior was scrubbed cleaned. It was almost as good as Sebastian's own skills. _Almost_. "I have learned much about your household today."

"Do not bother." Claude's bowed his head in a faux form of respect. "You are so devoted to your duty, you went as far as imitating a common, dirty thief." Sebastian's smile dropped at the veiled insult. "I am the one who is impressed today."

Sebastian put on a fake grin as he approached the other demon. "Thank you kindly."

Despite their human appearances, the two butlers were truly beasts. Predators of humans, the self-proclaimed top predators of the world. Two dark auras danced around each other, prepared to strike at any moments. Sebastian stalked around Claude, reaching his unguarded back. Claude's body tensed as Sebastian paused his movements.

"I will not hand the young miko over to you," Sebastian's dark growl warned the other demon. "because I am one hell of a butler; the young miko's butler."

"I will obey my master's orders unconditionally," Claude's monotonous voice replied back, "for I am also one hell of a butler."

Sebastian paused as he processed the new information. Was it possible that Claude had no interest in Kagome? If it was the young earl that had an unhealthy obsession with his Doll then the solution would be simple. He would only have to kill the boy and he would not have to worry about Claude.

Demons were crafty creatures though and this could all be an act. It was possible that even with the young earl's life lost, Claude would continue to pursue his Doll. Demons were not stupid creatures and it would incredibly stupid to pass up a chance at a miko.

It was certainly a lot to think about and consider. "Excuse me," Sebastian said politely before leaving the room. He was not surprised to feel the flare of Claude's aura reacting to the rude dismissal or the glare that was aimed at his back.

****************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__****************

"Rin?" Kagome whispered in shock. There was no way. Rin, the joyful little ward of Lord Sesshomaru was mortal. Three hundred years have passed since she had last seen the little girl and no human could live that long.

Her eyes were different. Gone were the soft chocolate hues that would look at the world with wonder and adoration. In their place were harden golden orbs, which showed knowledge of the world around them and the darkness it held. Her body was older, on the cusps of becoming a woman.

But there was no doubt either. The hair was the same shade of dark brown, even if it had the bonus of white streaks. Her gentle voice was no different, having the same thrilling hint that it always held. Kagome also knew that no one else would call her onee-san anymore.

"But how?" Kagome whispered in shock.

Rin, despite her smaller size, managed to easily turn Kagome and herself to the beat of the music. Their dresses flared together before laying down once more. They twirled together several times before Rin slyly brought Kagome closer so her small whisper would reach the older woman's ears.

"There are amazing things in this world, onee-san. Surely you aren't that surprised?"

Snake had finally managed to push his way through the crowd. He appeared menacingly behind Rin, his body taunt and ready to strike. The light glimmered off of his skins, giving them a slight golden glow and his frown was thrown into sharp contrast by the shadows on his face. For a brief second it seemed like his pupil thinned to a slit and a soft sound escaped his lips which reminded Kagome of a low hiss.

Rin paused her dance steps to glance over her shoulder, seeing Snake standing behind her menacingly. Her own golden eyes narrowed and she bared her teeth back, showing a glimpse of sharpened fangs. Their stand-off was drawing the attention of the dancers around them. Slowly one-by-one the other couples stopped their movements and stepped away, giving Kagome, Snake and Rin a wide berth.

"Such strange company you keep, onee-chan." Rin stated calmly, her words and tone sounding so much older than her small child-like self.

Snake reached out a pale, thin hand, intending to grab Kagome and bring her away from the girl. For some strange reason this small girl caused him to tense and awakened a wilderness inside him that rarely existed before. He wanted to be as far away from her as possible but there was no way that Snake would leave Kagome behind with an _unknown_.

Kagome rushed to stop the impeding confrontation that she knew was coming. She quickly stepped between the two and outstretched her arms so her palms would lightly touch the chest of the two. Both of them stayed tense, unwilling to back down but unwilling to risk Kagome being caught in the center.

"Rin, this is Snake. Snake, this is a dear friend, Rin." She turned to look at Snake, figuring that he would be the most hostile one at the moment. "She just surprised me. I wasn't expecting her to be here. I'm safe though, she means me no harm." Kagome figured she was defiantly in shock. The sudden appearance of Rin and the hostile situation that quickly grew from her appearance threw her mind for a loop.

It was too much. It was too strange. It was not possible that the young girl still lived. Maybe the small girl simply shared the same name as Rin? Maybe her mind was giving her more flashbacks of what could have been?

Snake said nothing but his body relaxed and his pupils returned to normal. He dipped his head towards the small girl though Kagome didn't know if it meant as an apology or as a greeting. Rin didn't return the acknowledgement, her small body still coiled tightly like a spring.

"What is going on here?" Ciel demanded as he finally managed to push his way through the crowd.

Kagome turned to explain the situation to young earl when a even stranger sight greeted her. Ciel was standing proudly in his costume but a large wine strain now covered the side. It was odd since Ciel would never have let anything ruin his looks in such a way. Even odder was the young blonde women that followed behind him faithfully. She appeared meek and shy but her icy blue eyes were glaring at everyone around her, as if they were filth below her.

"It appeared like my ward is causing some trouble again." A deep baritone voice flowed through the crowd effortlessly.

Like a river around a boulder the crowd immediately parted to reveal the man. A startled gasp escaped Kagome's lips but it was lost of the crowd of gasps. While Kagome's gasp was one of surprise and denial, the others gasped in awe of his beauty. He truly was a handsome man, even Kagome thought so when she first saw him over three hundred years ago.

His face was unworldly, nearly angelic in appearance. His skin was a soft cream color, framed by startling pure white hair that fell down his back and touched the back of his thighs. He wore a black suit that defined his lithe body and made his canine yellow eyes blazed with an inner fire. They were a perfect replica of Rin's new eyes. Around his neck rested a thin, silver string with a canine tooth hanging in the center. His stripes and crescent moon was gone with only cream colored skin in its place but there was no doubt of who was standing before her.

"No, it's no possible." Kagome whispered in shock. Her old life was gone. There was no one left but her mind continued to play tricks on her. Was she to be continuously tortured by seeing versions of her past? She still didn't forgive him. She knew of innocent blood stained his hands. The innocent blood of her pups. The innocent blood of the family he could have saved.

Kagome moved too fast for anyone to stop her. With a whimper she took several steps away from the approaching man before turning to flee. Snake reacted with the instincts of his name-sake and lunged to try and grab her but Kagome easily leaped out of his way. Ciel called after her but the blonde maid clinging to his arm prevented him from giving chase. The crowd parted around her, unsure how to react to the fleeing girl.

With a bang, Kagome pushed open the mansion doors and fled into the darkness. She didn't bother to question her decisions. The forest in the past has always provided her with shelter and was her refuge away from disturbing thoughts. It was a home to her that could never be replaced. It would never judge her or turn her away. Instead it would always welcome her with open arms.

Time meant nothing and distance didn't register in her mind. Who knew who long she would have run if not her body. Her muscles were still too weak and untrained to continue for very long. Her legs gave out from under her, her muscles screaming in agony as Kagome was thrown into the dirt.

The pain of her physical self was nothing compared to the pain of her heart. She had escaped it. In this era and time, she was able to deny what happened. Sebastian was there to protect her. Sebastian had proven time and time again that he would not leave her. So where was he now? Where was he when she needed his comfort and protection?

"What happened?" Kagome blinked back her tears and lifted her head from the ground. When did she even lay it down?

From the shadows of the forest emerged the blonde maid that was clinging to Ciel's arm earlier. Her long blonde hair was done in pigtails and she wore a black and white maid outfit. She smiled a gentle smile as she approached. "Are you in pain? Does it hurt?"

Her heels clicked on the soggy ground as she came closer. "I can lick your wounds and make the pain go away." A small pink tongue peeked out from her lips as she swiped it around, as if imagining the taste.

The was something strange about the girl. Kagome didn't like to feel of her. It was like her aura was dipped in ooze that trailed everywhere she walked. There was no sign on an innocent shard or a glimmer of hope. Her aura was consumed with darkness and torture. But was it not Alois Trancy, the young earl, that was said to have a contract with a demon?

"That is enough. Do you not know that it is rude to fool a Lady?" Kagome turned in surprise to see Sebastian emerging from the trees behind her.

"So, you realized." The maid gave a sigh and reached up to pull on her hair, revealing matching blonde hair underneath that was styled in a more masculine fashion. Where there once stood a young maid, now stood a young boy in a maid's costume. "How boring."

"I figured you would make your move once Kagome was alone." Sebastian paused by Kagome's side and helped her back to her feet. When her body trembled in protest, her demon allowed Kagome to lean back into his chest so he could support her. Kagome could feel Sebastian's aura flaring, wrapping himself around her is a possessive manner.

Instantly Claude and the triplet demons from before appeared. Claude, with his blank expression, stepped up to stand by Alois' side. His yellow eyes rested on Kagome, watching her carefully. The triplets stood behind the group like trained toy soldiers. As the center triplet realized who stood before him, he leaned over to whisper to both of his twins. They became restless, their eyes also gazing at the small human woman in the grasp of a rival demon.

"I think I warned you before, Mr. Claude." Sebastian growled out.

Alois frowned, upset for a reason that Kagome could not understand. "Well," the boy sniffed in disdain, "I just wanted to talk to talk with her in a quiet place."

"So you followed her into the forest and waited to approach her until she collapsed." Sebastian sighed in a disapproving manner. "I did not think you would go so far as to act like a common stalker."

Kagome found strength in the demonic aura surrounding her. Blinking back her unshed tears, Kagome lifted her head to pierce him with her own eyes. "What do you want with me?" Kagome asked quietly.

Alois shrugged and took a step closer to Claude. "I want you."

"What do you mean?" Of what use could the small boy have with her? She was nothing special. The jewel in her hip pulsed in disagreement with its mistress' thoughts.

"I want you." Alois flipped his hair and turned to evenly meet Kagome's eyes. "It is as simple as that, Kagome Higurashi. If you should refuse, I'll kill everyone in that house."

As one, Kagome and Alois turned to see the large mansion in the distance. Alois looked on with glee, as if discussing an interesting event while Kagome turned to look in horror. Everyone? So many innocent people were inside. Ciel. Lady Elizabeth. Snake. All of them, inside and unaware of what was going to happen.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tighter around his Doll as he considered the young earl's words. The conflict within him was strong. His contract, while weak, was still there and hummed within him. He knew that Ciel was in that house, he could feel them inside. He knew one more thing too. His Doll was selfless. She would do everything she could to save countless innocent lives. It was the purity of her soul that could not stand the thought of innocent blood on her hands. His crimson eyes narrowed into a glare as he realized the situation he was in.

"See, I've prepared some entertainment," Alois continued joyfully. "When it begins, they all die. No one will be spared, not even your precious friends."

Ciel. Elizabeth. Paula. Snake. Mey-Rin and Finny. Even those who she did not know personally. Prince Soma. Lau. Agni. Countless, nameless nobles and those she wasn't sure about. The Sesshomaru and Rin look-alikes. Could she handle having innocent blood once more on her hands? Or would it be the final thing to break her fragile grasp on reality?

"What will you do, Miss Kagome?" Alois asked.

"Do as you wish." A new voice answered before anyone else could. The deep baritone note raced over the ground and a new demonic energy come from the shadows. Alois gasped as Claude and Sebastian tensed and Kagome fell deeper into her Demon's embrace. All eyes turned to look at the newcomer.

Sesshomaru casually strode forward. His stripes and crescent moon were now bared in the moonlight as he approached. Both hands were bared, showcasing the sharp nails on the tips of each finger and within the grasp of one hand, was his canine-toothed necklace. "That is, if you can."

She was not seeing things. Everyone, including the triplets, were staring at the inu-yokai lord before them. A growl rumbled in Sesshomaru's chest and his canine eyes scanned all before him. Normally, yokais were considered below the power of a Hell's demon. Their powers just could not stand up to the energy of a Hell's demon but this yokai was different. Sesshomaru was a daiyokai and his aura could easily match Sebastian's and Claude's powers.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed even further as they rested upon Alois. "You should not act so cocky just because your butler is somewhat skillful."

Alois' shocked expression become furious at the veiled insult. He swiped his arm around, as if gesturing to a large portrait. "My Claude is much better than anyone around." The young boy then proceeded to stick his tongue out and a familiar gold symbol glowed upon the pink muscle. His contract with Claude was strong as the mark was bright and healthy.

"So you have one too." Sesshomaru said in a disgusted voice. His angelic face scrunched up in a sneer that bared his deadly fangs. A green glow started to flicker to life on his claws. "Such a disgusting mark that puts a demon at the mercy of a single human."

Sebastian was tense, prepared for the unescapable battle that was too come. His left hand pulsed cruelly as a reminder of where his loyalties should lay first. Ciel held the contract. Ciel, the soul that was trapped in a building that might kill him. The contract always came first, even as weak as it was. It was his collar, leash and bind. Kagome would come second to the contract. Always had, always will but never before had there been competition for his Doll.

Now not one, but two other demons stood before him. Their intentions were basic and a threat. One had had her once in the past and the other wants her for the future. The possessive musk that tinted their scent gave away their intentions. It was a challenged and Sebastian was not ready to lose. He was one hell of a butler and his Lady needed him.

As if sensing his inner debate, Kagome leaned further into his warmth. "Sebastian?" A single word that held so much meaning. It was a question, a plea and a desire. She wanted him but was unsure if he would stay. She too knew of the importance of the contract.

Sebastian leaned down and brushed his lips against the top of her head. The many feathers that decorated her braided hair brushed back at his lips in a phantom kiss. Claude's mouth thinned at the action while Sesshomaru growled in disgust. It caused Sebastian's lips to pull into a smirk at the clear claim he was making before them.

"Ever since that day, I have been your loyal slave." Sebastian spoke loud enough for his promise and reminder to be heard by all. "I will grant all your wishes and desires should you ask for them."

It was a simple answer but it was all Kagome needed to hear. It was a tainted promise, dripping with demonic intent but it was _her_ promise. It belonged to her and it was all she wanted. She was not naive. Kagome knew she walked a thin line between reality and insanity. She had been dancing on this line for a long time but Sebastian stayed by her side. He guided her, protected her and would go against his contract for her. He deserved someone just as strong to stand by his side. He deserved the woman that Kagome use to be. A woman she could be again.

Alois glared at the display. "Hoheotararuna ronderotareru. Hoheotararuna ronderotareru" he repeated the words easily. Kagome could feel the jewel inside her hip jostle at the words. What sounded like nonsense to anyone else affected the most powerful jewel known to demonic kind and it did not escape the notice of the demons gathered around her. "Claude! Catch Kagome!" The boy ordered the demon by his side.

Kagome took a deep breath before forcing her legs to support her weight. She stood proudly before Sebastian, her own blue eyes narrowed in determination. She would not be a victim anymore. She would be strong for Sebastian. "Sebastian, stay by my side," she commanded.

The jewel's power rushed through Kagome's limbs, awakened at the burst of her will. Her hands shook in exhaustion as they took on a pink glow. Her purity was weak from disuse but it would prove enough to help. It would buy them some time to get back to the mansion. Sebastian's grin widened as he felt the purity that filled the air.

"Yes, your highness."

A vicious snarl echoed his words as Sesshomaru gave his own challenge to Claude.

"Yes, My Doll."

* * *

><p>This is actually split into two parts. I realized the other day that this was my longest chapter yet, almost the length of two of my normal chapters. So I decided to cut it in half and this seemed like the most logical place to cut it. I'm still editing and expanding the second half but it should be up shortly. The next chapter should be the last one to strictly follow the anime's story-line and then I'm gonna take the reins and lead this party and who knows where we will go from there. <em>(Well, I do but that's besides the point.)<em>

I also promise that I reveal Kagome's costume in the next chapter. Like I said, this was originally one chapter but I cut it in half and sadly, the costume reveal is in the second half. There's a hint of it above so I welcome guesses until then.

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. How long will Kagome's power hold up? What is Sesshomaru's interest in Kagome? Can Sebastian truly ignore the contract he holds with Ciel? Can Alois be saved from his own contract?


	9. Clash of Demons

I don't have much to say today. I have gotten some questions concerning the _real_ use of Bram, Sesshomaru and Rin. I stubbornly don't believe in spoilers but I do want to remind everyone that this story is not much about romance as it is about healing. Sesshomaru and Rin do after some important details to the healing process.

My writing also deals a lot with foreshadowing and symbolism. There have been hints of these elements through the story. Bram does have a meaning but you have to find out for yourself.

_**Disclaimer ~**_

Yana Toboso wrote the Kuroshitsuji manga and a wonderfully talented crew created the Black Butler anime. Rumiko Takahashi wrote the Inuyasha manga and a wonderfully talented crew created the Inuyasha anime. Sadly, I have no part in any of these and I do not own anything but the plot to this FanFiction.

* * *

><p>Rin sniffed at the wine held within the crystal goblet she held. It contained a spice that stung her sensitive nose and burned her tongue. She honestly could not understand why humans drank something that killed them from the inside. Alcohol was as dangerous as any other poison she had come across before.<p>

Her small golden eyes swept across the room, taking inventory of those who were still there. Onee-san had panicked, as she had expected would happen. Sesshomaru-sama was just too stubborn. He scented multiple demons and immediately wanted to get the young woman away. She had followed her alpha's orders, trying to get Kagome away from the demons but she had failed. Sesshomaru-sama and herself had just sent Kagome running with multiple demons in pursuit, leaving Sesshomaru-sama no choice but to give chase.

So many humans danced and talked around her, ignoring the young girl who was left alone. Alcohol was slowly tainting all the humans around her, forcing them to make fools of themselves. It would be boring if not for the special few that tickled her canine curiosity. She found herself watching them to pass time.

The first group to catch her attention, she had met earlier. Rin had been tracking the aura that radiated purity once she got to the mansion, hoping to find her onee-san. To her surprise, Rin ran into two Indian born men, one of which gave off the purity she was tracing. The younger one caught sight of her quickly and being the friendly type, decided to introduce himself and his butler. It took Rin forever to escape from the over-friendly grasp of Prince Soma, the 26th son of The King of Bengal and his loyal servant, Agni.

The next odd bunch to catch her attention happen to be a trio of Phantomhive's servants. At first, nothing seemed off about the group except they were extremely clumsy but the longer Rin eyed them, the stranger they became. The eldest male, she could find no fault in besides the fact that the smell of smoke clung to him like a second skin but the other two were not normal. The female had the unmistakable scent of gunpowder and metal that signified that she had at least two guns hidden somewhere in that skimpy outfit. Was she an assassin? Would she posed a danger to Sesshomaru-sama? The youngest, a bouncy boy, displayed an amount of strength that would equal even a hanyou. Add in the sharp smell of chemicals that poisoned his bloodstream and it was clear that this boy knew the cruelty of human curiosity.

She had no more time to dwell on it though because it was then that she found Kagome. Onee-san was dressed in a beautiful outfit. Most of the dress was black with a slight blue tint in the light. Layered over the long sleeves, starting at the elbows and falling to about mid-arm, was a dark purple cloth with intricate black lace over it. Below her beast and coming to a point over her stomach was the same purple cloth with black lace. The bottom of her skirt was layered in black ruffles with the bottom layer, again, being purple with black lace. The whole back of the dress was covered in black lace that made the pattern of black feathered wings resting upon her back. Finally, she completed the outfit with a single bracelet on her left hand that held a black feather and her hair was also littered with a crown of raven's feathers.

She was a fallen angel. A corrupted purity that had fallen from the heavens. How fitting.

With sly movements, Rin was able to bump into Kagome and her partner, breaking them apart before sweeping Kagome into her own dance. There was so much to tell her, to explain to her but Kagome's panicked eyes froze the words in her throat. Onee-san was scared, searching for someone to help her. This was not how Rin imagined their first meeting to be.

With a canine shake of her head, Rin casted away the memories and took a sip of the alcoholic drink. The fuzzy liquid slid past her lips and burned their way down her throat. How did humans enjoy this toxic? Still, Rin didn't want to look suspicious and she took another drink.

"Aren't you too young to be drinking?" An innocent voice asked her.

Rin turned in surprise to see another girl, around her own age, standing before her. Her blonde hair was styled in ringlets and green eyes stared up at her questioning. She was dressed as a native american princess and her own glass held an orange liquid that wasn't tainted by alcohol.

"You should not judge things so quickly. They are not always what they seem." Rin replied simply before taking another sip.

"Oh my, I'm sorry if I insulted you!" Rin's cold tone seemed to hurt the girl's feelings. The young lady's eyes filled with liquid as tears collected. "I was just honestly curious."

Rin was saved from answering with the appearance of yet another young youth cutting across in front of the girls. This one she knew from the briefing that Sesshomaru-sama gave her before they arrived. Young Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the current household that Kagome was taking shelter in. There was suspicion that it was the boy's butler who was responsible for the kidnapping of her sister. Ciel's mind was obviously elsewhere as he walked with dazed eyes and a frown towards the refreshments.

The young blonde instantly squealed and raced after the boy, forgetting about Rin. Rin gave a sighed at her childish antics. She was becoming bored once again when she felt the sensation of being watched. She raised her glass, pretending to take a sip to avoid suspicion, as her eyes traveled over the crowd.

The human that held a drop of demon blood was watching her carefully. What was his name again? Snake? Rin didn't care. That man had been watching her like a serpent since Kagome ran out of the mansion. Did he sense her for what she was? Well, she did bare her canines at him earlier in an effort to defend her onee-san. The true question is, was he aware of what _he_ is?

No, this sensation belonged to yet another being. Rin's eyes locked on her target, spotting the older maid. The smell of a Hell's demon covered her as she walked to the center of the room, pushing an instrument in front of her. Her scent was filled with determination and she walked like one who was commanded by her alpha. One of her eyes were bandaged while the good eye was watching Rin carefully. Just what was she up too?

Rin abandoned her drink at a nearby table and carefully stalked forward. Her head was tilted to the side, her plastic canine ears giving her a more animalistic look. Snake and the demoness' eyes watched her carefully as she drew closer to the demonic maid, who had lifted the lid of the instrument and was in the process of licking her fingers. She had already gained the attention of most of the room.

Demon salvia was a dangerous thing to play with. It could be filled with paraplegia, acid or even a healing medicine depending on the demon. It was not something to take lightly and Rin's instincts were telling her that something was wrong. Something was going to happen and her instincts had never lead her wrong before.

Before Rin could stop her, the one-eyed maid put her fingers to the device and a melody filled the air. It was beautiful to the humans, filling the air and wrapping itself around them, all the while whispering dark suggestions. Rin's sensitive ears did not find it as appealing as the mortals. It was high pitch and sent chills through her body, like a shard of ice trailing down her spine. After a few seconds it became torturous as the dark whispers grew even louder, hypnotizing the humans.

Rin reacted without thought. Sesshomaru-sama said that there could be no deaths today. He did not want suspicions to be aroused by their sudden appearance so bloodshed would be avoided at all costs. With a growl she turned to the nearest human, which happen to be Prince Soma, and jammed her thumb into his neck. He collapsed with a cry of shock.

"Prince Soma!"

Agni moved to grab and detain her but Rin leaped lightly out of his way. She could feel his holy energy increasing, batting away the music's suggestions and leaving him free of control. "They are being controlled by the armonica!" Rin barked out in explanation. "We have to stop them from hearing it. Your Prince is fine."

As if to prove her words true, Prince Soma regained his senses and got back to his feet. Agni immediately helped him while exchanging a meaningful glance with his master. Rin saw Agni approach the closest Phantomhive servant and copied her move, jamming his thumb into the young boy's neck.

Rin didn't bother to watch the rest. Most of the humans were already screaming in agony, trying desperately to fight the music and failing. Rin's golden eyes found Snake, who was crouched protectively in front Ciel and the young blonde from earlier. The snake-human's blood kept him safe from the music so it looked like he decided to guard his master. Snake let her approach the fallen nobles even though a hiss escaped him as a warning to the girl.

Rin jammed her thumb into each of their necks, effectively cutting off the dark suggestions of the music. Ciel got to his feet, his one eye sweeping the room, looking for something only he knew about. Rin helped the young woman get to her feet but her canine eyes were watching the hostile humans stalk towards them.

Rin watched from the corner of her eye as the young girl took a step back and reached hesitantly for a dull bladed sword that rested on the wall behind them. The humans who were not hypnotized, oddly enough it was the same group that originally caught Rin's eye, were now fighting back against the possessed. The girl didn't grab the blade though, her jewel green eyes showing an inner conflict.

Rin kicked several people back, keeping them away from the children behind her. "Can you use it?" Rin questioned the girl behind her.

"I can," The girl spoke shyly, as if admitting a dark secret.

"Then use it." Rin fought back several more people but there were too many. Her canines were bared in determination but she knew it was useless. So long as the music continued to play, the humans would keep coming after them. She had to stop the instrument but she had to make sure that the people behind her were protected. "Do not be weak. A true woman can protect herself and those she cares about." Or did that only apply to demoness? Rin wasn't sure but once she saw the young blonde grab the sword, she no longer dwelled on the thought. She had to stop the other demoness.

It would be useless to just destroy the instrument. The suddenly halt of the music could be just as deadly as a spike into the skull of the mortals. She had to calm the tune first, easing the grip that the music held on them before she stopped it.

She weaved through the human crowd, dodging the flying bullets, tables and attacking humans. In a single bound Rin leaped onto the second story balcony. With silent footsteps she crept into the darkest shadows and let them swallow her whole.

A few seconds later, a beautiful howl filled the room and weaved its way into the demonic song.

******************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__****************  
><strong>

It was difficult to know who moved first. One second, five demons were in a tense stand-off and then next second, it seemed like everyone reacted at the same time. Sebastian scooped Kagome into his arms, taking a leap back at the same time as the triplets diving forward. A strange crackle was the only warning anyone got before a large venomous whip appeared and lashed its way between the triplets and Sebastian. The ground sizzled and boiled as the acid ate at the ground.

Immediately the triplets turned their attention to the daiyokai. Sesshomaru was baring his long canines at the weaker demons as he took determine steps to come between Sebastian and the Trancy household. A single venomous whip extended from both hands, each one giving off a sinister glow.

It was unspoken but one glance exchanged with the Trancy household seem to hold a battle strategy. Four demons zoomed forward. The triplets bravely charged Sesshomaru, dodging the attacks of the whips by leaping around. They tried to get around him but the daiyokai was quicker. Sesshomaru held his ground, keeping the demons back but unable to move to defend Kagome without the risk of harming himself.

Claude charged towards Sebastian and Kagome. Sebastian kicked out a leg to drive him back but Claude effortlessly ducked under it and reached out a hand to grab the woman held in his arms. Kagome thrust out her hand, her palm brushing Claude's chest. Pink purification energy shot out of her palm, sending Claude into the dirt as Sebastian leaped into a nearby tree.

Her attack was nowhere near as powerful as it was once. The purification that once could level armies of yokais was barely strong enough to act as an shield. The attack that was meant to purify the Hell's demon only acted as a small shield that Claude bounced off of. Pain racked through her body, filling her limbs and veins before settling to a persistent throb on her hip. Her breaths were harsh, tearing out of her lungs and struggling to settle back in her body.

Why was it so hard to call forth a portion of her own aura? An attack that was once second nature to her now filled her body with agony.

Claude pursued the pair, leaving Sebastian to raced through the treetops in hopes of leaving him behind. Kagome's breathing was ragged and her hands were fisted tightly onto Sebastian's tailcoat. His crimson eyes flickered down to his Doll and he felt a brief stab of worry for her. What much did that small attack take from her?

"You are beautiful tonight." Sebastian spoke quietly and his free arm came up to caress her halo of feathers. "Who ever gave you the idea to dress like this?"

Kagome appreciated this efforts even though her hip still trembled with pain and she could hear Claude's footsteps. He was gaining ground quickly. "It was Lady Elizabeth," she answered tensely. "She thought you would be my dance partner tonight and once she found the feathers, she insisted it was perfect."

"These are not props?" Sebastian skidded to a stop on a thin branch and kicked out his leg swiftly. His shoes connected solidly with Claude's chest while he was in mid-air, causing the rival demon to fly back and hit the ground. Sebastian's free hand made a grand swipe in the air, sending several forks flying towards Claude.

Claude dodged at the last second, leaving the shiny silverware in the ground like forgotten tombs. Instead of charging Sebastian again, Claude zoomed into the darkest shadows, effectively disappearing from sight. Kagome tried to bring up a weak barrier to protect them but the jewel stayed stubbornly still, refusing to take heed to her wants.

"No, Lady Elizabeth found them laying around the manor." Kagome decided to answer his question to keep her mind from panicking. "She thought they were gorgeous and would match my dress. Where they came from in still a mystery to her."

"But you know," Sebastian stated in amusement. "You know that they further prove my claim."

A blush appeared on her cheeks. Of course she knew that the feathers belonged to Sebastian. Despite being a Hell's demon, Sebastian sometimes appeared more like a yokai with the way he obsessed with ravens and cats. Sebastian chuckled and continued his escape, leaping from branch to branch.

A glimmer of silver was her only warning before a scream burst from her lips.

Immediately Sebastian leaped back, away from whatever caused his Doll pain. The scent of her pure blood filled the air around him and to his horror, he felt something warm and wet drip onto his pristine white glove. Sebastian moved her carefully, his crimson eyes scanning where the scent was the strongest.

Several long, deep scratches covered her back. The imprint of a diamond pattern could be clearly seen imprinted on her skin. The weapon had cut cleanly through her dress and made new crimson red marks on her already scarred back. A vicious growl escaped him as he looked towards the area that Kagome had gotten injured.

Several silver threads glimmered guiltily with his Doll's fresh blood. Thin as a spider's web but obviously not as delicate as one. Sebastian shifted his weight to the left side, ready to retreat once more when a sharp sting attracted his attention. He glanced down to see another thread running parallel with him. His jacket sleeve held a clean cut from the thread but it luckily didn't slice his skin. He would have to repair the jacket later.

The clouds shifted in the wind, revealing the full moon above. The light of the moon highlighted the forest, throwing the threads into sharp contrast. There was too many. Somehow the spider butler had managed to surrounded Sebastian and Kagome, leaving them with barely any room to move. If Sebastian even tilted his weight a bit, he ran into the risk of harming Kagome more.

He was saved for a dangerous situation by a flash of green. Two whips whistled through the air, effortlessly cutting through the silver thread around them. Sesshomaru stepped towards them, wielding his whips and cutting the air around Sebastian and Kagome. Kagome peered through pain hazed eyes to see the daiyokai's suit was torn in multiple places and freshly healed pink skin could be seen through the cloth.

The daiyokai fought quietly, his normally golden eyes were a copper, torn between yellow and red. Thread after thread fell to the floor until Sebastian stood in a weak pile of silver string. In the tree tops, a rough sigh could be heard as Claude made himself known to the group below. His eyes were narrowed in a mix of disappointment and anger.

"Simple omegas can not stop me," Sesshomaru growled out.

Claude didn't bother to respond. Instead he threw out both of his hand, a shot of webbing following each of his thrusts. Sesshomaru growled in frustration, knowing that he would not be able to use his whips without the risk of harming the miko in their midst. His whips disintegrated into the air but his claws started to glow the same eerie glow.

Sebastian tensed, prepared to move at the last second but a flash of green, black and white managed to leap in front of them. The deadly thread vanished at the touch of Sesshomaru's poison tipped claws. The powerful dayokai landed in front of the miko and demon, his eyes now a blood red as he stared challenging at Claude.

It happened faster than Sesshomaru could follow and quicker than Sebastian could prepare himself. The spider butler vanished from his spot, only to reappear a few branch away. The two demons and the bleeding miko tried to follow his movements but he was fast, moving quicker than their bodies could.

A harsh grunt escaped Sebastian as he found himself being kicked from behind. Claude had managed to use his speed to appear behind Sebastian and out of Sesshomaru's reach. Claude delivering a swift kick to Sebastian's unguarded back, sending the rival butler stumbling away from the daiyokai and his grip on Kagome to loosen enough so she rolled out of his grip once they hit the floor.

Claude was quick to shoot out yet another web, halting Sebastian's hand as he reached out to grab Kagome again. Crimson eyes narrowed in fury and Sebastian quickly threw out his own hand, throwing several cutlery at the other butler. They began to move at a speed two quick for Kagome's humans eyes to follow. One second Sebastian was crouched by her, separated by only a thin silver web and the next, he and Claude were gone. The sound of trees breaking around her caused her to curl into a protective ball, stretching her cut skin and causing more blood to spill down.

Sesshomaru moved to help the fallen miko when the triplets appeared once again. Two of them quickly engaged Sesshomaru in yet another battle despite their bodies being covered in blood and wounds. One of the two fighting against him held a dagger while the other one wielded a large ax. They swung together, perfectly in sync with one another. The third triplet didn't help his brothers. Instead he skidded to a stop next to the fallen women. His crimson eyes showed concern as he gazed down at her and he leaned towards her, as if to offer her help.

A silver and golden knife embedded itself next to the triplet's foot, a clear threat. It was amazing, it looked like Sebastian and Claude had managed to throw their weapons without once stopping their fight. The submissive demon's eyes narrowed before he raced after his siblings, leaving Kagome laying on the floor alone.

With her eyes closed, her blood dripping onto the floor and pain radiating throughout her body, Kagome could feel her miko powers flaring to life but it was trapped beneath her skin, unable to be free. The rush of power was painful as it built and built without an outlet to escape from. She tried to send her powers out in an attempt to free the built-up energy but nothing helped. It just circled within her body, building and building. There was something blocking her energy, keeping her from using the jewel.

_Ba-Dump_. It hurt!

_Ba-Dump. Ba-Dump._ The hand in front of her face sparked a light pink but no real purification energy escaped.

_Ba-Dump._ There was a band around her arm and her chest. The band around her arm was gradually tightening, adding more pain. _Ba-Dump._ Her heart was beating too quickly. _Ba-Dump._ It was too wild!

_Ba-Dump._ The band around her arm was now moving lower.

"Oh my." A dark, thrilling tone broke through her haze. "That certainly seems painful."

Kagome lifted her head weakly to see Alois standing before her, alone. He wore a harmless grin but his ice-blue eyes sparkled with sadistic pleasure. She had seen a glimmer like this before. It once rested in the blood-red eyes of the hanyou who killed her family. Her hands started to glow as her mind compared Alois to Naraku.

"It's funny how they fight for you but in the end, they leave you in the middle of the forest. Alone."

He was closer now, kneeling down just on the other side of the single silver web. He reached a hand out but instead of touching Kagome like she thought he was going to do, he just ran a single fingertip along the web. His grin only grew wider as his blood was spilt and fell to the floor to mix with her own essence.

"What a beautiful blue." Alois leaned forward to look Kagome in the eye. "It is like your soul is reflected there. Dancing for all to see. Will my soul become the same color when I die?"

"And yet, darkness dances in them" Alois reached out his bleeding finger. Crimson red droplets fell from the digit and onto her eyebrow. Her body shuddered in disgust at the feel of the liquid. "Your eyes are so impure and yet, Sebastian wants you."

It was too much. The power was still building within and she felt ready to burst. Kagome reached out a trembling hand, her fingertips just barely brushing Alois' cheek. His contracted aura recoiled at her touch before striking forward in an attempt to attack her own purity.

It was enough.

The Shikon no Tama _always_ defended its host. The lash of hostile aura caused it to strike back. A beautiful pink glow encased her hand and for a single brief moment, a pink shine could be seen in her eyes. Alois had no time to even acknowledge the glow before it shot out, attacking Alois and the thread he stood in front of.

The web melted and fell to the floor. The only sign of the spider butler's weapon was the blood that dripped to the floor without the support of the thread. Alois gave a shocked cry as he was sent sailing backwards, landing in a heap on the ground. Her energy continued to escape her, flowing and flowing in a never ending release. In the distance there could be heard different calls of pain as multiple demons felt the purification.

Gently the energy died down, leaving Kagome withering on the floor in pain. Her body was weak, trembling in exhaustion. She could feel her drained body healing, the skin of her back pulling itself together.

Alois regained his own energy quickly and clamored to his feet. His once angelic expression was twisted into an angry grimace. His long legs ate up the ground swiftly as he approached the still fallen miko. One leg pulled back, prepared to deliver a harsh kick and all Kagome could do was brace herself for the pain.

It was a friend that came to her rescued. Sensing the young woman's distress and the hostility of the boy, Bram decided that enough was enough. He knew of the stories about Snake being abused and the memories that haunted him for it. Bram was a serpent but he could not stand for abuse, no matter the reason. He launched his slim body out of the sleeve of the dress, his mouth open with fangs bared. His venom shot out with perfect aim, hitting the unstable boy in the eye.

His scream of pain was music to the cobra's ears. The cobra slowly slithered back until his long red body was draped over Kagome's neck. He swayed back and forth, displaying his impressive hood. His mouth was open, displaying his fangs as warning hisses escaped him.

The girl was weak from blood loss and from the amount of energy she had released. Energy still hummed in her body, vibrating against his scaled body. Bram's small eyes were focused on the threat to the strange woman. The boy was withering on the floor in front of him, crying as he clawed at his own eyes.

"Sebastian . . ." Her sweet voice murmured before her eyes slipped closed and her tense body relaxed.

Bram kept his hostile stance even after the boy settled down in the dirt to whimper to himself. He knew there something else besides the boy in pain in front of him. The eerie laughter caused Bram to hiss in warning while swaying his head back and forth. The serpent didn't stand a chance, he knew that, so all he could do was tighten his tail tighter around the woman's neck in an attempt to stay close.

* * *

><p>The holidays are a lonely affair for me so maybe leave a few reviews behind to show a little author that her tale is appreciated? No? Well if you don't want to pass on good spirits, I guess I should tell you that I have the whole story planned already and a few future chapters already written. More reviews might tempt me to update faster than our normally weekly update!<p>

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. What is blocking Kagome's powers? Why is Rin changed and different? What is the symbolism behind Bram? Why did Kagome's purification powers harm Alois? What will Sebastian do now?

* * *

><p><em>Interested in the small stories or details behind <span>Demon's Broken Doll<span>?_ Keep an eye out for my future fanfic, _Doll's Shattered Fragments_. This new story will contain one-shots from the same universe as the Demon's Doll. Some may be AU, explore more of the background behind certain characters, and some what-ifs. This collection was started to due the many reviews I have gotten and some plot bunnies they have spawned. (It's my attempt to keep this story clean and straight without including random stories. Trust me, it helps a lot.)


	10. Deadman's Knowledge

I know, I know. This is several days late. I got distracted by Book of Circus, which was a bad idea because of course it spawned more plot bunnies that I had to fight off. I really want to do a crossover for the Circus crew but I promised myself that I would only have have one multi-story going at a time. Oh the hardship of being an author! Anywho, this one is longer than most but that's because there are several important plot points going on here. Sadly not much Claude or Sebastian in this chapter (or the next) but it is needed and I promise to make them return as soon as possible! See you all at the bottom!

_**Disclaimer ~**_

I own nothing from the Kuroshitsuji or the Inuyasha animes or managas. I only own a grumpy muse who likes to drink coffee late at night and obsessed over jokers/jesters. I do not own a beta either so that means any mistakes you see below belong to me. Point them out to me and I will correct them!

* * *

><p>It was quiet within the Trancy household. The dance had ended about an hour ago, not long after the musical performance done by the strange one-eyed maid. A single boy stood alone in a room, wearing his usual blue attire. In his hands rested his cane and his eye was covered by its usual eyepatch, hiding his fading contract from anyone's sight, including his missing butler. After looking at it tonight, Ciel was growing more worried. The contract was nearly gone with only the five points shining brightly and the ring around it could be seen weakly. There was no other sign of the contract he held with a Hell's demon.<p>

"This is an order, Sebastian:" Ciel growled out, "come to my side, right now."

The boy could feel the weak contract flaring to life, his anger adding more strength to the command. Instantly there was a whoosh of air and Sebastian appeared in front of the young boy. The butler was in his customary summon stance, bend down on one knee with his head bowed and a hand resting where a heart should be.

As was customary for balls, Alois' invitation had offered his home to anyone too intoxicated to get home for the night. Anxiety had grown in Ciel's stomach when Sebastian did not immediately return with Kagome after she ran out and soon afterwards, the Trancy butler disappeared. Not to mention that Alois Trancy himself did not show up to his own ball with a weak excuse about being sick. So he took Alois Trancy up on his offer and he was now in a temporary room within the Trancy manor.

Thankfully Ciel had the thought to retired in his own room so the demon's sudden appearance did not surprise anyone. Blood was splattered on his black tailor coat and rips covered the cloth. When Sebastian peeked up from beneath his black hair, glowing crimson eyes could be seen.

"Where is Kagome?" Ciel demanded.

"I do not know." Sebastian replied in a clipped tone. "I had engaged Claude in a battle but he was disappeared just seconds ago. The contract pulled me back here before I could find her again."

"You left her alone?"

"It was necessary or I would have lost her." A barely contained growl slipped passed his lips.

"This is getting ridiculous." Ciel slammed his cane straight down into the floor, causing a loud echo to fill the room. "She is bound to get hurt if this battle is left to the dogs."

Sebastian watched as Ciel turned around and walked out of the room. Briefly surprised, Sebastian hesitated before he got his feet and followed after his prey. The strength of the contract was still strong, pulling Sebastian with him, bound by his own leash. Growls too low for humans to hear escaped him as he spiritually struggled against the contract.

_Ciel always came first._

His contracted prey held control over him even when Sebastian wanted freedom. Even when the contract was weak and so close to destruction, it would still control him. He wanted nothing more than to tear the young boy apart. He wanted to feel Ciel's blood bathe his already ruined suit so he could hunt down his Doll and protect her. Who knew what troubles she had found herself in, in the short amount of time he had left her alone.

"Where are we going, My Lord?"

"It's time we make a deal with Mr. Alois Trancy. I'm not ready to give up the last woman who cares for me."

********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__******************  
><strong>

With none of the manners that had been drilled into him since he was but a newborn, Ciel threw open the Master room's door and strolled into Alois' room like it was his own home. Sebastian followed a step behind Ciel, his face unreadable despite the odd scene that greeted the Phantomhive duo.

Alois sat shirtless on the edge of his bed. Claude was kneeled in front of the silently crying child, as a cloth with unidentified liquid was dabbed gently to his eyes. His eyes had a glassy sheen over them as a clear liquid and strange mucus leaked out of them. Both of his eyes were a deep red and they looked ready to burst open.

Alois was trembling with his eyes blinking uselessly and whimpers of pain coming from his lips. One hand was fisted tightly into his bed sheet as his other hand was clenched tight on Claude's shoulder.

Ciel drew the obvious first conclusion. "Did Sebastian do that to you?"

"Of course not." Alois answered before crying out in pain as Claude pressed a little too hard. "A bloody cobra did this."

"Don't you know its dangerous to play with snakes?" Ciel couldn't help but taunt Alois, even if he was there for a specific reason.

"I do." Alois' temper quickly snapped. With blind eyes, Alois reached to a nearby table and grabbed a teacup. He threw it at Ciel, fully expecting to hear the sound of glass shattering against fresh. Unknown to Alois, because of his temporary lost of sight, Sebastian managed to reach forward and plucked the cup from the air before it could harm Ciel. "It appears that Kagome does not though. She had the fucking thing hidden in her sleeve like a magic trick."

Reminded of his mission, Ciel's expressionless face turned into a deep scowl. "I demanded that you return Lady Kagome Higurashi to me, right now."

Silence filled the air once again. Claude continued to swipe the mystery liquid over his master's eyes, his face betraying nothing. Alois slowly shut his eyes but Ciel didn't understand why. No matter if they were open or closed, they gazed at nothing, unable to see clearly.

"I do not have her." Alois responded quietly.

Ciel's grip on his cane tightened and his blue eye narrowed in anger. Sebastian's own body tensed, becoming as stiff as stone. Claude's hand paused, as if he too was unsure of the answer Alois gave before he continued his treatment. Sensing the growing hostility in the room, Alois decided to try and soothe the tension by expanding on his answer.

"I had approached her to offer my assistance since I had found her on the ground, alone and bleeding." Alois freed Claude from his grip so he could brace his hands behind him and lean back. "After her cobra attacked me, I fell to the floor, blinded. I summoned Claude to me and ordered him to heal me. What happened to the woman, I do not know."

"Claude," Alois turned his freshly opened eyes to the butler, "do you have her?"

His refusal to answer was the only confirmation that Alois needed. A savage grimace twisted his features as anger filled him. The young earl seemed to forget that he had an audience in the room with him. "Well, what are you waiting for? Find her then!"

Claude dipped his head, a small upturn on his lips the only sign that he was pleased. He was free to hunt down the miko while Sebastian was still tethered to Ciel. Claude was just passing Sebastian on his way out of the room when three silver knives suddenly attached themselves to his throat, halting his escape.

"I believe," Sebastian's eyes narrowed in a hidden threat, "that my master has something else he wants to say first."

"Alois," human and demons alike turned to the boy as Ciel spoke. "Would you like to play a game with me?" For a young child, Ciel sure could purr seductively if he wanted too.

"Oh!" Alois' eyes widened at the tone that Ciel used. His once relined body was now hunched forward with his chin resting in both of his palms. His own teasing smile filtered across his lips. "What kind of game are you thinking of?"

"It is a strategy game that involves both of our butlers." Sebastian's and Claude's eyes narrowed at the answer. Demons did not like manipulation unless they were ones doing the manipulation. It was clear that Ciel was prepared to use everyone around him, including the two demonic butlers that could easily kill him.

"How do I know that you will play fair?"

"We will have our demons make an oath that will bind them and by extension, both of us." There were now a crimson demonic glow to both of their eyes. Who did this boy think he was? It was either extremely stupid or incredibly brave to use demons like common chess pieces.

"What will the prize be for winning?" Alois asked excitedly.

"Kagome."

********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__******************  
><strong>

It was habit that Kagome wanted to snuggle deeper into the darkness that surrounded her. In the darkness, she felt no pain and had no desires. She could float, free and alone but now, there was something different.

Now, there was a reason she wanted to wake up. There was someone else, away from the nothingness. Someone who held her and whispered sweet nothings when he thought she couldn't hear him. Someone who cared for her even when he knew nothing about humans. He fought for her. He defended her. He belonged to her as she belonged to him.

_Sebastian_.

Kagome's eyes flew open, only to slam shut once more as a startled scream escaped her throat. She was in an enclosed space with barely any room to move. All she could do was lay still and look at the pure white cotton that surrounded her. She had never been in one before but she knew where she was. She only wanted to be here once and that was when she was dead and unable to care for where she laid.

She was in a coffin!

She continued to scream as her hands reached up to claw at the surface. No matter how much she attacked it, it refused to budge. Tears gathered in her eyes as she panicked. She tried pushing against the lid but it stayed stubbornly still. Her nails cracked and she could feel her skin peeling back at it was rubbed across the surface surrounding her.

Did they forget about her? Would they return for her? Did Sebastian lose the battle? Why was she buried in a coffin? Was she dead? Was she experiencing a panic attack? Why didn't they come for her? Would anyone remember her when her body collapsed and her bones became dust?

Relief filled her when five sharp claws drove itself into the wood above her. Sunlight filtered through before the lid above her was violently ripped away. Fresh air kissed her lips and filled her lungs as she desperately scrambled out of the wooden coffin she was being held in.

Like a scared rabbit, Kagome found herself on the floor and scrambling backwards until she was sitting with her back in a corner. Pain bloomed across her body as her freshly bandaged back protested at being touched. Her breaths were being ripped violently out of her lungs and her wide eyes were flying around the room, not settling on anything but taking in everything. Wisely the people in the room stayed back, giving the panicked woman the room she needed to recover.

She was in a strange area. She was in a room that screamed death and nightmares. Skeletons stood in the shadows like samurai soldiers. Bookcases were in the back, behind a large desk. The shelves were piled with dust, books and odd blobs that Kagome didn't want to look to closely at. What scared her the most was the dozen of coffins that filled the room. They were all sizes and designs. Some of them were even open, their mouths gaping and waiting to be filled.

Even stranger were the people that stood within the dark shop. Rin was sitting on the large desk, a bone shaped treat sticking out of her mouth. A clear jar filled with even more of the canine-looking dog treats was resting in her lap. Sesshomaru was standing in front of coffin that he had freed her from. He was still wearing his torn suit and his yokai markings were clear in the dim light. One of his hands were poised to strike even though his claws were already digging deep into a piece of wood that had once been her coffin lid.

Behind both of them, emerging from a black curtain that was partially hidden by the shadows, was the strangest man yet. He wore all black though most of his outfit was covered by a large trench coat. Moonlight silver hair hung down his back with braids hidden throughout his silver locks. Bangs hung in front of his face, blocking his eyes from Kagome's sight but it was the wide, cheshire grin that made her nervous.

"Why was she in a coffin?" Sesshomaru growled out.

"So nobody could hurt her, of course!" The man exclaimed in faux surprise.

Rin was laughing quietly, finding some kind of humor in the situation. Sesshomaru flicked his wrist, sending the piece of wood flying across the room and into a suspicious looking shelf. The tinkling of glass falling to the floor sounded much nicer than the growl that the daiyokai was giving off. The stranger bounced forward, swiping a cookie from Rin's jar.

"And it may also be so she would not run away from me until we've had our dance." The man continued in his joyful tone that bordered on laughter.

"What . . . what is going on?" Kagome asked quietly.

"Onee-san," Rin mumbled around a mouthful of cookie, "Undertaker found you and brought you to safety." At Sesshomaru's glare, Rin reached up and removed the cookie so she could speak clearly. "Sesshomaru-sama traced your scent back here. It seems like your demon can't protect you very well."

Kagome had no words. She blinked thrice in shock. She had so many questions, many of them flowing in her head and building up like a water behind a dam but her tongue refused to move to voice them. All she could do was watch the three before her, unsure what to do.

"Onee-san?" Rin asked cautiously.

Finally her tongue moved and formed a simple word. "Why?"

"Why what? Use full sentences miko or else we can not help you." Sesshomaru's voice was stern but not cruel.

She tried to voice her questions. Why was Rin still alive? Who was this Undertaker? Why was she here? Where was Sebastian? Was Sebastian looking for her? Why now? Why _now_ did Sesshomaru come back for her? Why? Instead, the only words to escape her lips was, "I don't understand."

"Would you like a cookie?" Kagome leaped into the air, surprised by the voice that was now close enough to whisper in her ear.

She turned frightened blue eyes to look at Undertaker, who was now crouching down next to her. He had somehow moved silently while her attention was elsewhere and he was now too close for Kagome to feel safe. He had one hand extended, offering the cookie that he had taken from Rin. The Human Doll did not move, not wanting to take the cookie but also not wanting to offend the man who seemed a little crazy. His large grin was still in place and it only widened the longer Kagome hesitated.

"I'm not really hungry." Kagome lied quietly.

"It's such a shame." Undertaker lost his grin and even though his eyes were hidden, she could tell he was frowning. "Dolls are not suppose to speak lies."

"Does that mean your interest in the miko is finished?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Of course not! She is still beautiful and she is a miko. There will never be another like her. It would be foolish to waste this chance."

A deeper, more primal growl rumbled from both Rin and Sesshomaru. Quickly Sesshomaru moved forward and yanked the crazy man away from Kagome while Rin could be found suddenly sitting next to Kagome, taking Undertaker's place by her side. The young girl was reclined casually against the wall but Kagome wasn't fooled. She could see the tenseness in the girl's shoulder and the way her golden eyes followed the Undertaker.

Sesshomaru had dragged the man a safe distance away from her, making her feel a little more relaxed. Sesshomaru had stopped his growling but his claws had a tight gripped on the Undertaker's sleeves, keeping both males in place. The tense moment did not involve her, despite it being about her, so Kagome turned her attention to the little girl by her side.

Her social skills were rusty, to that there was no doubt. In the past fifty years the most she had talked was a handful of times. Most of those times were with a demon who didn't talk much himself and a young boy who, while intelligent, also had very little social skills when it came to the daily communication between friends.

"How are you still alive?" She should have been embarrassed by the way the words just slipped out but Kagome could find no other way to word her question without being _extremely_ rude.

"As I said, there are amazing things in the world. You should know, you have a mystical jewel nestled in your hip." Rin shrugged her shoulders, her gold eyes still watching her alpha and the man she didn't fully trust yet. "I'm sure Sesshomaru-sama will tell you the full story later. It ties into the reason that he left you behind."

Kagome flinched at the reminder. Despite it all, this was the same Sesshomaru from the past. This was the yokai who tried to kill her multiple times in the beginning. The man who took and buried her dear Shippo, letting Kagome and her broken mind believe he had killed the kitsune. This was the exact same yokai who eventually killed Naraku but it cost her the lives of her unborn pups. The same Sesshomaru who left her when her mind was most fragile and never returned.

"So maybe the rumors are true." Undertaker mused fearlessly but Sesshomaru's clawed grip. "Did the Lord of the West, the White Canine, fall in love with the miko?"

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrowed and a low growl rumbled in Rin's chest as her own sensitive ears caught the words. "Kagome is pack." Sesshomaru responded simply. "She was mated to my half-brother. At one point, she carried the bloodlines of the pack in her womb. No matter what happens, the miko belongs to my pack."

"Such a veiled answer," chuckled Undertaker. "Was it so hard to simply answer yes or no? I'm afraid my findings are sometimes wrong so I just simply want to check the authenticity of it all."

"You are a weird creature." Rin stated just as dully as her alpha.

"I know." Undertaker's grin came back and he bobbed his head up and down eagerly. "Not as odd as some Grim Reapers though. I should introduce you to Grell Sutcliff someday. You'll be grateful for my help and sanity then."

"Help?" Kagome squeaked out with wide eyes.

What were they talking about? They were discussing her fate like she wasn't even there! She did not want to leave. She did not want to go back, where the past and her memories would haunt her. All she wanted right now was to held by her Demon. To feel his aura caress her own until her fears were soothed and she felt safe once more. This was too much. She wanted to go home.

"When we felt the Shikon no Tama awaken, Sesshomaru-sama decided to find you and bring you back to the yokai sanctuary." Rin explained. "Once we got to London though, we were unsure how to approach an Earl or the best place to hide you until we left once again. That is when this strange Grim Reaper found us. He has given us shelter, information about your time since the wolf yokai's death and a way to get into the ball so we could find you. Right now his shelter has wards up, keeping away unwanted demons from coming near here and taking you."

"But . . ." Kagome tried to blink back the tears. She truly did try but a few broke away and trickled down. "I don't want to go. I just want Sebastian."

It was Sesshomaru was responded this time. "How long do you think the demon is going to keep you, miko?" He let go of Undertaker and stalked towards the fallen woman slowly. His golden eyes held no hostility or cruelty. Instead, concern and pity rested there. "Can you not see that this is temporary? Sooner or later, something is going to snap. His hunger will drive him to forcefully take your soul, leaving you both in Purgatory or he will grow bored of you and leave you to die in the streets.

"It only takes one time, miko. One wrong move and your mind will shatter." Sesshomaru softened his words once he saw Kagome flinch at that sentence. "You are delicate, a true flower. I can not leave you in the hands of such dark creatures. They will destroy you."

"I . . . I can't go with you." Kagome whispered as her vision blurred due to her tears. "I want to go with _My Demon_. I can't forgive you.

"They're dead because of you."

A vicious snarl filled the room as Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red for a brief second. "Those pups carried my bloodline too. I am well aware that their deaths are my fault. I would think that time would heal your wounds by now."

Unconsciously Kagome's hands went to clasp over her stomach like she use to do. Even through the lace and thick fabric, she could imagine the feel of her scars. The lines are crossed over her stomach, a gruesome reminder of the future that was once ripped away from her. Time had healed most of her wounds but the pain of her heart still beat everyday.

"I'm sorry."

"When can you forgive this Sesshomaru?" The daiyokai asked angrily. "How long can you blame me before you forget my weakest moment?"

"How long do daiyokais live?" Was her simple, cruel answer.

********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__******************  
><strong>

The rest of the time was spent silently. Kagome was unsure of how much time passed or if it was a night or a day that passed. The shop she was kept in was dark, keeping all forms of light out except for the few candles that Undertaker lit for her.

After her cold answer, Sesshomaru stormed out of the shop and a few minutes later, Rin excused herself and left too. This left Kagome alone with the strange man with the too large grin. At first, Kagome feared that the Grim Reaper would attack her but he simply sat behind his desk, with the tip of his fingers touching and placed in front of his lips. His unseen eyes stayed on Kagome, completely silent except for the few chuckles he gave when the silence went on too long.

After a bit, Kagome grew brave and her legs started to protest at not being used. She was used to her physical exercise that Sebastian normally forced her to take. It was a way to build up her muscles again and her body grew use to these demands, which meant she would be in pain if she differed from the schedule.

She slowly got to her feet, prepared for the man to leap out at her and assault her but he didn't move. He just watched. To occupy herself Kagome explored the large room around her. There was not much to look at since she refused to go near any of the coffins again. For a bit she looked at the skeletons, unsure if they were made of plastic or not and too afraid to touch them.

When she quietly asked the man, he only grinned and replied, "Copies take away from the true beauty, don't you think?"

After time she found herself behind the desk, her eyes looking over the mysterious jars and their contents. In one jar a heart was floating in a bluish liquid and as Kagome got closer to peer through the liquid, the organ gave a single beat. She gave a shocked cry and leaped away, unsure what to think about that.

Her graceless leap back meant that her feet ended up catchy a container on the bottom of the shelf. The glass fell from its low perch and shattered on the floor. Her apologetic gasp was echoed by an angry hiss. A large sleek red body launched itself out of its wreckage and wrapped itself around her outstretched arm.

Wisely, Undertaker took a step away from the angry snake. Kagome looked down at her limb, surprised to see the furious snake that was so familiar to her. Bram had his hood displayed, swaying his head back and forth as his cruel eyes were trained on Undertaker.

"It seems like your pet is pretty angry at me." Undertaker seemed unafraid of the dangerous serpent.

Kagome smiled at the beautiful creature. She had once feared snakes when she was young but she knew this one was different. She remembered that Snake said that Bram complimented her dress. Also, when she was left alone and Alois attempted to attack her, it was this reptile that blinded the boy and defended her. With no fear, Kagome reached up a hand and gently stroked the arrow head.

"Why was Bram locked away?"

"The serpent would not let me near you. It kept shooting venom at me and then at the doggies. I had to lock it away for safety."

After a few seconds, Bram calmed his hissing but he kept his hood flared. Kagome's warm touch was welcomed to the cold-blooded creature. Enough so that Bram soon found himself nudging her hand when she paused just so she could stroke him again.

The mad man's laughter drew Kagome's attention away from the cobra. Her blue eyes looked questioning at him, unsure what was so funny that he was now rolling on the floor due to his laughter. His grey hair was sprawled across the hardwood, leaving the scars across his neck and face open to her wandering eyes.

"What is so funny?" Kagome asked.

The man stopped laughing long enough to answer Kagome without a trace of humor in his voice. "Did you know, that snakes are very symbolic." Bram was now edging closer to her throat, his thin tongue tickling her skin. "Serpents, especially when around young ladies and children, are the first sign of corruption. It means that purity is slowly being crushed. Even more amusing," Undertaker's grin grew to impossible lengths, "serpents are usually signs of Hell or a form of a demon." Bram was now slowly curling himself loosely around her neck.

"Bram is simply a close friend." Kagome replied back. "He was helped me and protected me."

"Corruption often protects what purity they wish to destroy." Undertaker laid a single index finger to his lip. He looked very serious despite his large body being sprawled on the floor like a child. "After all, does not your demon fight to protect your innocent soul?"

"He did not protect me against you." Kagome tried not to sound bitter but her tone was still harsh.

"He was not aware that I was there yesterday." Undertaker had regained his footing and was now creeping even closer to Kagome, despite Bram's warning hiss. "He fought another demon for you _and_ took the risk of his prey dying for you. I can even gamble that he is going to be very angry once he learns that I have you."

"That's why I must get back as soon as I can," insisted Kagome. "Sebastian will be looking for me. Ciel will be worried too. Surely you don't want to piss them off?"

"That demon has never like me and the boy never takes my warnings to heart." Undertaker was now close enough to reach a hand out and touch her but when he tried, an angry serpent hissed loudly. "I've always wanted to meet the Miko out of Time who later became the Broken Doll but I find that you are not what I imagined."

Was he angry at her? Would he hurt her for not being what he wanted? He could try but Kagome was confident that the friend draped around her neck would protect her. "What is so different about me now?" Kagome couldn't help but ask.

"You are human now. Instead of glassy eyes, I see pupils filled with denied pain and agony. Your rose red lips, which use to be quiet now move and they speak lies. You are _alive_ now. You show fear."

"I am not afraid." Kagome denied. "I do not fear you."

"No my dear, not me." A thin hand reached out and cupped her cheek. His hand was cold and dry, like the skin of a frozen corpse. The miko leaned her cheek to the side to escape the frost but he followed persistently, not letting her escape. Apprehensive blue eyes peeked up from beneath lashes to stare at the silver bangs that hid his own eyes. "Tell me, what are you afraid of?"

"I am human." It was a simple lie. It was what most people expected to hear, especially when mingling with the supernatural.

"And yet you are more." He tossed his head back and forth, finally allowing his bangs to fall clear of his eyes. Green-yellow phosphorescent eyes locked on her own and his grin disappeared, leaving behind his foolish facade. "Now tell me the true reason behind the sharp twinge in your scent."

There was something different about his eyes. They were an odd color but it was something else that held her attention. If eyes were the window to the soul then Undertaker's soul was hypnotizing. It made her lose touch with reality for a moment and loosened her tongue enough to speak truthfully. "I am afraid of the future and what it might bring."

"The solution to that is simple." Another shake of his head and Undertaker's eyes were hidden once again. A large grin split his face in half as he stepped back. "You'll stay forever with me! It's not like you can actually live with your demon in Hell."

"Why not?" Kagome's temper flared. "I can do whatever I want. If my future rests in Hell, then so be it. You don't control me." Sensing its mistress' anger the jewel flared to life. A jolt raced through the building, forcing Undertaker to take a step back. Kagome's bandaged wounds throbbed in pain and Bram's grip tightened momentarily around her neck as he felt the energy of the Shikon no Tama jewel.

"It's not me that controls you but jewel born of your blood. Did you really think that something that powerful and pure would survive in Hell? Its darkness would crush you and the jewel you hold onto. If you stick with your demon, you will die once he takes you to Hell."

_******************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__******************  
><em>

She was afraid. She was human and because of this curse, she was plagued with doubts and fears. The information that the Grim Reaper gave her scared her. Did Sebastian know that the jewel would prevent her from going to his home? Could a demon survive forever in the mortal realm? Would Sebastian leave her when he found out?

Would she survive if she was left alone once again?

Kagome sat in a cotton lined coffin, unable to sleep. It was kind of the strange mad-man to offer her a place to sleep but her troubled thoughts and throbbing back kept her awake. She had no demon to hold her like he had been doing for a decades. There was no chest to rest on and no arms to wrap around her. She was alone and she wanted Sebastian.

"Can you not sleep, onee-chan?" Rin's sweet voice made itself known from her own coffin, just a few spaces away from her. "Do your injuries pain you?"

"I'm not comfortable here." Kagome answered as she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"It must be difficult to sleep with the memories you have." Rin's canine eyes were the only thing to glow in the dark room.

Kagome's silence was the only answer she gave. Kagome could hear wood creaking as Rin got out of her sleeping place and Kagome could see her eyes getting closer and closer. With no warning Kagome could feel small arms wrapping around her shoulder as the young girl hugged her from behind. Rin was careful to not put pressure on her back or to disturb the cobra that slept around Kagome's neck like a necklace.

"I am sorry you had to go through that alone." Her soft whisper brushed her ear gently. "Is there anything Sesshomaru-sama or I can do to ease your burden?"

Seconds stretched to minutes as Kagome mulled over her words. Truthfully, she wanted nothing to do with these yokais. Kagome was glad to see Rin once more but her being here just reminded Kagome of what could have been. Would Shippo have grown like her, with his mind excelling before his body? Would her children have aged like humans or would they have aged like hanyous? It was clear that Rin still has undying loyalty to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru, the daiyokai who wanted Kagome to forget about his mistake. To forget, would mean to forget about the lives she created. It would mean to forget everything that lead up to that event, including the death of her adoptive family. Kagome could never forget. She could never forgive him either but maybe, there was something they could do for her.

"I want to see them." Kagome decided. "I want to be able to say good-bye, properly."

* * *

><p>Some characters are OOC, I understand this. It has filled my mind with some doubt these past few days. To be fair, Ciel is always manipulative and I think that if he wasn't obsessed with killing Alois, then Alois would be easy to trick and use. Undertaker I've always had trouble portraying because it's a fine line that he walks between genius and insane. Sesshomaru and Rin have a valid reason for their change of personality and that will be revealed in the next chapter!<p>

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. Is Undertaker lying about the jewel? What game will Alois and Ciel play to win Kagome? Where is Kagome going? If a heart can not forget, can it forgive?


	11. Tears of a Miko

I think the deities were jealous of writers, so they invented a curse for us. This curse, is known as Writer's Block. Sadly, I had this curse and it took me forever to get out of my funk. I'm not sure yet if this chapter is, or will ever be, what I had planned for it but I didn't want to torture my readers anymore. I'm almost a week late as it is. Sorry about that! Editing was done very quickly and I know this is a little rough around the edges. If you haven't noticed, I have started to revise and improve past chapters (look for the stamp at the bottom) and this chapter will get its own editing day soon. Still feel welcomed to point out mistakes or constructive criticism!

My thanks go out in three different directions today! First one goes to the reviewer, _**Paxloria. **_She helped me to clean up the last chapter quite a bit and I thank her for it. Two other shout-outs actually go to two different songs that helped to give me inspirations for this chapter and helped to get rid of the block I was having. Those songs are _Tears of An Angel_ by Ryan Dan & the song _Lullaby for a Storm Night_ sung by Vienna Teng.

_**Disclaimer~**_

After so many chapters, you would think by now that you know I don't anything. Inuyasha and Kuroshitsuji belong to their rightful owners, who are wise and keeping them far away from me. I only own this plot, Bram and a muse who has not been working with me lately. If you recognize it, then it does not belong to me. Give your respects to the rightful owners and not to me.

* * *

><p>The young earls sat across from each other. Two pair of eyes, with only a few shades difference between them, assessed their opponents. Whatever Claude had used on Alois' eyes was slowly giving back his vision and while he could not fully see yet, he could make out fuzzy outlines of the others in the room. Behind Earl Alois Trancy, a demon maid named Hannah stood in front of three identical triplet demons. In front of their group and directly behind Alois was the 'spider butler' who was currently named Claude.<p>

Across the room, Sebastian stood directly behind his young master. The only other witness on the Phantomhive side was Snake. The scaled man was gazing curiously at the weaker demons behind Claude. A few times, his forked tongue would flicker out to taste the air around him. Since the dance earlier that night, Snake had not muttered a word and none of his pets could be seen.

"This doesn't seem like a fair match. Doesn't chess have equal amount of pieces on each side?" Alois sat on one side of the circular table, staring unnervingly at Ciel.

"Yes. Each side has an equal amount of pieces because it is a game of strategy. Why do you ask?" Ciel was fingering the white rose that laid on the plate before him. In front of Alois, an identical white rose with a purple stem rested before him. Ciel was personally unsure why a rose was needed for a Demon's Oath but it didn't seem important enough to ask Sebastian about.

"Well in this game, you and I are the kings." Ciel nodded in confirmation. "Claude and Sebastian would be one of our chess pieces." Neither of the butler liked being compared to such common game pieces. "I also have the triplets on my side and Hannah. All of them are demons. You, only have Sebastian and a handful of humans on your side. It's not going to be much fun if I win so easily." Alois stick his bottom lip out as he pouted. "I want to see you wither in pain and cry for mercy while all your powerful pieces fall before me. This is just pathetic."

"Who says that I do not have more pieces on my side?" Ciel's asked with a narrowed eye. "I have two other demons on my side and the Phantomhive servants. They are more than enough to take on your household."

"You must bring in at least one more player. All the humans you have on your side could barely equal up to the weakest triplet." Three pairs of identical crimson eyes blinked in surprise, unsure of which one he was referring too. "I refuse to play unless this is fun."

"Then I shall have Kagome on my side," Ciel answered simply.

"No, no!" Alois slammed both of his hands on the table, suddenly furious at the thought. "Kagome is the prize. She can not be a player and the prize at the same time. That is _cheating_!"

"Then I will simply have Sebastian find us another player after the deal is made then." Ciel was growing very annoyed with the emotional boy. He just wanted the oath to be done with by now. The more time that was being wasted, the more time Kagome could be in serious trouble.

"Fine, but you must have a player by tomorrow night or the deal is void."

"Fine." Ciel could feel a headache forming behind his temples. "Let us make our oath."

Simultaneously the demons behind the boys pulled off their gloves with their teeth and bared their contract marks to all in the room. Their true demonic eyes glowed in the dim light as they stared each other down. Alois grabbed the silver knife that rested besides his white rose and handed it to Claude without moving his eyes from Ciel.

Sebastian bared his lengthened canine before biting deep into the veins of his wrist. Claude took the knife from his master and swiftly brought the blade across his own wrist. Both demons quickly extended their arms over the shoulders of their young masters and let their crimson blood dip onto the flowers that laid on porcelain plates. As their strange blood splashed onto the once pristine roses, the petals bled a bright crimson.

Two demons glared at one another but they let their masters speak for them. After all, the oath was being made between the two boys. The demons were simply being used as pawns to ensure that the young miko was kept safe. If it was left up to Sebastian and Claude, they would handle it like any other demonic mating fight, which included a lot of bloodshed and torture.

Humans were such weak creatures.

"A battle for the woman, Kagome Higurashi will be done in the shadows." Alois spoke with dark glee. "It shall be a strategic match between the Trancy and Phantomhive households. No outside interference is allowed."

"Kagome Higurashi shall be kept safe from this game at all times." Ciel added monotonously. "The household that harms her, forfeits Kagome."

Both demons spoke at the same time, their dark tones overlapping each other. "This match shall continue until either a demon falls or their contracted prey dies. The surviving team wins Kagome Higurashi."

"The oath . . ." Claude murmured from behind Alois. Alois picked up his crimson rose and tossed it at Ciel. Sebastian reacted quickly and caught it just inches from his young master's face.

"Is sealed." Sebastian confirmed as Ciel picked up his own bloody flower and tossed it towards Alois. Claude caught the rose but it was much closer to Alois' face since one of the thorns were pressed against the tip of his nose. The unstable boy didn't even blink at the small prick.

Claude and Sebastian raised their still bleeding wrists to the roses. Droplets of demonic bloods mixed together on the flowers. The fragile nature of the blooms couldn't handle the dark energy that was concealed in both sets of blood, so their petals lost moisture and turned a haunting purple that matched their unnatural stems. The crimson glow left butlers' eyes as the oath was sealed.

Sebastian gave a self-confident smile as the tucked the rose into the pocket of his jacket.

********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__******************  
><strong>

Kagome had insisted on a change of clothes so Rin had offered her assistance. It had taken Lady Elizabeth and her servant Paula to get Kagome into the dress but it only took one girl with yokai features to get angry enough to rip it off of her. She gave a yelp as she felt the sharp edges of claws skimming her back, tearing any fabric in her way.

Tatters of the dress and the blood filled bandage fell to the floor in a heap around her. Cold air licked at her naked skin causing her to shiver. Immediately Rin started to wrap a fresh strip of gauze around her, starching the flow of blood. The young girl worked with a medical persona, not blinking when her hands brushed against Kagome's bare skin and she didn't stop when the touch of the cloth against her wounds caused Kagome to flinch.

The only time the young girl hesitated was when her fingers brushed against Bram's scales. The serpent was still draped around Kagome's neck and it showed no intentions of moving anytime soon. The cobra didn't like Rin's touch and he immediately hissed and tightened his grip around Kagome's throat. Rin glared at the snake but when she made no more threatening moves towards him, Bram loosened up and once again pretended to be a faux necklace.

After a few minutes, Kagome had her back tightly bandaged. She could feel her blood still seeping out of the wound, soaking the bandages but it was slower now and her body was adjusting to the pain, letting her become numb. Gently, Rin helped Kagome dress in the clothes she had requested from the mortician.

"Do I want want to know where he got these from?" Kagome asked quietly as Rin pulled the thin shirt over her head.

"He said something about his guest often bringing in things they no longer need." Rin shrugged as the clothes fell into place over Kagome's thin body.

"Well, how do I look?" Kagome did a small twirl in her outfit to show off the weird garments she now wore.

To the miko from modern times, her outfit would be considered normal but to those who lived through history instead of just skipping around it, her outfit was a strange sight. Kagome insisted on wearing men's brown trousers paired with a dirt streaked white shirt. She finished it off with a pair of riding boot that were two sizes too big for her. It was unsettling to see a Victorian-era lady in men's clothing.

"You look like you normally do." Rin decided to answer vaguely with a small shrug.

Her answer enticed a laugh from Kagome and she gave a grin. "So I look out of place once again?"

Rin returned the grin and just grabbed Kagome hand. Together the two females exited the back room that Undertaker had lent them. The shop was empty of any living beings so Kagome followed Rin as she lead the way out of the funeral parlor. As Kagome stepped outside, the day's fresh sunlight bathed over her and welcomed her with warm arms.

"Ready to go, miko?" Sesshomaru was standing not far from entrance with his back to the emerging duo.

"We will be back tomorrow night, right?" Kagome asked.

"If you delay no longer, than it is possible."

"Then I'm ready."

No more words were exchanged. Sesshomaru started to walk down the empty streets as Rin grabbed one of Kagome's hands and led her after the inuyokai. Kagome didn't even have a chance to say good-bye to Undertaker and when she quietly asked about him, the only answer she received was silence. They continued to travel down the streets without seeing any other citizens. They must have decided to avoid the chilly morning as long as they had a warm home to take shelter in.

They had reached the cover of the forest after just a few minutes. The shadows of the tall pines stood defiantly as the sunlight around them grew stronger. The trees created thick shadows and offered a hiding place to those who needed it. Rin, Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't hesitate as they melted into the dark shadows.

They traveled for a few minutes, away from the peering eyes of any mortals. Deeming them safe enough, Kagome saw Sesshomaru disappeared into a ball of light. It jerked around several times before falling back to the floor. Several trees groaned and crashed to the ground under the weight of the canine Lord Sesshomaru. A second, lighter colored ball of light crashed to the floor just a few seconds later. Kagome looked to her right in surprise to see that Rin no longer stood by her side. Instead a large inuyokai puppy, around the same size of Pluto, stood by her side.

Kagome couldn't stop her amazement at seeing her Rin as a canine. She was adorable! Her body was much like Sesshomaru but miniature in size. Her paws were too large when compared to her thin legs and her ears, which should have been perked up, were flopped at the corners and fell into her eyes. Her pelt was much fluffier than her elder and a light brown in color with streaks of white. Her long tail thumped on the ground once she realized that Kagome was watching her and her lips split into a cheshire grin that showed her deadly teeth.

"How is this even possible?" Kagome asked the puppy but Rin just gave a yelp of an answer that Kagome couldn't understand.

"They are so much cuter when they are younger." Kagome squeaked loudly as Undertaker dropped from a branch above her.

"I thought I told you to wait for me." Kagome could only blink in surprise as she watched Undertaker turn to scold the white canine like he was a naughty puppy. "I only left to gather a few items! I bet you were trying to leave me behind."

Sesshomaru gave a growl that shook the air around them. His eyes were narrowed in annoyance and his tongue swiped around his lips like he was imagining the taste of the mad man. Despite it all, Undertaker stood bravely in front of the inuyokai with his hands on his hips in a very feminine way. He may have looked serious if not the for the ridiculous top hat that covered half his face and the large notebooks he held in his hands.

"Dogs, they simply have no manners unless you train them." Undertaker sighed pitifully as he shook his head back and forth. Rin gave a deep huff as she moved to trot past Undertaker and Kagome but the Reaper just reached a hand out and patted the puppy's nose as she passed by. "Not you dear. You're much too cute to be mannerless."

Kagome couldn't decide is this was a truly insane man or a great warrior. It didn't seem to matter much anyways because from the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, the strange man would not be living much longer. With a snarl, Sesshomaru took a threatening step forward.

With a large flourish, a silver blade appeared from under Undertaker's trench coat. Kagome watched, massively impressed, as the large scythe swung down and stopped just a few inches away from Sesshomaru's lowered muzzle. Blood red and glowing green irises clashed in a silent battle of wills.

It was Rin who broke the staring contest. She gave an impatient high-pitch bark and bounced towards Kagome, who was still unsure what to do. The puppy wiggled herself into a low crouch right by Kagome side. Her strawberry colored eyes looked at Kagome expectantly as she gave a shake of her fluffy pelt.

Understanding the silent invitation, Kagome climbed onto the back of the canine, settling herself just behind the massive shoulder bones. A large amount of fluffy fur whipped around her, wrapping her in warmth and giving her something to tangle her fingers in so she could keep her balance.

With a last snarl at the Grim Reaper, Sesshomaru took a step back. Both canines lunged into the sky without a warning, leaving the Reaper behind. Kagome looked over her shoulder once to watch as Undertaker was slowly swallowed by the forest around him.

She was too far away to see facial feature so she never noticed when a strange grin appeared on the Reaper's lips. Undertaker watched the miko and two yokais disappeared into the air and the clouds above. He chuckled lightly as he leaped into the nearest tree and gave pursuit.

**********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__********************  
><strong>

They traveled all day and most of the night. Being yokais, the two canines needed little rest. They traveled effortlessly over the towns, high out of sight where the clouds played. They bounded over a large ocean and not once did anyone consider stopping. Growls of hunger from the miko went unheard and the dryness of her throat was easily ignored. When she grew restless or bored, Kagome would just reach a finger up and stroked Bram, who was currently hiding from the wind by curling into her warm hair. Kagome had given Rin and Sesshomaru strict orders. They were not to stop, for anything. She wanted to see them. She wanted to say her final good-byes to the past and the pain it held for her. She wanted to get back to her Demon as soon as possible.

Different colors of land passed below them. Various bodies of water, both large and small taunted her thirst as they passed from high above. Morning turned to afternoon. A light cloud cover became thicker as the wind started to howl in rage. As night stalked across the heavens, the clouds themselves grew darker and the scent of rain became stronger.

Only when night firmly fell and the stars twinkled in the dark sky did Kagome feel a shift in the air. The two demons were changing their course and were slowly descending to the ground below. The wind picked up, trying to steer them off course but the powerful dogs battled back until four sets of paws landed on the ground just below a large grassy hill.

Kagome, with the help of Rin, managed to wiggled herself off of Rin's large back and onto the forest floor. As her boots touched the ground below, a flash of lightning lit up the sky and a roll of thunder gave a mighty call. Two balls of light later and a human Rin and Sesshomaru stood on each side of her.

"It is never good to visit a cemetery during a storm. It is a bad omen to see the dead on a night such as this." Rin stated wisely. "We have plenty of time to see them after the storm passes."

"She is right." Sesshomaru would never admit to being superstitious but he had heard that to step foot near the dead under the cover of the night with rain as a companion was an invitation to spirits. "Visit them in the morning, miko."

Kagome wanted to argue with them. She had battled demons of all kinds, the darkest of human kind and still lived to tell the tale. She was not afraid of some legend that may or may not be true. Superstition or not, Kagome didn't want to delay. She had already waited too long and she didn't want to waste more time just because of some rain that had yet to fall. One look at the Rin and Sesshomaru's face though showed Kagome that this was one argument she was not going to win.

"Where are we?" Kagome decided to ask instead. She could sense powerful energy dancing in everything around her, including the trees and grass. Demonic energy and holy powers from both mikos and monks were weaved together beautiful. As far as she could sense, the wards extended for miles in all directions.

"We are in the heart of the yokai sanctuary." Rin lightly grabbed one of Kagome's and started to lead her away from the hill. "Only those who are shown the way by a yokai can find it. It is a place where all demons, no matter how powerful or weak, can find a home. Our cemetery is placed right in the center so all can mourn those who are lost."

"It's so beautiful," breathed Kagome. The trees were in full bloom, bearing fruits and flowers of all kinds. The panicked cries of various birds and random animals filled the silence as the storm grew closer. Even in the dark the world that surrounded her was a pleasant sight and filled her with contentment.

Rin lead her to a nearby clearing where a ring of rocks already rested. As Sesshomaru took his classical pose against one of the nearby trees, Rin moved with practice hands to start a large fire. Kagome grabbed an apple from a nearby tree before sitting in the ring of light.

"Are they all up there?" Kagome asked after a bite of her apple.

"Of course they are. There is a plot of ground set aside for the Taisho bloodlines and their packs." Sesshomaru replied with closed eyes. "A strange Grim Reaper helped me to recover what was left of my brother's pack after the final battle."

"Sesshomaru-sama promised me that I will be buried up there when I die." Rin chirped in, sounding much too cheerful than somebody should be when talking about a grim subject.

A tired smile tugged on Kagome's lips and her eyes stung with unshed tears. "At least you won't have to worry about that for a very long time. The lifespan of a demon can be such a blessing at times."

Rin gave her own sad smile and Sesshomaru's whole body tensed. "Onee-san, it is foolish to make assumptions based on looks alone. I may appear like a demon but I am mortal. My death swiftly approaches me every day."

"I don't understand." Rin looked healthy to the young miko. She was young but she had a healthy golden glow to her skin. She was physically fit and Kagome had not seen any symptoms of a sickness. Her demonic form, along with her canine eyes and striped hair only seem to support the fact that Rin was now a demon.

"Miko, do you remember what happened three hundred years ago?" Sesshomaru asked suddenly. "Do you remember the words I use to tell you?"

"I remember you leaving. You stopped visiting and left me in the hands of Koga and his pack." Kagome shrugged her shoulders. "I don't remember any words."

"Sesshomaru-sama stopped visiting you when I became sick." Rin's small hands moved up to clasp together over her beating heart. "He smelt it on me first. The scent of sickness and decay but we could not find any injuries. I thought maybe he was being paranoid but a few days later, I started to feel sick. My chest hurt and I could not breath. I started to cough up blood and the scent of death started to seep into my skin.

"I was dying but we could not figure out from what. Even now, we are unsure what it is and how to stop it. We just know that it located in my lungs and it grows like a fungus. Sesshomaru-sama started to give me transfusions of his own blood three hundred years ago in a desperate effort to heal me.

"It had some side-effects." Rin ran her fingers through her silver striped hair. "My hair started to fade from its original color at first. Several years later my senses grew stronger and my eyes started to change. It took us quite a while to realize that I was no longer aging. My mind shows my knowledge of three centuries but my body still looks like a young girl.

"Sesshomaru-sama's blood helped to stop the growth of the disease but it has yet to destroy it. The sickness just rests inside my body, decaying it from the inside. Nothing we have done so far has healed me and as more time passes, my body grows weaker. It is only a matter of time before my heart has no more strength and my lungs become too weak to work."

"I'm . . . so sorry." Kagome was unsure what else to say.

What do you tell someone when you learned they were dying? Kagome, in her heart, felt horrible for the young girl but the miko was no longer the woman she use to be. She had lost too much in such a short amount of time to feel pity for anyone else. Death was a part of life. You lived, you suffered and you died. Kagome, as far as she knew, was the only human to stand outside this rule because she was immortal. She hadn't even seen Rin in centuries and Sesshomaru, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him, not even now.

After this trip, it was unlikely that she would ever see them again. This was the closing chapter of her old life. Her chance to say what she wanted too before she continued on with her journey. It was painful and it was unfair but that was life.

**********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__********************  
><strong>

After Rin's tale, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru gathered her in his arms and they rested together against a tree. Kagome was left alone on the other side of the campfire with only the weak heat and Bram for company.

Kagome watched as the girl nuzzled around until she found a comfortable spot on Sesshomaru's chest and then fell into a deep slumber. Sesshomaru stayed awake, watching the miko as she watched him. No words were exchanged because Kagome did not want to talk to him and Sesshomaru was not a conversationist. Finally, Kagome grew tired of the silence and laid on the cold floor with her back to him.

The blood red serpent unraveled from his place around her neck, and partly in her thick hair, and curled in the pocket between the base of Kagome's neck and her chin. Bram nudged his pointed nose against the point of the miko's chin like a puppy looking for attention. His forked tongue tapped at her skin repeatedly, creating a soothing rhythm that caused her eyes to droop and she had to resist the urge to cuddle with the poison reptile.

She could have sworn she had fallen asleep under Bram's gentle touches and Sesshomaru's watching gaze.

So where was she? The glow of the fire was nowhere around, leaving darkness to shroud her. The wind took advantage of her loneliness and yelled its anger as it played and tugged on her hair. She was alone with only the trees standing by her side. Ice cold rain crashed down upon her, soaking her clothes. Thunder exploded across the sky and lightning flashed, brightening the world around her.

It was beautiful. Even the Heavens were crying for her and her misery. She stood between two Japanese maple trees. Fire red leaves twirled on the wind before falling to the floor to create a colorful pathway. Between the two trees, three slabs of stone stood tall. The center stone was the largest while two smaller stone were nestled into its side. This was all that remained of her family.

_'Inuyasha_

_A Loyal Mate and A Brave Father'_

Below his headstone was the engraving of a paw print and a large sword that resembled Tessaiga. Here, the first love of her life rested. Did his body even rest below this ground or was the tombstone just a mark so he would not be forgotten? Kagome collapsed in front of his tombstone as the energy leaked out of her limbs.

"I'm here. I'm back." Kagome whispered to the stone.

_'A Beautiful Daughter_

_A Flower Not Yet Ready To Bloom'_

The engraving glared harshly at her from the smaller stone on the left. That was all that was inscribed about the nameless child she once carried. One half of the twins that Kagome use to sing too even when they were in the womb. The daughter who never had a chance at life except for the brief moments before her death. Tears gathered once more in Kagome's eyes as her mind became tormented.

"I'll can hold you now."

_'A Strong Son_

_Heir to the Taisho Bloodlines'_

The headstone on the right marked the resting place of the son she never got to see. The two heart that once beat within her now laid cold and forgotten in the ground. The son who would have carried on his Father's proud name and inherited Tessaiga when he was old enough. She never even got to see his face. All she knew about her unborn son was that he died trying to fight off a death she couldn't protect him from. The only reason she knew what he looked like was because of the stories she was once told.

"I am here, tonight."

Tears mixed with the surrounding rain as both forms of liquid dripped down her face. Two thin arms wrapped around the smaller stones and she rested her forehead on Inuyasha' grave. She attempted to give her family one last hug, one last part of her but she could only feel the dead kiss of headstones.

There was nothing but cold stone and the merciless rain. Kagome squeezed her eyes hurt as she tried to hold back her tears. She thought she knew what she would tell them. She had such sweet words to tell her children and mate. She wanted to explain to them since she never had to the chance to before. She wanted to apologize for disappearing on them but the words refused to move past her closed throat.

All she could give them was her silent tears.

The rain grew meaner, lashing at her exposed skin like icy daggers. The wind became stronger and plowed into her in an attempt to pry her away from the headstones. She refused to let go. She dug into the smaller stones until the skin on her fingers split open and dripped scarlet blood of the gravestones. Kagome could feel the harsh pain of the jewel activating and healing her wounds.

She was determined to tell them something. Something to convey her pain, fears and dreams. She wanted at one time to be there for her family. In the past, she had prayed and begged for someone to kill her so she could rest in the ground with the small family she let down. Tears flowed swiftly down her face as she silently begged for forgiveness. It was different now.

She loved her family but she no longer wanted to die.

She found a new story and a new journey she wanted to start. She would always love her children and Inuyasha would always be her first love but her heart belonged to someone else. She loved her Demon as much as she loved her Hanyou.

She was only human. Humans were meant to adapt and adjust to their circumstances. Kagome knew agony and mortality and at one point, she wanted to join her family. She had tried multiple times in the past but her will to live and survive had reawakened.

She wanted her Demon. The one who had changed his names multiple times. The one who risked purification to make sure she lived. He was a dark, cold demon to most but he showed her a side no living mortal would know. Even in her slumber, Kagome grew to love him and she knew, her path now laid with him.

"Please forgive me." Kagome begged quietly as the wind and rain drowned out her voice. "I was only human and I am prey to my heart. I still want to live."

The cold touch was unwelcoming but she was too weak to be startled by it. Kagome blinked back the rain from her lashes and was met with a startling image. A sound escaped her but she didn't know if it was a gasp or a sob.

Standing hazily before her was a very familiar hanyou. He was colorless, outline by the falling rain and translucent like the ghosts from stories. No matter how long Kagome lived though she would never forget those adorable puppy dog ears or the outfit that, when not bleached of color, was normally a fire red. He appeared in the prime of his health, before the disaster of the Final Battle.

"Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome.

The hanyou dipped his head and a one fanged smirk appeared on his face. His lips moved as he spoke but his voice didn't reach her ears. Another shot of misery embedded itself in her heart as he continued to speak words she couldn't understand.

"I can't . . ." Kagome struggled to get the words past, "I can't hear you."

Inuyasha blinked several times in surprise before his smirk dropped and his own pain was etched over his face. His ears dropped to lay flat against his skull and Kagome could just picture the pitiful whine that should be escaping his throat. How long had he waited for her? How long had he been stuck, denying the chance to be reincarnated just to talk to her? Now he discovers that his words could not reach her ears.

Instead, Inuyasha dropped into the canine sitting position that he normally took. He turned his head, moving his lips rapidly while making gestures at the shadows behind them and then towards Kagome. Kagome squinted and tried to peer through the darkness but human eyes could not see what Inuyasha was trying to show her. Thunder clashed once more and a few seconds later, lightning raced across the sky, illuminating two faces that she never thought she would see.

She had never seen their faces with such maturity but there was no mistaking them. They were standing side by side, with their hands linked together to show their close bond. The smaller of the two had an arrogant one fanged smirk that was a replica of her father's smile. Her snow white hair fell almost to the floor and framed her face, which held a pair of blue eyes that matched her mother's perfectly. By her side, her brother stood tall. A gentle smile was on his lips and his bright golden eyes stared at Kagome like he was seeing the sun for the first time. Midnight black hair was cropped short to his head, giving him an untamed look despite his angelic features. Each one had a pair of adorable puppy dog ears that matched their hair color.

Kagome smiled through her tears. _Her children_. Their pups stood just a few feet in front of her, separated by three cold gravestones and the watery image of their father. They were so beautiful. They were more than she ever dreamed of. More water streaked down her cheeks and she no longer cared if it was rain or tears.

Inuyasha moved his hand in a familiar motion and the children shyly crept forward. Like a dying man searching for water, Kagome reached her hands out over the graves. Two pairs of identical, smaller hands reached out around their father to touch her. As skin met apparition, their colored bled out too until they were at a shimmering appearance like their father. Inuyasha reached out both of his hands. One hand clasped over Kagome's and their daughter fingers that were tightly woven together, while the other hand reached out and tightened over Kagome's and their son's hand.

No words were needed at that moment. Feeling, thoughts and memories flowed as one into the miko.

The Shikon no Tama that was hidden within her hip flared to life. Such innocent thoughts and emotions gave it power. The pain that once coursed through Kagome because of the jewel tampered off, healing her leftover aches and bruises. Soothing warmth, a typical sign of her healing abilities, filled her body and knitted her back together. Kagome could feel her powers returning to her, dancing and splashing in her blood.

Their emotions were strong. Love, protectiveness and forgiveness flooded her veins. Kagome gasped as the intensity of their feeling gushed in a never ending stream through her fingertips, down her body and into the jewel that rested inside her. Kagome gasped as something inside her lit up and gave her the appearance of a Japanese lantern. Pink energy pulsed several times before it dimmed and retreated back inside her.

The world around her faded until nothing matter to her. She didn't feel the cold rain or hear the thunder's call. She didn't even care that her family was just a mere reflection of what once was and what could have been. They were there and that's all she cared about. It was too precious to let the outside world interfere.

Hesitantly, their nameless son broke their connection. He freed her hand, only to reach out and wipe away the tears that Kagome was unaware that she was crying. His tiny finger brushed her skin, leaving a trail of frost behind him but his fingers just passed through the tears. His mouth moved, saying something but like his father, Kagome could not hear him. The ghost of Inuyasha must have explained it because she saw her hanyou's lips moving and then their son nodding in understanding. The boy draped himself over his own grave and laid his hand flat against her breast, where her heart beat underneath.

She could feel the final connection between her daughter, and by extension Inuyasha, breaking too. The female twin bounced forward until she was sitting on her grave. A single clawed hand reached out and placed itself over her brother's hand. Kagome's heart beat quicker at the gentle touches.

Finally, Inuyasha got to his feet and walked through his own headstone. He towered above Kagome, who was still kneeling on the ground. Slowly he leaned down and placed his forehead against Kagome's, leaving their eyes leveled with each other.

Her family was together as one. It was beautiful to see but torture to experience. She could only feel stinging coldness. She could not feel the heat of their tiny hands or the skin that should be pressed against her forehead. She could see their colorless bodies but there was no heat, touch or noise to signify that they were really there.

"I'm so sorry." Kagome finally said the words she also wanted to say to them. "I was only human. I tried _so_ hard."

Three angelic faces each gave a gentle grin. Kagome's daughter leaned forward so Kagome could clearly see the words mouthed perfectly. "We forgive you."

Her son leaned forward, drawing her attention to his moving lips. "We will never forget you."

Finally Inuyasha reached a cold hand out and cupped Kagome's cheek. He leaned forward until his lips brushed against her own. Tears flowed down Kagome's face and pooled together on the dip between her top and bottom lip. His other unfelt hand reached out and moved to brush away her tears but his hands had no effect on the falling liquid.

"We will always love you." His final words to her.

Rain gathered on her lashes, causing her to blink to clear away the watery image. They stayed together, her children's hand still resting over her heart and Inuyasha holding the side of her face. For a few mere seconds, the world around them was frozen. The seconds paused, the stars froze and even the rain stopped in its track. Wide blue eyes watched her family, drinking in every last detail about them. Inuyasha leaned forward so he could brush his own cold lips against hers.

This kiss was different from the other before. It had no passion or longing. It was simply a brush of skin, barely a touch. Even their first kiss, back when two young teenagers were unsure of each other, had more skin contact than this. The single tear that trailed down from his closed eyes confirmed Kagome's belief.

This was good-bye.

One more crackle of lightning and a final clash of thunder and they were gone like a flame being blown out. Kagome was left alone, kneeling before their graves. Their colorless reflections were gone, their joyful smiles and healthy bodies becoming the rain around her.

It was enough for her. With a final scream, mixed with agony and joy, she fell the floor. The wet ground morphed around her and cradled her close as the rain repeatedly kissed her skin. Her eyes were growing too heavy to stay awake so she let herself fall in the friendly darkness.

The moonless sky laid watch over the miko who slept in front of her family's graves.

**********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__********************  
><strong>

When Kagome awoke once again, she was warm. She was still laying on the ground and the ground was still wet and cold below her but the rest of her was surrounded in warmth. Kagome groggily opened one eye to see an expanse of black laid over her.

"I can sense the power of the jewel has returned to full power." A dark voice drawled from above her.

Kagome pushed herself off the ground with one hand while clutching the black cloth to her body. As she blinked her eyes free of sleep, Kagome realized that a large black coat was draped over her. A very _familiar_ black trench coat. When she turned her head she was not surprised to see Undertaker sitting on top of Inuyasha's grave.

His grin was absent and his silver bangs were combed back so his eyes were on display. Leaning against his side and braced against the grave was a long silver scythe. The blade shined in the weak morning light, displaying the skeleton handle and the barbed wire wrapped around it. His annoyed face and the sight of his weapon caused Kagome to tense like a rabbit before a wolf.

She could feel the Shikon no Tama flaring to life in response to her emotions. A small pink dome that sparked and hummed with powerful energy appeared over her. Undertaker just shook his head in mock disappointment at the sight.

"Calm down miko, your purification energy is stronger now." Undertaker quickly leaned back to avoid a small streak of purification that was aimed for his face. "If I wanted to hurt you I already would have done it before you had awakened."

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked uncertainly. Didn't they leave him behind back in London?

"I assume you would like a way back to your demon." Undertaker answered seriously. "I highly doubt that your doggies are going to take you back. Their whole mission was to get you here. They had no intentions of taking you back to London."

"I . . . they would never do that to me." Kagome whispered.

"Then where are they?" Undertaker swept his hand around to emphasize that there was nobody but them around. "Inuyokai have a strong sense of smell. Even the adorable hybrid would have known the second you were aware from them. They would have realized by now that you were gone yet no one is here to offer to take you back. In fact, if you return to your temporary back I bet they will be gone. I sense them farther north in a cave. They are most likely preparing your resting place in their home."

"Why do you care?" Kagome grew suspicious of the mad men's intentions. The large grin that stretched across his face did not reassure her in any way.

"Did you know that laughter is hard to come by?" The Grim Reaper giggled. "I'm sure the competition between the two demons for a single miko would be good for quite a few laughs."

"So there's nothing in this for you but laughter?" Kagome asked in disbelief.

"But of course." Undertaker lost his grin as he stared intently at the miko. One of his long pale fingers traced the blade of his scythe. "You are no longer like the rumors once made you out to be. You are no longer the beautiful, perfect doll. You lied to me before and I have no doubts that you would do it again. The gem below your skin is now awake so I can no longer make more beautiful scars on your skin. You are alive now and it was always the Doll that I was interested in.

"Besides, I have been inspired by you." Undertaker dropped a wink that sent shivers down Kagome's spine. "I believe I can make a Doll that is as beautiful as you once were. It's still a work of progress but I'm sure I'll have them done soon."

"So you'll take me home without any favors needed?" Kagome didn't even want to ask about these 'Dolls' that Undertaker was working in. He didn't seem as the most stable creature on this planet but Kagome didn't want to become one of his dolls. She did feel bad for whoever got caught in his cruel grasps.

"Well," Undertaker hesitated for dramatic effect, "I would love if you could tell me about your past one day. It's not often that you can get a clear story of the Shikon no Tama and its guardian straight from the source."

"That . . . sounds fair enough to me."

"Well then, my dear miko, I think I should return something from you. It took me forever to get it but I think it belongs rightfully to you." Undertaker leaned back to reached behind the trio of graves.

Kagome reacted with instincts that she thought was long dead. Her hand moved without thought and she easily caught whatever Undertaker threw at her. She was startled to feel a familiar energy fill her hand.

"How?" In her hands was her old bow. It was the same curving shape as before. Familiar nicks and cracks were seen in the age old wood. If the gentle power of purity didn't confirm it was her bow, then the two initials she had engraved in it when she was a young teenager left no doubt in her mind. _K.H._ "How did you find this?"

Before Undertaker could answer the shield around Kagome dropped and was sucked into the wood like a wind tunnel. The bow crackled and swelled before a bright light blinded the human and Reaper. After several long seconds their vision returned to normal and they were surprised to see that the old wood had healed itself. Kagome and Undertaker could feel the new, pure energy that now flowed through the bow.

"It never did that before." Kagome extended her hand and twisted her wrist. The bow was defiantly larger and heavier but it moved fluidly with her. It literately felt like an extension of her arm. "The jewel hasn't even been kind to me these last few days."

"The jewel is much more powerful now." Undertaker's bang fell back into his face, blocking the calculating gleam that rested there. "The last few centuries, its energy has gone into keeping its host alive. It must have been exhausted and protested at any extension use. The souls I sensed last night must have done something to it and caused its revival. I can sense that its at the peak of its power now."

"That's so cool."

"Come on, miko. Let's get back to your demon before they trace you here."

"Wait! I have one more thing to do." Kagome insisted stubbornly. At Undertaker's inquiring look, Kagome rushed to explain. "I need to leave a message for them. I can't just abandon them after all this time."

"And what message do you plan on leaving?"

"Is that thing sharp?" Kagome gestured towards the scythe.

"A Death Scythe can cut through anything." Undertaker giggled as he extended his scythe towards the young woman. "Do you plan on cutting up the doggies?"

"Of course not!" Kagome exclaimed in shock. "I just need to borrow it for a quick moment. Then I need to find Bram."

Undertaker's grin lessened at the name of the cobra. "Why do you keep the serpent? Surely it would be happier in the wilderness where it belongs?"

"I need to return Bram back home." Kagome explained as she pushed herself to her feet. Undertaker's sharp hearing barely caught the next words the miko whispered to herself. "I can't leave him behind. He's like my living shikigami."

**********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__********************  
><strong>

One wild search later, Kagome found the blood red serpent curled up around the dying embers of the dead campfire. Over one of her shoulders, her bow was being carried and in a free hand, she carried Undertaker's Death Scythe. The strange Grim Reaper followed behind her with a large grin.

Kagome was not surprised to see that Sesshomaru and Rin were both gone. Maybe Undertaker was right and they meant to strand her here? Is that why they were so prepared to help her? Kagome reached a hand down and let Bram slither his way up and around her arm. The snake greeted her with low hisses and licks along her arm.

They made one last trip to her family's graves. Undertaker respectfully stood back and let Kagome say her last good-byes. When she was done, she turned and returned the scythe back to the Grim Reaper.

Undertaker made an extravagant flourish and swept Kagome into his arms bridal style. Kagome didn't care. She just wanted to return back to London and the only way to do that was to trust Undertaker.

She didn't regret that she didn't look back. As the wind rushed past her, Kagome closed her eyes so she could meditate peacefully. She could feel it much more powerfully now. The jewel's power roared beneath his skin, racing faster and faster but it was obedient now. Kagome knew that if she wanted the summon the power of the jewel, it would be gladly obey her.

She was more powerful now than she ever was.

**********************__`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··. . .·__********************  
><strong>

Rin stood between two Japanese Maple trees. She had told Sesshomaru-sama that Onee-san would not stay. She was too wild and untamed to live an easy, happy life like her alpha planned. When caged and forced to do something, the miko would run and get into trouble.

Sesshomaru-sama thought that it would easier to take Kagome's choices from her. Past experiences with the miko showed that convincing her to go with them, to live a life away from her new friends and potential mate, would not go well. Her alpha's plan to bring her here and then refuse to return seemed like a good idea at first but Rin had her doubts. Rin was not surprised that when they returned from their home to pick her up, that Kagome was gone once again.

After tracing onee-san's scent, Rin came across the musty scent of the Grim Reaper. Onee-san was resourcful and she made friends with everyone, even those who don't deserve it. The mad man sent shivers down Rin's spine, especially with the way that death hung heavily over him but she didn't think he would harm Kagome. He idolized her too much to harm her. No, Kagome would be safe until she was returned to the Hell's Demon that they had stolen her from originally.

In her hands, Rin held a single note. It was the last thing her onee-san left behind for her and it gave her the hope she needed. She could still feel her illness eating away at her body but it didn't seem so dark now. She had hope. Rin opened the tiny note to read the words once again.

_'Hold on and be strong. Everyday, hope will grow.'_

Rin smiled and lowered the note so she could see the headstones once again. When she had first traced Kagome's scent towards the graves, she had overlooked the small change. At first, all she saw was the innocent little note resting on Inuyasha's grave but Kagome had left one last proof of her visit. She had given her family something that nobody else could.

_'**Riri,**_

_A Beautiful Daughter_

_A Flower Not Yet Ready To Bloom'_

_'**Sentoki,**_

_A Strong Son_

_Heir to the Taisho Bloodlines'_

* * *

><p>Next chapter we will return to our lovely Demon Duo and the Young Earls. I plan to create a few chapters within the TrancyPhantomhive household so if there is a scene you would like done or a prompt you would like to give me, don't be afraid to put it in your review. **Riri** is meant to be Japanese for _lily_ while **Sentoki** is meant to be Japanese for _fighter_. I do not speak Japanese though so I relied on a translator for both of them. If I am wrong, please let me know. The stories and legends that supplied Spirit Inuyasha, Riri and Sentoki were taken and created by several different legends from around the world.

Some questions to dwell on as you wait for the next chapter. What are the finer details of this Demon's Oath? How are the demons going to react to Kagome being gone so long? With Ciel fighting with a clear mind, how long can Alois compete against him? Who will be the Phantomhive's secret chess piece? Should a chapter of your life be closed before you start another one?

* * *

><p>Two answers to reviews can be found here. I thought I would address them but sadly, the reviewers are Guest Reviewers so I'll answer here!<p>

_**ason21**_ - I actually debated quite a bit with the timeline. Kuroshitsuji is said to take place in the Victorian-era, which is described to be from the Early 1800s to _around_ the early 1900s, during the time that Queen Victorian reigned. Until the end of Kuroshitsuji Season 2, the timeline and date were unclear. We only really found out because the **_(spoilers)_** death of Ciel on his Death Card, which was around the late 1800s, early 1900s (1889 was on his card).**_ (end spoiler)_** Kagome falls into the well _around_ five hundred years into the past. Remember, they don't know the exact date she fell back, only she does. All they have are the rumors and stories of the Shikon no Tama and its Guardian. Rumors are stretched, mixed up and tangled, normally leaving dates unclear. So, since the Kuroshitsuji crew is still in the 1800s (barely) and the rumors for Kagome take place around the 1500s, I have Sebastian assuming its around 300 years. Honestly the exact time will never be confirmed and I'm just going to leave it around 300 years, give or take a few decades.

_**Breezies**_ - First, thank you for your kind words. There are times (like most writers) where I debate long and hard on if I am doing the characters justice. A good example would be my doubts on these last few chapters including Sesshomaru, Rin and Undertaker. As for Ash/Angela, I included that in the dialogue because at the time, I was unsure where the plot was going to unravel. I seriously did want to include the Angels and even wrote a chapter about Angela/Ash and Kagome. My thoughts were the same. Their obsession with purity and cleansing the world would have been interesting consider Sebastian and the Shikon no Tama jewel. Sadly, I decided to go another route and this story takes place after Angela/Ash. So no, they will not be making an appearance here. However, I still have the pre-written chapter on my computer. You will probably see this chapter some time in the future under the companion piece, _Doll's Shattered Fragments_.


End file.
